Militia
by Alex Moss
Summary: [Trigger Warning!Rape] Start's during the Department of Mysteries part of OOTP. Hermione is captured by Death Eaters and shared around a few of the men before being given to Bellatrix for a no doubt slow death... or maybe not. Forced into hiding Hermione becomes something she never imagined and finds herself falling hard for not one but two women. Triad. F/F/F Femslash. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**I had intended to update this fic AFTER i had completed it. But i'm far too impatient for my own good. There for this is going to be really slow updates.**

 **This fic is Cannon up until the Department of Mysteries in OOTP and from there becomes quite AU.**

 **There will probably be some inconsistencies and what not, definitely some grammatical mistakes and what not but with any luck you can over look it. Maybe. Apart from the mistakes and the on going plot i don't own anything.**

 **Reviews Encouraged.**

 **[Trigger warning!Rape]**

* * *

The stench of sweat and piss along, she wasn't sure what, greeted Hermione as she woke. She frowned slightly, the medical wing shouldn't smell like this. That is sure where they would have taken her, it was just a curse to the chest nothing more. So why was her entire body aching? Pain slicing though her chest and making her nerves fire, her muscles twitch. And what was in her mouth? Why was she not in the medical wing?

It slowly dawned on her that something was terribly wrong, along with the obvious bruising along her limbs there was a definite ache between her thighs. Curious, she remembered the curse hitting her across the chest, she felt like she had been torn in half and the pain... she fell and everything went dark. But she wasn't alone, surely her friends wouldn't have just left her for dead. Or left for... for something worse than death.

"You've done well, Dolohov. Now, let the others have her before sweet Bella kills her." Terror gripped Hermione as she heard the soft pleased voice and she realised, finally, just what must had happened.

As it turned out Hermione had been grabbed by Dolohov when his curse hit home and rendered her unconscious. The death eater had fled back to their main base of operations, which unfortunately was Malfoy Manor. More pressing though was the maniacal chuckle and the approaching footsteps, someone else was approaching too and suddenly Hermione felt herself being stepped on, she opened her eyes but she had been blind folded.

"Who said you get her next, Malfoy!" A growled voice, gravelly and deep.

"It's my home, Greyback! Besides, I want her before you ruin her, best to let Yaxley go next." Hermione knew the voice of Lucius and wanted to whimper but for the gag in her mouth.

"Fine." A voice snarled and someone else chuckled.

"Yaxely, go and get Severus, he should get a turn too." Lucius spoke up and Hermione felt him drop between her legs, it was only then that she realised she was naked. Yaxely mumbled an affirmation and left the room.

It started before she could brace herself, Lucius slipped roughly, she was not at all ready for him. She started to struggle harshly, or it might have been if she didn't have her hands tide behind her back and her arms tide to her body by a rope around her waist. She attempted using her legs to struggle but large hands curled just above her knees and thumbs dug painfully into her legs giving her no choice but to still or just hurt more. The cloth over her eyes began to dampen as she wept silently.

Hermione heard Yaxley and, undoubtedly Severus, return to... where ever they were and a moment later Lucius grunted and withdrew. She shuddered as she felt his essence seep from inside her and he seemed to wipe himself off on her thigh before standing. She might have thrown up except that seemed like it would be a mistake considering her gag, though maybe given the current situation chocking to death on her own vomit wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"How long has it been since you dipped your wick, Severus?" Lucius asked with a breathy laugh as he rose to his feet.

"Too long." Severus drawled and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. This was so many levels of wrong.

Yaxely never said a word as he took Lucius' place between Hermiones thighs, he was so eager he fumble to get himself free of his robes before pushing into the young woman. She was barely 16 and this wasn't fair but it was so horrifyingly clear that the 'half-breed scum' that so terrified Umbridge had nothing on the monsters with her now. Almost thankfully Yaxely was smaller than Lucius had been and it was over quicker.

"Me next! I'm sick of waiting." Greyback moved from where he had been standing patiently.

"I think you can wait, Fenrir. I don't like the idea of shagging someone on deaths door and we all know you arent gentle." Severus drawled casually, he stepped between Hermione's legs.

"I'm tired of waiting!" Greyback snarled stepping closer to Severus.

There was the abrupt rustle of clothing and Hermione could feel Snape's robes brushing along her leg. Greyback had obviously stopped quickly in his stride and a deep snarl left his throat and rumbled in his chest. Collectively the others present held their breaths waiting for something, anything to happen. Snape shifted just slightly, Hermione could tell because of the edge of his robes.

"Then I suggest you go play with one of those tight little things you have tied up in your den." Severus all but snarled right back at the beefy werewolf.

The rumbling growl grew deeper and harsher for a moment before stopping suddenly. A growled 'fine' was heard before the wolf stalked off out of the room. Dungeon? Cellar? What ever, Fenrir was gone and now Severus was being goaded into shagging the little witch. Hermione had often time defended the man but now it seemed he was as bad as Harry had always claimed. Severus dropped to his knees between bruised thighs and reached down to pull himself free.

The touches to her skin might have seemed reluctant if Hermione wasn't being sexually assaulted, that is never an accident. She was so sore and banged up she hadn't felt the cleansing spell being cast on her body and specifically between her legs. Snape pushed in and Hermione held her breath as she hoped against hope that is would be over quickly. She wasn't expecting Severus to lean over her, press against her, a kiss on her cheek as he defiled her body.

"I'm so sorry. So so sorry." Was softly, shockingly, whispered in her ear and it made her want to cry, really cry.

It took too long, he was there too long and she was too sore and she wanted to go home or go... anywhere but here. She wanted to have known Harry's vision was a fake, she wanted Harry to know it. She... she hate him for not knowing it, he should have known Voldemort was in his head. They should have stayed at school where they were relatively safe but Harry with his stupid hero complex. When Severus was finally done he pulled out, wiped himself on his own robes before standing and breezing out of the room.

"Good, maybe I can have another go before-"

"Out!" It must have been Yaxley who was cut off by the shrill demanding tone of none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

The men seemed to grumble something before they left the room filing out one after the other. Hermione held her breath again until she heard the door slam and then she was being rolled onto her stomach. She tried to make a sound but nothing came out past the gag in her mouth. Hermione expected pain, piercing, breath taking pain. Yet all she felt was the throbbing ache in her hands and arms as her bonds were released.

Surprisingly gently the blindfold was removed and she was rolled back onto her back. Bellatrix took that moment to straddle Hermiones waist and rubbed the little witches arms only after removing the gag. Hermione grimaced when she realised they had gagged her with her own knickers. Bellatrix looked down at her for a moment before producing a potion from her corset, it had been tucked down out of sight between her breasts.

"You're going to take this and i'm going to get you out of here some place safe. You have no reason to but it would be easier if you trusted me and just took the potion without fighting me." Bellatrix spoke clearly and Hermione regarded her for a moment.

"You won't take me back? Not to them." Hermione didn't really specify who 'them' were but it seemed Bellatrix knew.

"No. Severus isn't the only double agent here, just you;re the only one that knows that so keep it to yourself. I will take you somewhere secluded but you have to trust me." Bellatrix unstoppered the potion and looked expectantly at Hermione.

"All right." The little witch, feeling like she really had not much else to lose, nodded her head and accepted the tiny drop of potion that had been carefully dripped onto her tongue. She had barely swallowed the potion before darkness mercilessly encompassed her.

Bellatrix regarded the little witch for a long while and then sighed regretfully. She knew Hermione wouldn't be able to feel it, she wouldn't feel anything until the antidote was given to her. Still, she didn't want to have to do what she was about to have to do but she had a role to play and she would have to do this if she expected to get the little witch to freedom. Or well, to safety. It was with this in mind that she stepped back and drew her wand.

Replacing the vial of Living Death back between her breasts and out of sight she took aim at the seemingly lifeless body and cast several cutting hexes. Long but shallow lines opened up all over the young witches abdomen, chest and thighs. She let the little witch bleed for a while before scooping her up over her shoulder and heading upstairs with her. Bella was highly aware that the young witch was still stark naked and she might have held her a different way but that would have seemed too gentle and none of them here knew her as gentle. Even Narcissa had forgotten how gentle she once was.

The woman was walking through the foyer were too many of the men were milling about, she kept focused on the door hoping to get out relatively unnoticed, yet of course someone always noticed the dead around here. Not surprisingly it was Dolohov who had noticed her and he walked over with a grin on his face. Before even acknowledging Bellatrix the man slapped Hermione's bum hard, the resounding slap drawing more attention.

"Did she scream for you, Lestrange?" Dolohov laughed looking the young, presumably dead, witch over with greedy eyes.

Before Bella could speak, a snarky remark on the end of her tongue, Hermione was ripped from her shoulder and thrown to the ground. Fenrir had approached while Bellatrix was distracted by Dolohov and grabbed the little witch by the hair. Before the woman could even snarl at the werewolf he was on the little witch apparently not caring even a little bit that she was supposedly dead. Bellatrix had to actively work at stifling her disgust and fear as the crass wolf savagely raped the limp body beneath him. She didn't want to think of just which orifice the man had penetrated and she glanced at Severus who looked as ill as she felt.

Unlike Severus, how ever, Bellatrix was considerably better at playing her part. She was insanity on the outside and sanity where no one could see it, not even her eyes, the windows to the soul could show how much the woman really cared. She played her part perfectly for her 'master' who had no clue that she was doing all she could to thwart him. Always, she had known, that Voldemort would return. He wanted his goals to come to light more desperately than Tantalus wanted that fruit in Hades, not even death would stop him hungering.

It took too long and there was too much blood being lost now from fresh wounds that Bella didn't want to think about. Greyback was panting and grunting and completely ignoring the jeers and cheers from the men now watching avidly, except Severus, the coward had turned and quietly left the foyer. Bellatrix spied her sister at the top of the stair looking pale and furious but before Bellatrix could silently plead she do nothing her baby sister lost her cool.

Narcissa hit Greyback with a crucio so strong the wolf instantly got a nose bleed as he roared out his agony. The others looked startled looking from the werewolf to the woman stalking down into the foyer to stand over the seemingly deceased young woman. Bellatrix actually laughed, she felt the humor though the laughter sounded entirely mad, an unfortunate habit she wasn't quite able to kick. She cut the laughter off quickly and disarmed her baby sister who cast a furious glare at her.

Without a word, while the others were still trying to figure out what was happening, Bellatrix scooped Hermione back up over her shoulder and grabbed Narcissa's arm roughly dragging her from the foyer. Narcissa fought against her sister but the others inside were starting to laugh and jeer at the wolf who let out a roar of pure fury just and stepped out of the Manor snarling at them just as Bellatrix reached the apparition point outside the wards. He snarled and started after them at a charge but Bellatrix simply apparated away.

"What the fuck have you become! You never used to be a monster!" Narcissa was instantly raging not even paying attention to where they were.

Bellatrix ignored her, turning from where she had appeared facing vast forest and walking toward a tree just noticeably larger than the others. With the tip of her wand she stroked the bark of the tree and suddenly the brown coarse bark simply melted away to reveal a magically enlarged platform that was, on closer inspection, the top of a spiral stair case. Bellatrix started down it without looking at her sister, who was now silent and a half pace behind her looking around in wonder.

"What is this place?" Narcissa asked only to again be ignored.

Bella stepped off the bottom step and hurried through a door, it was obvious they were underground now, the lighting was rather artificial. Narcissa followed and watched as her big sister moved through what was obviously a small kitchen space and into a living area. There were three doors off the living area and Bellatrix moved through the left door into what was a bathroom complete with a locked potions cupboard. Continuing on through a second door on the other side of the bathroom Bellatrix moved into the single bedroom in this magically equipped bunker.

Narcissa watched in shocked wonder as her big sister gently lay the apparently dead young witch on top of the bed. Magically she healed the wounds she had inflicted along with the source of bleeding around Hermione's backside. Narcissa frowned when it seemed Bellatrix was simply leaving the girl there and went back through to the bathroom but before she could say anything Bella reappeared with a couple of potions in hand. Narcissa briefly thought to stop her sister when Bella gently lifted and cradled Hermione's head in her hand and carefully unstoppered a potion.

"Come here and make yourself useful." Bellatrix snarked finally acknowledging her sister.

Narcissa moved over and when instructed she gently massaged Hermione's throat to encouraging the young witch to swallow. Though to be fair Narcissa had hesitated to help her sister only to realise that Bellatrix wouldn't be doing this if Hermione wasn't still alive. With the first potion down they gave the barely breathing witch a moment before giving her the second potion, both vials containing Replenishing Potion.

"Bella I don't understand." Narcissa tried when the woman moved over to a door in the bedroom that opened up into a closet stocked with clothes.

"Of course you don't. You shouldn't damn well be here! You could have ruined everything and now you have to die." Bellatrix fairly screeched at her little sister when she had stepped back out of the closet with a long sleeve top and a pair of blue and white flannel pyjama pants.

"What?" Narcissa blanched at her sisters words and stepped back away from the woman.

"Not literally! I wouldn't kill my own sister if I didn't have too. But you could have ruined everything! What were you thinking!?" Bellatrix was clearly irate with her sister, that much was clear, but it also dawned on Narcissa that Bella was so upset because... well because she cared.

"I was thinking about stopping that monster from further defiling that poor child's body." Narcissa retorted defensively and Bellatrix heaved a sigh as she moved over and began to dress the sleeping girl.

"You've fancied her since the World Cup haven't you?" Bellatrix's sudden change in topic startled Narcissa and the youngest sister blanched yet again.

"Don't be ridiculous, she's... a mudblood." If she was honest, Narcissa was kind of terrified by this situation. Bellatrix was supposed to be insane not... lucid. Caring. And far to observant.

"Don't call her that. You don't have to call her that any more." Bellatrix had finished dressing the little witch at this point and managed to get Hermione under the blankets on the bed.

"I... Well, somewhat yes." Narcissa flushed with her mumbled admission but Bellatrix only offered a small genuine smile.

"Good, let's have some tea and I will explain this to you." Bellatrix spoke gently now and shut the door between the bedroom and bathroom before leading Narcissa out the door beside it.

This door opened into a short hall the length of the width of the bathroom before opening through a second door back into the living room. Narcissa followed her sister through and into the kitchen space and watched curiously as the eldest Black sister went about making tea manually. The surprise at this must have shown on her face because Bella looked at her and chuckled clearly amused.

"Bella please, what is going on?" Narcissa couldn't wait for the tea to be done, this was just all too strange.

"The is one other person who know's of this place, soon to be too I would imagine. Minerva McGonagall. This place was built decades ago because of a prophecy. We believe it is Hermione who the prophecy is about. I am not Voldemort's number one fan, i'm Minerva's right hand but I was asked to infiltrate his numbers before he even rose to power. Why do you really think I married Rod instead of just doing as Andy did and leaving. You know I hate men." Bellatrix could tell that Narcissa wasn't making much sense of things, it was all so confusing to her.

"You need to slow down." Narcissa said finally, she had been silent long enough that Bella was just getting done fixing two cups of camomile.

"Come on then." Bellatrix rolled her eyes and handed a tea cup over before leading them back into the den.

There was no fire place but there was three over stuffed armchairs in three points facing a small round table in the center. There were book shelves filled with books ranging from Muggle literature to spell books and everything in between. There were candles that had lit themselves when they had entered the first time, scattered around the room. A single shelf closest to the door held three soft tartan blankets. The two women settled in two of the chairs but Narcissa couldn't bring herself to relax.

"Right so. A long time ago, before I even left Hogwarts... well I was a trouble child. I had left the castle and stole off down to the village one night. Minerva found me talking to old Aberforth at the Hogs Head. Well turns out Trelawney had spoken a prophecy well before the one about Harry, a Prophecy only myself and Minerva were witness too." Bellatrix began her explanation back at the start of everything.

"Minerva and I had grown closer over the following months, plotting and schemeing together. The Prophecy was both frightening and exhilarating and we werent sure what to do, we kept it to ourselves but eventually ended up gathering a following. Closer friends of Min's, Poppy, Rolanda, Pamona, even Sinistra. While Minerva and I were... fooling around one night, I jokingly called our little Amazonian group of women the Queen's Militia but it caught fire and became code for those of us that follow Min and the Prophecy." Bellatrix smiled nostalgically but Narcissa's mouth hung open.

"You and Minerva McGonagall were in bed together?" Narcissa had been following intently until that point.

"Are. We are in bed together. Have been for decades." Bellatrix rolled here eyes at her sister.

"But, you're with Rod and she was with Elphinstone wasn't she?" Narcissa was trying to figure it out.

"Of course. Minerva and I haven't been able to be together very often at all over the years and no one has any idea at all about our relationship. The original 5 members of the Queen's Militia believe I defected, betrayed them, that is how Minerva wanted it. She needed someone on the inside." Bellatrix's face turned a little to the sad side of things.

"But what does Hermione have to do with any of this? She's just a child." Narcissa looked towards the doors that lead into the bedroom.

"That girl in there lost her childhood the moment she stepped on that bloody train. Everything was set into motion that day. Voldemort would finally begin to strength and attempt to return. It was prophecised he would succeed! Hermione lost her childhood the first time those idiot boys befriended her. She is not a child, she is a woman and she will lead all of us one day." Bellatrix spoke so passionately that it startled Narcissa.

"What are you talking about?" Narcissa was certain she would be developing frown lines this day.

"I'm talking about the Prophecy, Cissy. It's about Hermione, she will lead us one day." Bellatrix spoke like it was obvious and Narcissa was just a fool for not getting that.

"What? So we trade one tyrant for another?" Narcissa wrinkled her nose at this idea.

"No not all. Hermione will be a fair ruler, kind and just. It's written. But we have to get here their first which is where you come in." Bellatrix leaned back in her seat now and sipped her cooling tea.

"Where I come in?" Narcissa was so over being confused.

"You can't go back there. Fenrir will kill you for what you did. No... i'm going to tell them I killed you, i'm going to laugh about it and Voldemort will look at me with pride and Fenrir will be satisfied with that. Mean while you are going to stay here, officially inducted into the Queen's Militia and you and who ever Minerva brings, will be nursing Hermione back to health, teaching her and keeping her safe." Bellatrix explained seriously while watching for her sisters reaction.

Narcissa was thinking it through. On the one hand she could return to her son who she was sure needed her. What little boy didn't need his mother? But if she returned there was a very real chance of being killed, either by the wolf or by Voldemort for cursing one of his mercenaries. On the other hand though, she could stay and make nice with who ever this third person would end up being and they could nurse Hermione back to health. It was true after all, that Narcissa did hold an attraction towards the young witch.

Of course she had told herself that was wrong, Hermione was so young, only months older than her own son. Yet, in idle hours, Narcissa would catch herself thinking of the young witch and wondering what she was be doing. Embarrassingly a few times she wondered what she would be wearing. But mostly just hoping the little witch was safe, she knew Draco treated her bad, she had even encouraged him to do so just to make Lucius happy and keep the vile sloth of a man from questioning them. Still, she did realise she wanted this, wanted to be there for Hermione, be with Hermione in any capacity the little witch would allow.

"All right. I will stay with her. But I don;t know what is currently wrong with her." Narcissa pointed out and watched as Bellatrix withdrew the vial of Living Death from between her breasts.

"Its Draught of Living Death." Bellatrix explained getting up and stepping into the bathroom just briefly before returning with another vial.

"Wiggenweld Potion. I would suggest giving her a day or two to heal a little more. Wiggenweld has healing properties but I think it would be better if she were to heal naturally for a while." Bellatrix explained handing the potion to her little sister.

"You're... really not crazy?" Narcissa asked gently after several silent minutes.

"Nah, i'm just a really good actress. I do need to go though. I will be contacting Min this evening and letting her know what has happened, well sort of. I'll let you explain in full but she will be here within a couple of days. Don't be afraid to share the bed with Hermione, it's a large bed for a reason cause I hate to tell you but the three of you will have to use it. Just... she was abused, badly. Don't forget that." Bellatrix says gently taking her sister's hand.

"But... what exactly did happen to her?" Narcissa stood and sat down the vials before turning to her sister.

"Dolohov cursed her, i'm not sure how. It was like a slicing hex but... internally. He brought her back to the Manor and raped her while she was still unconscious. Sometime afterwards she woke up but Voldemort had shown up by them and given her to the other men. Lucius, Yaxely, Severus. I put her to sleep, hexed her and cursed her and made her look as tortured and dead as I could. You saw the rest." Bellatrix spoke with a mix or sadness and fury shining through in her eyes and tone.

"I'm so... I don't even know. She's just a girl." Narcissa had tears in her eyes at this point.

"She will only get stronger Cissy, she will be Strength, but she will need protection, comfort. Softness." Bellatrix pulled Narcissa into a gentle embrace as the youngest sister sniffled.

"We will give her that." Narcissa spoke confidentally, certain that she and who ever would arrive later would be able to give Hermione what she needs. Despite themselves.

"Andy would be so proud of you." Bellatrix smiled fondly at her little sister and kissed her on the head.

"Yeah. I hope so. Will I see you at all?" Narcissa looked at her sister with shining eyes.

"Eventually. Bye for now." Bellatrix just offered another smile and headed out of the bunker, she sat Narcissa's wand on the small table in the kitchen on her way. Narcissa watched her sister leave before going in to Hermione.

Narcissa spent the entire rest of the day sitting in the den with a book, she wasn't sure what the title was though, she hadn't read a single word. Instead she had been sitting there for hours trying to really grasp just what had happened. She went in and looked at Hermione on several occasions as if she expected the witch to wake from Living Death of her own accord. Unfortunately that wasn't how it worked and Narcissa, who had taken some interest in healing and restorative potion making, knew that the little witch needed time to heal, even with the Wiggenweld.

And so, just like that evening the next two and a half days fulfilled their promise of boredom for the woman who watched over the little witch between looking through potions text books and cooking herself basic meals. She was certain she would be losing her mind any minute now, or at least thats what she was thinking as she sat at the small table in the kitchen space. That's what she was thinking about when a faint magical ripple rolled through the bunker.

Narcissa startled and drew her wand immediately forgetting that Minerva was the only other person who knew of this place. Standing with bated breath she waited for who ever it was to enter the kitchen from the stairs. As the unknowns descended from the stairs Narcissa noticed their were two sets of footsteps. She was, embarrassingly, quite startled to see Minerva McGonagall even though she knew that was who it was going to be, or maybe she was startled because she found out the Professor was her eldest sister's lover. Pick one.

It was when the second person stepped into view that Narcissa felt less startled and yet more startled at the same time. Stepping from behind Minerva was Fleur Delacour in the flesh, which was probably why Narcissa was only now feeling strange sensation of heat coursing through her body to settle in two places. Her heart flipped in her chest and the warmth between her thighs was a level short of intense. Fleur how ever apparently felt the same way, or at the very least felt something as her stunning blue eyes darkened as she took in Narcissa's form.

"Narcissa. Good to see you're healthy in death." Minerva regarded the witch who was staring at the witch behind her. It took a moment for the woman to blink and look at the Professor.

"Hello, Minerva." Was Narcissa's less than elaborate response. Minerva had to stifle a chuckle.

"Where is Hermione?" Minerva asks after a moment.

"I haven't given her the Wiggenweld yet, she is healing slowly and..." Narcissa paled.

"Tell us." Fleur urged gently, finally speaking and Narcissa had to stifle a smile at hearing the pleasingly rich French accent.

"Yes please. Bella was only able to send a short missive that only had your name and Hermione's. What has happened?" Minerva moves then, Narcissa had sheathed her wand the moment she realised it was only Minerva and the Veela. The three moved to the table and sat down before Narcissa started to explain.

"She was captured by Dolohov, at the Ministry of Magic. He brought her back to the Manor, the Dark Lords base of operations and... and raped her. From what Bella said Voldemort gave her to the others when Antonin was finished and ordered Bella to kill her when they were finished." Narcissa was cut off by Fleur who shifted to get attention before speaking.

"Oo is 'zey'? She was assaulted by more zan one man?" Fleur looked a little anxious which Narcissa could relate to. She had felt the same after all.

"Um, specifically it was, Dolohov, Lucius, Yaxely and Severus and... and Fenrir Greyback." Narcissa paled as she remembered the wolf's attack on the supposedly dead Hermione.

"Greyback? Did he bite her?" Minerva asked seriously looking from Fleur to Narcissa.

"No he... he thought she was dead. She's most hurt... around her uh... anal. It was anal." Narcissa flushed and clenched her fists on the table.

"How is it that you ended up being the one here with her? Bella didn't trust anyone, she never tried to induct anyone into the Queen's Militia." Minerva changed the subject, it was clear that it made both Fleur and Narcissa uncomfortable and quite obviously furious.

"Well see, Fenrir had been promised Hermione also but from what I understand he is... brutal with his captives and too big for most people. The other's, I assume, didn't want Hermione ruined for them so he got angry and chased off because he is impatient. I didn't know what Bella had done but it didn't matter. She has a role to play and... couldn't stop him. She was walking through the foyer of the Manor. The death-eaters were gathering to go on a raid." Narcissa put her hands in her lap, she wasn't sure but she thought she was kind of green in the face. She hated thinking about what happened to that poor child.

"Dolohov stopped her and while Bella was distracted, Fenrir just... snatched her from Bella and took her right there in the foyer. He didn't care that there were people watching, or that she was seemingly dead. I couldn't stand there and watch and I guess the Gryffindor I could have been rose up a little and I cursed him. I used the unforgivable. Then Bella got me and Hermione out of there and brought us here." Narcissa brought them up to speed and fidget with the clothes she had on.

Since being in the bunker and far far away from the society she had been raised with in Narcissa had taken to dressing differently. She had found larger love sleeved shirts and skirts that hugged her hips and dropped to just above her knees. She had found other clothes too. Jeans and slacks and other such things, shorts which she had wrinkled her nose at. The shirts ranged from tank tops to tee shirts, long and short sleeve. Vest and button ups, blouses and ever a few corsets that were no doubt Bellatrix's personal touch.

Fleur for her part had watched the witch before her, she hadn't expected to see Narcissa Malfoy but even less so she hadn't expected to feel the innate pull toward her. She understood what it was perfectly, she had spoken to her grand-mere more than once about all manner of things. Fleur knew though, that it was a very fair chance that Narcissa had no idea so she planned to simply give it time, after all she had more than enough time now. It didn't stop of her from thinking that Narcissa looked quite adorable in the over size shirt and skirt.

"Well, what is your assessment now? Can we wake her?" Minerva asked looking appreciatively at Narcissa.

It made the older witch indescribably happy to hear that Narcissa had put her own life at risk just to save a seemingly dead young witch. A witch that everyone on the 'light' side knew was commonly referred to as a Mudblood. The fact that it was Bella's baby sister that did it was even better as Bella had agonised over the paths her sister seemed to take. It was rather interesting though that Narcissa would be one of the ones to see Hermione through to the completion of her prophecy. Very interesting.

"I think so. I was going to do it today whether you both came or not but I thought I would wait and see if you arrived today." Narcissa stood from her seat and the two other witches rose from their own.

Narcissa had planned to wake Hermione today, and she had wanted to try and wait for Minerva and who ever she would bring but she still hadn't decided whether it was a good idea to crowd Hermione or not. Though she also didn't want the little witch to wake up alone after what she had been through. She had even contemplated erasing those memories from Hermione's mind but the memory charm could be rather volatile and she didn't want to risk Hermione.

Narissa lead the way into the room, she had left the Wiggenweld on the bedside table in the room so there was no need to stop and get it there for she lead them through the hall instead of the bathroom like Bella had her. When they stepped into the bedroom Narcissa stepped aside to let first Minerva and then Fleur through. She was a little startled when Fleur, who had laid eyes on Hermione just as she was stepping past her, staggered and almost fell. Would have fell if not for Narcissa grabbing her and gently steadying her.

"Are you all right?" Narcissa asked gently as she and Minerva looked a little concerned at the Veela.

"Oui, I... Oui. Merci." Fleur was a little flushed but she looked ok, certainly not pale and only slightly unsteady.

Fleur how ever was not as fine as she was trying to sell, in fact she was more confused than ever. She recognised Narcissa, not personally, but as a future and she accepted that but when she saw Hermione... it was the same future but Hermione was part of it. And she didn't understand. And it was rattling. And she had no idea when she would be able to figure it out, she would need to speak with her maman.

"Well... all right. Will you help me get Hermione to swallow the potion?" Narcissa gently urges the blonde towards the bed and the sleeping witch upon it. Fleur nodded and offered a soft 'oui'.

Narcissa took up the potion and gently lifted Hermiones head and, when she took it from her, let Fleur unstopper the wiggenweld potion. Narcissa was pleased when she didn't need to ask Fleur to massage Hermione's throat to encourage the little witch to swallow and she held the vial to soft pink lips and tipped slowly. They got Hermione to swallow down the entire potion setting the vial aside and watching, waiting with bated breath, for the little witch to wake.

Hermione woke slowly yet, she refused to open her eyes as the memories flooded back. Enduring her brief capture, the things done to her. It wasn't torture, they hadn't crucio'd her to near insanity before killing her. They hadn't done what she had expected them too and now a large part of them wished that they had. She wasn't entirely convinced she was safe either. The last thing she remembered was Bellatrix Lestrange asking her to trust her. And she had... but what did that mean? What if she was just somewhere worse.

Fleur, Narcissa and Minerva watched curiously as the little which began to frown deeply. They watched the first tear slip free and it was at that moment that Fleur gently reached out and wiped the tear away with the tips of her fingers. They didn't really need to speak, didn't want to rush the young witch into opening up her eyes and letting them in a bit, but when Fleur's fingers were gently joined by Narcissa's the soft brown eyes snapped open and she looked first from Fleur and then at Narcissa. Minerva noticed that the little witch hadn't even seen her yet. Interesting.

Fleur and Narcissa for their part looked from one another to the little witch laying on the bed still. They had all felt it this time, Fleur was certain just by the look on Narcissa's face and the way Hermione regarded herself and Narcissa. Yet she still just had no idea what was going on, the mating bond has only ever occurred between two people before and yet Fleur had only felt complete after seeing Hermione laying on the bed. She suspected it was Narcissa that was the catalyst, and also the fact Hermione was 16 now, the age of consent that was also conveniently the age with which a veela can recognise a mate. But still... there had never been a mating bond between three people before. Like ever.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked, her voice barely above a whisper which wasnt exactly by choice.

"Underground in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. The castle is about a days walk that way but... you will be staying here for a while." Minerva explained and Hermione's eyes snapped over to look at her. The three older witches noticed the way the confused brow eyes turned a little harder. It made Minerva smile.

"Why am I here?" Hermione attempted to sit up but could only do with aide from Narcissa who had sat and pulled the little witch so she could lean against her.

"What do you remember?" Minerva asked in her usual stern tone that she used with students, her eyes though were far more gentle than Hermione had ever seen them.

"The Department of Mysteries. Dolohov cursed me I passed out. I was raped, a few times. Then... Bellatrix asked me to trust her and gave me... Draught of Living Death?" Hermione spoke plainly, a little hoarsely but plain enough.

"Oui. Bellatrix was attempting to get you out of ze Manor when Greyback... 'e didn't even care zat you were supposedly dead." Fleur added after a moment, her eyes were hard.

"Narcissa couldn't stand seeing that, beast, doing what he was doing so she cursed him and then Bellatrix brought you both here. Effectively, as far as the wizarding world is concerned, you and Narcissa both are dead." Minerva finished as she watched Hermione leaning into Narcissa but not minding Fleur's hand on her knee one little bit.

"Good. The wizarding world can go to hell." Hermione bit out after only a moment. The comment surprised her three companions.

"'Ermione, why do you say zis?" Fleur asked frowning a little.

"Because i'm tired of it. I thought it would be fun and exciting. I thought I would finally make some friends but really all I did was adopt to helpless idiots that don't realise how many times they would have died if not for me. Harry refuses to listen to reason with his stupid heroes complex and look at where that got me? Loyalty to Harry... to Dumbledor? It's landed me right here." Hermione didn't acknowledge how hoarse her voice was and instead spoke passionately, she was passionate about it. She was so tired of what her life had become.

"I agree. They are idiots and though he means well Harry is blind. And Dumbledor... You owe no one your loyalty Hermione. Dumbledor is a fool who likes playing games just a little too much and likes to think he knows everything. Well... he doesn't. He has no idea really and I don't like the idea of letting teenagers... hell, pre-teens fighting his wars for him. But you do not need to worry about that now. You get to stay here with Narcissa and Fleur for a while, they will teach you everything they know and you will all teach each other. Then, later, things will get a little more exciting." Minerva could see the shock on Hermione's face as clearly as if a sign was flashing above the little witch.

The other two witches were equally as shocked though it didnt show nearly as much on them. Hearing Minerva McGonagall speaking ill of Albus Dumbledor, well the three witches seated on the bed were new to this Queen's Militia and had never imagined the woman would speak this way. Of course Minerva didn't usually speak this way, even to the Militia, but she did to Bella. She stood and regarded the three on the bed as they gathered their thoughts.

"Can... I take a shower?" Hermione asked finally moving and attempting to get off the bed. Narcissa and Fleur moved in unison to help the little witch stand and she gave a small barely there smile. Barely there, but genuine.

"Course, maybe you will let Fleur help you and I will fetch you some clothes and start some tea?" Narcissa offered and Fleur didn't mind this one bit. It seemed odd, or it would if not for the bond, that they were on the same wave length.

"That would be nice." Hermione agreed easily enough.

"I'll go and boil the kettle." Minerva stated striding from the room.

The others nodded not bothering with a verbal response as Minerva didn't wait for one anyway. Fleur carefully lead the shaky little witch into the bathroom and rested the brunette against the hand basin before turning on the shower. Hermione watched her do it, the moment she had seen Fleur and Narcissa something changed and she realised despite everything that she would be very ok living exclusively with the two women. Though she wasn't sure why that was she still wasn't going to question it, this felt more right than anything else in her life ever had.

While Fleur was helping Hermione take off the pants and top that Bella had put her in days ago Narcissa walked in with a pair of black leggings and what looked like it would be a tight fitting vest. She didn't realise she was staring at the young witch, had no idea, and neither did Fleur who was doing the same thing. Hermione how ever, was well aware and oddly amused. She could feel the bruises and faint scars and was sure she looked a mess yet the way the two witches were looking at her...

"Maybe help me shower now and i'll let you stare later?" Was that flirting? Or sarcasm? It was flirting, and so worth it when the older women blushed.

"Right. Sorry." Narcissa cleared her throat and set the small pile of clothes beside the basin and headed for the door.

"Cissy? Might I have coffee instead of tea?" Hermione liked the way the moniker rolled off her tongue and by the way Narcissa smiled fondly she had a feeling the woman didn't mind it either.

"Of course. Fleur, tea or coffee?" Narcissa inquired standing with her hand on the door knob.

"Tea, s'il vous plait. Camomile, cherie?" Fleur asked politely as she helped Hermione step under the spray.

"Course." Narcissa smiled again and left the room clicking the door shut quietly behind herself.

Fleur stood out of the shower with her sleeves pulled up her arms, she was wearing a fine wool turtle neck. Hermione managed to stand mostly leaning against the wall and let Fleur hand her soap or shampoo. The Veela was certain Hermione wished she could be alone to shower, after what she had been through, but the French witch wouldn't leave the little brunette just in case. She watched with sad eyes, silent the entire time, as Hermione began to scrub her skin until she was red and almost raw. Still Fleur did nothing, Hermione wanted to be clean and the Veela wouldn't stop the witch from figuring out where that line was drawn.

Hermione though, as comfortable as the two witches, Narcissa and Fleur, as comfortable as she was with them, Minerva made her anxious and she wasn't stupid enough to think she would be fine in the presence of any man. But she was ok with Narcissa and Fleur, which she suspected was a good thing since she would be living in very close quarters with them for the next how ever long. She did feel dirty though, disgustingly so and reliving the memories, the feelings of being touched and violated, it turned her stomach.

"Fleur..." Hermione spoke softly, her slightly less hoarse voice was shaky for a different reason now.

"Oui?" Fleur tilted her head slightly as she looked at the little witch, it pained her to see tears shining in those chocolate eyes.

"Could I be pregnant?" Hermione's voice came out a little too high to be casual.

"Dieu, darling. I do not know. Narcissa 'as been looking after you ze last couple of days. We will ask 'er when you are done, d'accord?" Fleur spoke gently to the little witch who nodded.

"D'accord." Hermione mumbled before taking the shampoo.

The little witch washed her hair rather hastily, lathering and rinsing almost at the same time before doing so again just to be sure she was clean. When she was completely rinsed she let Fleur help her out of the shower and then towel her dry. She stepped into the knickers Fleur held out for and her tried to ignore just how good Fleur looked on her knees before her. It was an odd thought considering the last weeks events.

There wasn't a bar that would fit her so once she was in the slacks and the tight fitting vest was, really the vest was good enough support given how tight it is, she needed a moment though, she hadn't moved at all for at least two days so it was a little taxing to be walking around and not sitting or, better yet, laying. Fleur gave her a moment before smirking and, without really thinking about it, she scooped Hermione up like she weigh nothing. Hermione squeaked and instinctively wrapped her arms around the blondes neck.

When they stepped out into the den it was to see Minerva and Narcissa already occupying two of the three seats. The two older witches watched as Fleur took Hermione to the other seat and placed her in it gently before straightening and moving to sit on the arm of the chair Narcissa was seated in. Hermione was a little flushed but Narcissa just acted like it was the most natural thing to see and wasn't worth comment, instead the woman sat forward and handed Fleur the cup of camomile and Hermione the cup of coffee. Both were taken with soft thank you's.

"Hermione is a little worried she may be pregnant. Do you know anything, Narcissa?" Fleur was the first to break silence after sipping her tea.

"No, she wouldn't be." Minerva spoke up before Narcissa could.

"How do you know?" Narcissa frowned, the expression mirrored on the other two womens faces as well.

"When Bella was first married off to Rodolphus she developed a sterilising potion. She never wanted to be with him and certainly didn't want to produce heirs for him. She gave the potion to Rod, he had no idea, still doesn't. When she managed to get inducted into the Death-eaters inner circle she managed to spike all the Death-eaters drinks one evening the first time Voldemort rose to power. I'd wager she has done it again this time just to be sure." Minerva explained easily, she didn't mind one bit that all those men would never produce heirs. Those kind of people's blood lines needed to end.

"Is that why Lucius and I could never get pregnant again?" Narcissa was curious, she had never heard of such a potion. There were plenty of fertility potions though.

"Yes I would suspect though. Bella let you have Draco, for your sake, but once Lucius became a death eater she spiked his drink the first chance she got." Minerva nodded not sure whether to be apologetic or not.

"Oh thank Merlin. I adore Draco but I can't stand the idea of carrying Lucius' child again. I'm just relieved to know it was Lucius who was rendered sterile and not me." Narcissa actually sighed in relief and smiled when Fleur placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Of course. Bella would never do that to you. She adores children. She just doesn't think any children sired by those particular men would benefit from being born." Minerva stated sincerely and the others had to agree.

"Did you and Bella ever talk about having kids?" Narcissa asked after a moment of contemplative silence.

"Oh sure. We wanted two. I don't think we ever expected this to go on as long as it has though." Minerva explained with a touch of sadness shining briefly in her eyes.

"That's such bullshit!" Hermione shouted suddenly, obviously startling the other women.

"If you wanted to have children you should have! Why is she... what, undercover or what ever? Why isn't she with you?" Hermione seemed thoroughly annoyed.

Hermione was thoroughly annoyed, she had only just realised Minerva and Bellatrix were together but dammit she couldn't understand why they would separate themselves in such a way. What could be so important they would put their love aside for something else? War was not worth that kind of grief. Not when it was a given that there would be so much devastation caused in other ways.

"Because of you Hermione. Because of our need to find and protect you." Minerva watched the annoyance and frustration melt into complete confusion on the little witches face.

"I don't understand." Hermione sat up a little straighter.

"No I know. But you will. Just i'm afraid not today." Minerva stood at that point.

"You're leaving?" Narcissa frowned a little.

"I'm afraid so. You're welcome to tell Hermione what ever Bella told you. Fleur would likely appreciate that information as well. As for living here, i'm afraid you wont be able to leave the bunker how ever I will be sending an elf with stock every few weeks." Minerva explained setting down her tea cup and turning to Hermione as she withdrew a tiny vial and a small dagger that looked more like a letter opener.

"Could I have a little of your blood?" She asked regarding the little witch who tilted her head.

"I trust you Minerva but i'd like to know why you want my blood before I just hand it over." Hermione lifted an eyebrow a little stubbornly. It only made Minerva smile proudly.

"And a good thing too. It isn't foolish to question even those you trust. As for your blood, I believe your wand was destroyed by the death-eaters. I wish to have one made specifically for you and as you can't be there in person your blood will be needed. Just a drop." Minerva handed the little dagger and vial to Hermione. The little witch gladly surrendered not one but three drops of blood, obviously satisfied with Minerva's answer.

"Thank you. My elf will be here in roughly three weeks, if you have any letters you wish delivered for what ever reason, I suppose that would be odd seeing as Fleur is the only one of you who isn't dead... well just pass them to my elf and if you want anything specifically give her a list and I will see if I can make it happen." Minerva took the dagger and vial and placed it back in an inner pocket of her robes.

"This is nice and all but if you can send a bra or two or mine that would be great." Hermione looked down at her chest, she was 16 going on 17 and had developed well so it was clear she wasn't wearing a bra but at the same time still appealing to look at. At least as far and Narcissa and Fleur were concerned.

"Of course, darling. Oh and I would suspect that Bella is going to move your parents somewhere safe. We have several safe-houses across Europe." Minerva smiled and headed for the kitchen and ultimately the stairs out without further word.

Hermione looked after her Professor feeling decidedly relieved. She was incredibly confused and though she hadn't actually thought about her parents since this all started she was still relieved that someone had. Now she just needed to figure everything else late, of course she also had no idea how late it was until the small clock on one of the bookshelves chimed 11. She might have assumed it was 11 in the morning until she caught Fleur yawning from the corner of her eye.

Narcissa noticed as well and stood from her seat taking the cups and moving into the kitchen, Hermione watched her walk into the other room and listened for a few moments. Fleur gracelessly slid into the seat Narcissa had vacated and let out another yawn. Hermione smirked looking to the blonde witch. Fleur noticed the smirk after a moment and grinned before poking her tongue out, Hermione chuckled.

"What is ze sleeping situation?" Fleur inquired loud enough for Narcissa to hear.

"You've seen the bedroom." Narcissa called back and Hermione actually laughed.

"You're kidding. Do you think Minerva and Bellatrix planned these bunkers to be for their own use?" Hermione chuckled at the thought.

"I've slept beside you the last two nights, I really don't want to start thinking about whether my sister shagged Minerva on that bed." Narcissa walked back in with a sandwich and handed it to Hermione. Hermione didn't realise she was hungry but upon seeing food her stomach practically roared at the prospect of being filled.

"So we are all to share the bed? Do either of you snore?" Fleur asked seriously and Hermione swallowed the bite of her sandwich looking from Fleur to Narcissa.

"I say if she snores we kick her out of the bed, she can sleep in the corner on a pile of clothes." Hermione says seriously trying not to grin at the indignant, and entirely unlady like, snort from the French witch.

"You know, darling, that sounds like a wonderful idea." Narcissa smirked and looked at Fleur who just rolled her eyes at the two before chuckling.

"You still haven't answered my question." Fleur pointed out seriously.

"I plan on sleeping far too deeply to be worried by snoring, Fleur. Don't be such a princess." Hermione retorted and Fleur heaved a sigh and flopped back in the seat.

"Woe is me." Fleur huffed only to hear the laughter of the other two witches. It did dreadfully pleasant things to hear the two women laugh.

Hermione smiled feeling oddly content, it was nice to laugh but she knew if she let the silence in for too long she would think and thinking was only leading to remembering for her these days. Naturally when the laughter died down the silence encompassed them while she finished her sandwich. She could have eaten three more but new it would be better if she didn't, she wasn't sure she would be able to make herself to the bathroom if she needed to throw up.

"Well... I know i've been asleep for upwards of 48 hours but... i'm knackered." Hermione let out a yawn that wasn't fake even for a minute.

Fleur stood abruptly walked over and scooped Hermione out of the seat and headed for the bedroom. Narcissa watched Hermione squawk rather indignantly and then laughed when Fleur didn't miss a beat and carried the little witch straight to the bed. Narcissa glanced at the small dish on the table and then shrugged before following after the Veela and the little witch. It didn't take long for the three of them to change and get into bed.

"Will you tell me why i'm so important tomorrow?" Hermione was in the middle of the two women and now she was laying down and warm she was decidedly more tired that she had been a moment ago.

"Sure. We can talk over breakfast." Narcissa smiled and tucked the blanket up around the little witches chin.

"This could be the start of something beautiful." Hermione mumbled.

Before falling asleep Hermione felt a hand on her hip, Fleur's, soft and gentle and warm and not even a moment later it was joined by another. Narcissa had unerringly extended her own hand and found Fleur's, also just as soft and warm, and had thread her fingers with the willing Veela's before they settled their joined hands at Hermione's hip. They looked at one another over Hermione's head before simultaneously dropping their gaze to Hermione's face. The little witch fell asleep between them with a smile on her face and a feeling of being safe and content.

Perhaps she had no idea just how true her statement was, or maybe she knew full well that it was indeed the start of something beautiful. For three witches who hardly knew each other were bound to each other and a future they had no idea was already written for them. Yet there was an innate faith within them all that they would get through it, together, in any capacity be it friends or, as a Veela's mating bond was involved, as lovers. Companions regardless.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am posting this so soon only because i had it finished but not proof read (briefly so excuse the errors). Future updates are far more likely to Weekly as opposed to every few days as i am trying to write longer chapters for this fic.**

 **In answer to the few people that wondered about Fleur. I do not really explain it in the fic, maybe later but i doubt, so i will explain Minerva's reasoning for Fleur here. In my mind Minerva approaches Fleur within the week between Hermione being captured and then being woken up, in the 2-4 day range. She explains to Fleur about this future queen and she wants to join the Militia so Minerva asks if she is willing to go off the radar and help look after Hermione. The reason Minerva picks Hermione in the first place is because she wants someone who knows Hermione, but isnt terribly close to Hermione. She had no idea Fleur was part of Hermione's future on the romantic level but hey, fate and stuff. Anyway, she picked a woman close to Hermione's age but old enough to be held responsible.**

 **Lastly, i have to say that i'm very pleased with the response this fic has received already. Not to fish for sympathy or anything else but i've never been offered a lot of compliments so it really means a lot when you guys have something nice to say. 'Cause you're all awesome.**

 **Reviews welcome but not necessary.**

* * *

The next two weeks were decidedly boring for the three of them, maybe more so for Hermione but the others as well. Narcissa had explained to Hermione and Fleur everything that Bellatrix had told her which really only gave them all more questions. Hermione couldn't figure out for a minute why she was so important, she certainly didn't feel that important, had never felt that important.

Fleur wasn't entirely sure why she was there, or why she had been picked and had explained to her companions that she had been brought their because she knew Hermione, or least that's what Minerva had said. She had been given only the briefest explanation about the Queen's Militia by the Professor and had, now she thinks about it, foolishly agreed to go underground, literally. Of course now she had met her... mates? She was a little less annoyed about her choice.

Narcissa had taken on the role of cook, they all helped clean and Hermione didn't mind helping Narcissa cook even a little bit. They would chat and laugh while Fleur either watched them or read a book. It was a surprisingly amicable living situation as the witches were all of similar intelligence. Hermione was the reasonable one yet she held quite a bit of anger now. Fleur was obviously an incredible dueller and quite learned, she didn't mind teaching Hermione what ever the little witch asked though it was quite limited without Hermione having a wand. Narcissa was reasonable and sometimes cold, though never to her living companions, she was always warm with them but depending on the conversation topic the temperature could plummet quickly.

Their sleeping situation had become considerably more intimate as well, after that first night with the three off them. Hermione was always in the middle, it seemed instinctual almost for the older two to keep Hermione between them where she would be safe. Hermione didn't really mind being between them, she hadn't thought about the romantic aspect of any relationship she could fathom until now that is. Fleur and Narcissa were undeniably attractive women, which really only made it easier for Hermione to be sandwiched between them.

After the first night there was a lot less hesitation and Hermione would often fall asleep cuddle to one with the other spooning behind her and wake cuddled up in the opposite. They hadn't spoken about it, none of them were willing to speak about it first it seemed, but by this point they were all aware of it. Hermione suspected a big part of it was because of her, or at least what happened to her. She wasn't sure about Fleur or Narcissa obviously but for her at least the feelings she were developing for not one but both of them was definitely romantic in nature.

It was the two weeks later that the whole 'relationship' thing became an issue that needed to be pressed and it was Hermione that pressed it. She had been in the den and fallen asleep while reading a book only to wake almost an hour later. It was kind of late in the afternoon so it made sense Narcissa would be in the kitchen and Hermione needed a drink so that was where she headed. When she stepped through the doorway though she came to a dead halt. At first her eyes entirely shocked by the sight before her but they darkened quickly and she couldn't fight the smirk growing on her face.

In front of her stood Fleur with her hips pressed to Narcissa's, close enough their thighs were touching. They were of similar height yet their upper bodies leaned a little away from one another. Narcissa had a hand on Fleur's right hip and a hand threaded into blonde hair holding her close. Fleur's grip on the older woman almost mirrored Narcissa's, the hand on her hip and all, the only difference was that Fleur's long fingers were curled around the back of Narcissa's neck. There was no escape but judging by the sensual lip-lock Hermione was witnessing there was no desire to escape from either witch.

She didn't know it but the kiss had happened because Fleur and Narcissa were arguing about Hermione. Narcissa wanted to talk to Hermione about what was going on between them but Fleur wanted to send word to her grandmother first and ask about what was happening. Narcissa argued that it seemed unfair to talk about it to anyone else before Hermione while Fleur argued that she would rather have all the details before talking to Hermione so they could answer any questions she might have. They started arguing, or commiserating maybe, over the possibility that Hermione may no even feel the same. Which lead to Fleur gently kissing Narcissa to offer comfort and then the older witch initiating the kiss Hermione was watching currently.

Hermione growing increasingly amused lifted a hand and politely cleared her throat into it. She almost laughed aloud when the two witches broke apart as if burned, Fleur bounced back a half a foot at least and dropped her hand from Narcissa's neck so quickly she knocked what ever had been on the cutting board onto the floor. Narcissa's cheeks flamed and she immediately looked down as if she expected to be chided or something, I kind of made Hermione feel bad for interrupting them as she had. After a moment they both looked at Hermione though she refused to meet her eye and it somehow only amused Hermione more.

"So... what was for dinner?" Hermione asked casually, her eyes dancing with amusement.

The two witches frowned for a moment before looking at the floor at their feet when Hermione pointed. Fleur cursed softly and instantly bent to pick up the mess she made but Narcissa rolled her eyes and withdrew her wand. In a moment the mess was vanished and the knife and cutting board returned themselves back to the kitchen counter. Fleur straightened, with flushed cheeks, and looked from Narcissa to Hermione who was still watching them and looking quite pleased with herself.

"Hermione I... we..." Narcissa trailed off and huffed a little frustratedly.

"Were making out? Yeah, I noticed." Hermione walked over and turned on the burner to start boiling a kettle.

"You're not upset?" Fleur asked, she and Narcissa watched the little witch begin making three cups of tea.

"Should I be?" Hermione returned and the older two witches looked flustered.

"Seriously, we should have had this conversation weeks ago. I know you feel the way I do. It's very confusing and I assume has something to do with magic. It was so sudden when I first saw you both." Hermione shrugged and leaned against the counter, she had taken to wearing the style Narcissa had picked for her the first day she woke. She wore tight black jeans and a just as tight button down vest that showed just a small amount of skin of her hips.

"Its incredible to witness your brilliance." Narcissa tilted her head as she looked at Hermione with wonder.

"Hardly. We all felt it, Cissy. I'm just acknowledging it. It's... confusing but I mean. You and Fleur are gorgeous, I can definitely think of worse situations to be in. Trust me." Hermione noticed the way they both looked down at that comment, they were all remembering what happened to Hermione.

"We're sorry. We should have spoken to you first." Fleur reached out and gently picked up Hermione's hand. Hermione startled her by pulling her closer with a gentle tug.

"Before what? Giving in to your feelings for one another? Like you expect that I would want to hold you two back." Hermione held her other hand out for Narcissa and when the witch took it pulled her closer as well.

"I'm not sure I want to be... completely intimate, but I certainly won't be holding you both back either and I know that might be awkward because we share a bed but..." Hermione gave a half smirk and shrugged.

"We will wait for you, Hermione." Narcissa states seriously and Fleur nods.

"I appreciate that though. I do have a request to make though." Hermione pulled the willing witches closer to her.

"What is it?" Fleur enquired curiously.

"I've had a lot of firsts in the last couple of weeks. Most unwilling. I feel like steps have been missed and... I want to correct that. Especially after seeing you both together just now." Hermione smiled fondly at the two of them, Fleur looked confused but Narcissa gave a knowing look.

"You want your first kiss. Who?" Narcissa asked curiously looking at the little witch.

"Well both of you of course. It doesn't matter who is 'first' so long as it happens and its both of you." Hermione smiles even brighter now and Fleur nudges Narcissa gently.

"You're absolutely positive?" Narcissa stepped up to Hermione, their hips brushing lightly and Hermione nodded with a smile.

Without further urging Narcissa gently reached out and pulled Hermione closer still with a hand on her waist as the other moved to cup her cheek. Fleur shifted beside them and watched as Narcissa dipped at the same moment Hermione tilted her head up to receive her. It started as a soft brushing of lips before Hermione raised herself on her toes and pushed more firmly into the kiss. Fleur grinned as Narcissa chuckled faintly against the young witches lips and then kissed her in earnest.

There was no tongue involved but the kiss was heated regardless and Narcissa even went so far as to bring her teeth into. Hermione let a low groan slip as Narcissa tugged on her lower lip and she instinctively pressed even closer to the witch. Fleur was almost brought to her knees at the sound if she was honest, it was incredibly appealed to see her mates kissing but to hear one of them make such a soft primal sound. She was mildly concerned with the state of her knickers.

Narcissa, ever the voice of reason, was the first to pull back though it seemed a little reluctant. Hermione barely got to draw a breath before Fleur pressed in eagerly which the older of the three found quite amusing. Hermione didn't mind either though and moved the hand she had on Narcissa's right hip and placed it on Fleurs right hip instead. Her other hand remained on Narcissa's left hip keeping the woman close to them. This kiss was very similar to the one with Narcissa only different in a good way as she had both women close, touching her.

Finally it was Narcissa's turn to witness her mates kissing and she was not disappointed, in fact she was perhaps more affected than her counterparts. It had been quite a while since she had felt any kind of real desire, her situation before being brought here with Hermione had been less than appealing and Lucius had stopped trying to bed her many years ago. Now she had two extremely attractive... girlfriends? Who were kissing in front of her and it was doing things to her, stirring things that hadn't been stirred in many years. It was no wonder she couldn't help the soft moan that slip past her lips. Fleur and Hermione broke apart and looked at Narcissa who blushed a deep red and stepped back.

"I'm sorry I... just need a minute." Narcissa mumbled and turned walking out of the kitchen, through the den and into the bathroom closing the door behind them.

"Did we upset her?" Hermione asked with a slight frown her eyes shining with concern.

"Non, love. I zink she is feeling zings she 'as not in a while. If you know what I mean." Fleur pointed out gently and Hermione's cheeks tinged pink before she smiled up at the the Veela.

"Oh... Why don't you go and check on her?" Hermione suggested and it was clear she didn't simply mean check.

"You're sure?" Fleur tilted her head curiously looking down at the little mate.

"Yes. I know you said you will wait for me, and I appreciate that and if you do then fantastic but I really don't mind if you don't. Just... what were you both making?" Hermione gestured the counter behind her and Fleur chuckled.

"Just vegetable soup. There is bread in the oven." Fleur explained and accepted the little kiss Hermione pulled her into before turning and walking away to go check on Narcissa.

Hermione watched her go with a small smile on her face and a tint to her cheeks before turning to start over on the soup. She gathered the supplies she would need and tried to concentrate on cooking a meal for them instead of what her... women? Were doing, or potentially doing, in the bathroom. She expected that Fleur and Narcissa might very well take that step to being completely intimate with one another. Hell Hermione wanted to be completely intimate with them but she wanted it to mean something to her, not that it didn't already, but after what had happened she wanted to give herself some time. Just a little.

When Fleur knocked briefly and stepped into the bathroom she was a little shocked and immediately concerned to see Narcissa was sobbing quietly bent over the hand basin. Her face was wet but so were her hands so Fleur suspected that Narcissa had splashed water on her face. Ever so gently Fleur stepped up to Narcissa and wrapped her arms around the barely smaller witch who instantly turned into her embrace and pressed her face to the blondes shoulder. Narcissa's arms wound around her waist and Fleur waited a moment as the older woman drew in a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect it would be so... hard. I haven't... it's been so long and my reaction to you both was... it aches." Fleur noted the quaver in Narcissa's voice and figured that was more to do with the womans arousal than anything else.

"Oui. I understand. She would not be upset if we were to go zere togezer." Fleur spoke gently rubbing Narcissa's back.

"I want to wait for her. I want us all to experience that first together, how ever it comes about. It's just... gods." Narcissa shivered just thinking about it.

"Zen take a shower, belle. Take care of your self. I 'ave indulged in self-love a few times since being 'ere." Fleur confessed easily.

"Yeah?" Narcissa mumbled and finally pulled back to look at the gorgeous blonde.

"Oui. It is a natural zing. I will go and 'elp 'Ermione, you take are of yourself and zen we will eat togezer." Fleur smiled encouragingly and pulled Narcissa into a gentle kiss that was readily returned.

They spent a long moment, this kiss definitely more needy than any previous kisses shared that day. Fleur gladly welcomed Narcissa's tongue into her mouth and she wasnt sure which of them it was that moaned into the others mouth. Pulling Narcissa closer they lingered and hands roamed gently over their clothes until finally Fleur pulled back and smiled down at the older witch who blinked at her with dark eyes and a slight, flustered, frown marring her soft features.

"How are you so good at restraint?" Narcissa asked letting the witch go and moving to the shower.

"Just call me Temperance." Fleur grinned and literally bowed out the bathroom causing Narcissa to laugh which made Fleur smile as she left the woman to her shower.

Narcissa hadn't meant to be so dramatic about it, she should have been able to handle sexual desire, she wasn't a teenager any more. Yet seeing the gorgeous women that were, in a sense of the word, her's sharing such an intimacy, without it even really being sexual was apparently too much for her. She was literally throbbing with need and she really wanted to wait for Hermione, thought she would be fine waiting for Hermione, except her body had something else in mind. Hermione though, and Fleur had given her the option, Fleur was more than willing it seemed but Narcissa wanted that first to be with all three of them regardless of how that situation went in the future. Self-loving would have to suffice until then.

Fleur took a moment in the den to calm herself down, she was a little amused and more than a little worried with the days turn of events. She had wanted to wait to talk to Hermione about all of this, she knew the little witch would have questions but she also knew that Hermione had been sexually abused not three weeks ago and didn't want to make the little witch feel any kind of pressure. Now that Hermione knew and was aware and acknowledged what was so obviously between them the level of sexual tension was high.

With a soft sigh Fleur headed back into the kitchen and stopped at the sight that greeted her. Hermione was cutting celery storks with one hand while the other hand was wrapped in a towel and curled in against her stomach. Frowning Fleur moved over to the little witch and stepped up behind her, hands falling on Hermione's hips as she looked over the brunette's shoulder. There was blood on the towel wrapped around Hermione's hand but not too much. The little witch leaned back into the French woman and turned her head to press a tiny kiss to Fleur's jaw.

"I cut myself. Do you mind healing me?" Hermione asked politely a smile on her face.

"Sexual 'ealing?" Fleur retorted cheekily even as she pulled her wand from her sleeve and unwrapped the bleeding hand.

"I'm not even sure how you know that reference." Hermione chuckled amused as she watched Fleur wordlessly heal the cut along her fingers.

"I'm French not a dwarf. I did not live under a rock." Fleur's tone sounded offended but the little kiss to Hermione's cheek told a difference story.

"Hm, yes, you certainly are French." Hermione smirked and turned in Fleur's arms to press a soft kiss to softer lips.

"How is Cissa?" Hermione's tone held concern and it made Fleur smile.

"She is taking a shower and spending a little time to 'erself. She insists on waiting for you." Fleur explains mildly and Hermione frowns a little.

"I won't make you wait long. I just need a little more time." Hermione mumbled feeling more than a little bad for making the two women wait.

"We know, darling. Zere is no pressure from us, I assure you. It 'as just been a long time for Cissy and she struggled was all." Hermione nodded and gave a little accepting smile.

The two were content to leave the conversation there and Hermione turned back to finish preparing the soup while Fleur made three cups of tea and took them into the den before placing heating charms on them. When she returned to the kitchen she checked the bread and pulled it out to rest and finish cooking without heat. Hermione set the soup to a low simmer, it was about two hours before they would eat so everything had time to cook down, and then turned and went into the den with Fleur.

They sat in separate seats and took up their cups of tea before slipping into conversation about a spell Hermione had read about that morning before she had fallen asleep. It was several long minutes before Narcissa came out of the bathroom fully dress, flushed and with damp hair. Fleur and Hermione both looked up and grinned when Narcissa scowled at them and flushed even brighter red. Neither of the younger two commented and Narcissa finally took her seat and they lapsed into comfortable conversation.

The next week went well enough, a little slow perhaps but more comfortable than the two weeks before it. There were several times when two of the three would be idle and more often than not would end up seating one atop the other in a lip lock. It was comfortable, surprisingly, and there was no jealousy between them as they were quite considerate of the person not with who ever was together at the time.

Sleeping was a little different though, since the outward acknowledgement of the relationship they were now in. They had talked about it and there was no way around it for them so when Fleur coined them as girlfriends the other two accepted that readily. Hermione how ever had been having dreams considerably less menacing than they had been the two weeks since waking from Living Death. Three times in the last seven days Hermione had woken to see two very flustered witches watching her sleep only to have them explain, at least the first time, that what ever Hermione had been dreaming about sounded like something great.

The first time that had happened Hermione had gone so red and burrowed deep under the blankets. Narcissa was worried the little witch would explode if she became any more red but Hermione got the last laugh after explaining what she had been dreaming about. The two witches didn't ask again after Hermione told them of the things she had dreamed of doing to them. They were as red in the face as she had been only for them it was all arousal instead of 50/50 like it had been for Hermione.

They were in the kitchen eating breakfast when a small, abnormally small, house-elf appeared in the clear space between the table and the bunker entrance. Narcissa had yelped in surprise and the ever vigilant Fleur, perhaps a little touchy after the Tri-wizard Tournament, drew her wand on the little creature. Hermione how ever, simply shushed her girlfriends and greeted the little elf with a warm smile that the elf happily returned.

"Mistress sent Kinny with supplies for the misses and this for Miss Queenie." The little elf spoke looking at the witches before settling on Hermione as she pulled a white wood wand from within the little dress she wore.

Hermione's eyes brightened considerably and she took the wand gladly as it was offered too her. Immediately the wand warmed and vibrated in her hand before settling and becoming still. The want was a pure white wood an for a moment she thought it might have been ivory except it was too white. It was not completely white though, as the hand grip was carved to depict a dragon blending into a unicorn blending into a phoenix, within the carving and slightly further up the wand was blood red. The little elf then pulled out an envelope and handed it to the little witch.

 _Your Majesty._

 _When Minerva explained to me who this wand was for I realise I could not simply make a standard wand and expect it to be good enough. You have not risen to your throne as yet but I wanted to make a wand to help get you there._

 _This is why I knew you needed something special so I did a little experimenting. This wand is extremely unique and I would wager even more powerful than the fabled Elder Wand._

 _The wood is Aspen though not just Aspen but naturally magic imbued Aspen wood. There was an area in Canada that was plagued by Ashwinder's for a long time. The devastation caused by the creatures themselves and the Fiendfyre they were spawned from was immense. This seedling germinated as the Fiendfyre dissipated of its own accord and for many years no one could get near it to harvest any of the wood. I managed to get some a couple of years go._

 _The core is the most spectacular though, you will probably never hear of another wand like this, it was almost impossible for me to make. You might notice on the grip of the wand the carving of a dragon, unicorn and phoenix. I consider myself an artist in many regards. You might already have worked it out, you are quite well known even outside of the Militia. I have managed to fuse these common magical cores into something extremely uncommon. I would wager its strength is impressive though after infusing the wand with blood magic tailored to you specifically the wand straight up refused to work for me._

 _Do me a favor and tell me how awesome I am when we meet in the future._

 _The Queen's wand maker,_

 _J Wester_

"Wow..." Hermione mumbled looking at the wand and letting Fleur pluck the letter from her fingers.

Narcissa read the letter over Fleur's shoulder and the two witches wore expressions matching that of their little girlfriend's. The little elf cleared her throat softly and place a shrunken pile of boxes on the kitchen table where there was space. The witches finally snapped out of it and looked from the wand and letter to the little elf as she snapped her fingers. The boxes enlarged themselves and Kinny magically unpacked two of them, food and drink supplies. The other two boxes seemed to be other things like hygiene supplies.

Hermione practically crowed when Kinny unpacked the other box onto the table and found chocolate and a couple of her bra's. She wasn't sure what she was more excited about though and her girls were thoroughly amused though that didnt stop Fleur from wrestling a box of the chocolates from the young witches grip. Hermione pouted at the blonde until Narcissa, who it turned out had pitch black hair like Bella's which was currently growing out, swooped in and kissed the pout right off her face.

"If you expect this relationship to work, you have to share the chocolate." Narcissa chuckles playfully against Hermione's lips only to recoil when the little witch licked her nose.

"Would you like some breakfast Kinny?" Fleur asked looking at the witches rather amused before turning to the little elf who was already seated and eating a bowl of porridge.

"Guess so. I'm going to put one of these on." Hermione bounced out of the kitchen and off to the bedroom with a bra a box of chocolates and her wand in hand.

When Hermione walked back into the kitchen it was to find Fleur and Narcissa reading letters quietly at the table. Kinny was on her second bowl of oatmeal and Hermione briefly wondered where the little elf was putting it. With a slight shrug she set about cleaning up the kitchen and making some fresh tea for the four of them. She assumed Kinny would stay to take what ever letters they had written to Minerva so the woman could get them to the right places.

It bothered her a little, that she couldn't, or more that she just didn't have a reason to write a letter to anyone. As far as she knew her parents were safe and, well she didn't know what they thought had happened to her. Being dead meant that not only did she not have a reason to write to anyone but she supposed she wouldn't be able too anyway. She certainly did care to write to the boys, or really even care what was going on with them, she hoped they were tore up over what happened too her though. A part of her hoped Draco would hear about what had been done and taunt them, the malicious side of her anyway.

For Fleur though it was different, she wasn't dead to her family, she had just moved to a different Country and as far as they knew she was busy working for the Gringotts. Of course what they didn't know was that there were a few Goblins behind the Queen as well so it was quite easy to have had Fleur listed as an employee even if she was in hiding. Minerva though, had explained to Fleur before Fleur was brought to the bunker that she could tell her family if she truly trusted them. The Veela had explained one evening that as much as she trusted her family she only truly trusted her grandmother with this information.

During a late night conversation before going to sleep Fleur had explained that if anyone would understand what was going on between the three of them that it would be her grandmother as Argene was a pure-blooded Veela and knew quite a bit about bondings between Veela. She had also explained that it was rare for anyone of half blood or less to find their true mate, they were capable of loving someone not their mate unless they had met their mate before. Which made more sense to Fleur now she had recognised her mates, since meeting Hermione the year before she had struggled to find herself comfortable enough to date anyone. Fleur had already written her letter to her grandmother.

Narcissa on the other hand had Draco and though he was safe at school for now he wouldn't be there for long and she worried for him. Grudgingly she had admitted that she thought he would end up taking the mark as Draco had always sought his fathers approval. Hermione tried not to think about Lucius in any sense, the man was an abomination and didn't deserve the air he breathed, yet there was nothing she could do about it, for now. There was also Bellatrix who knew Narcissa was alive and yet she was unable to contact her, or at least she was able to but wasn't sure it was a good idea. In fact the letter she was reading presently explained that she was strongly advised against trying to contact Bella because it would put her in danger.

There were not many things Narcissa cared about at this stage in her life, she could list them on her fingers actually. But she worried for her sisters, both of them, she worried for her son, and she stressed out a lot with not knowing what was happening with them. There had been a few evenings during the comfortable silences that Narcissa would start to rant, being angry for no reason seemed to help her deal with knowing nothing. Of course her girlfriends accommodated and would stop what they were doing and give her their full attention before talking her down. Obviously there was nothing she could do, Minerva had explained the bunker was warded from inside and out.

Typically after Fleur and Hermione calmed their older partner down the three would retire to bed which lead to serious snuggling and eventual sleep. Hermione always in the middle and the three of them always touching in some way. Naturally, though, three women living in such close quarters wasn't always sunshine and rainbows. Fleur and Narcissa ended up arguing at least once a day, it was never terribly serious but enough to make Hermione yell at them both for being childish which was a surprisingly effective way to get them to stop. The little witch suspected it was because she was the youngest, not even 17 yet.

Then there was Flo, every girls favourite frienemy. Initially Hermione been happy and relieved by the monthly visit but that wore off pretty quickly when the cramps started kicking in. What was worse was Narcissa buddy showing up only a couple of days later. Fate would have it that there was no chocolate in stock and the three women shared that particularly addiction. Fleur sat around pouting, trying not to take it personally, when her mates would snap at her for no reason. They had apologised to Fleur when it was over and the crisis was averted. For now.

Really though, being in the bunker was a mix of incredibly boring and highly exciting. There were books here that none of them had seen before. The fact they were all well learned women who enjoyed learning and reading made this exciting. It ws also rather exciting to learn the rubbish bins were magically enchanted to periodically vanish its contents. Also, and they imagined they had Minerva to thank, there were a few different board games they could play when things were really boring, which was relatively often. Perhaps now Hermione had her wand the older two would be able to teach her some things which would no doubt help.

Hermione was still at the sink cleaning dishes when she felt arms slide around her waist and a warm body press into her back. It was Fleur. She didn't have to look to know, but Fleur smelled different to Narcissa, though they both smelled oddly like home to Hermione. Plus Fleur was slightly taller than Narcissa and had a larger breast, which having woken up with them pressed to her back a few times now she could tell the difference. Hermione was small enough that with Fleur standing behind her as she was she could fit her head under Fleur's chin comfortably.

"What are you zinking about?" Fleur inquired in that soft pur she slipped into when she was feeling particularly content. Usually when she had either Hermione or Narcissa in her arms.

"The bins." Hermione grinned, not entirely dishonest. She always had wondered just where vanished items went.

"Zat is some serious contemplation. Cissa 'as been trying to get your attention for a couple of minutes now, belle." Fleur pointed out and when Hermione looked over Narcissa was looking at her curiously and with just a hint of concern. The little witches cheeks tinged pink.

"Sorry, darlings. Was out of it I guess. What did you need?" Hermione asked politely.

"I'm just writing a list for Kinny's next visit." Narcissa pointed out the quill in her hand and parchment on the table.

"Oh. Just more chocolate for me thanks." Hermione beamed and her partners chuckled at her.

"Queenie needs a crown." Kinny points out casually drinking what coffee was left in Hermione's cup.

"I'm not a queen, Kinny." Hermione points out gently, she didn't notice her loves sharing a look over her shoulder though.

"What ever Her Majesty says." Kinny hopped off the seat and takes the note from Narcissa when it as held out. Before anyone could really comment the little elf stooped in a low bow and disappeared without another word.

Fleur and Narcissa cast another look at one another before looking at the little frowning witch still secure in Fleur's arms. Narcissa had not heard this prophecy, none of the three had, but she had to believe that Bellatrix wouldn't simply make all of this up. Bella was a surprisingly loyal child, it was easy to believe that she would be so singularly devoted to Voldemort. It was surprising to learn how ever that Bellatrix has been nothing but loyal to a girl who hadn't even been born when she first learned of her. Minerva also just seemed far too devoted to the young woman for this to be some elaborate ruse. Plus if they were honest Fleur and Narcissa kind of liked the idea of Hermione being their queen.

Hermione on the other hand was shockingly insecure about the whole thing, about herself mostly but it was the whole point. She simply could not imagine herself ruling over people, yet... her dreams of late were kind of contradictory to that line of thinking. Particularly because dream Hermione was more than a little dominate with her girlfriends. Not cruel but she definitely enjoyed the whole demand and reward concept. Even still, Hermione was so unsure about this whole queen bit, she was... a muggle born, a highly opinionated and sometimes quite fierce muggle born.

"What if they are all wrong? I mean... what could I possibly be the queen of? Book-worms?" Hermione shifted a little on her feet and Fleur kissed her cheek before moving to sit back at the table beside Narcissa as the two witches looked up at the little brunette.

"Sweetheart, what if they are right? They seemed so convinced that you are some future queen. Why would we doubt that now when we don't even know the whole story? As far as we are concerned, you're our queen so either way you're royalty." Narcissa spoke gently and gestured herself and Fleur who was smiling gently.

"Merlin, what did I do to deserve you two?" Hermione smiled affectionately at the women.

"You're just lucky, I mean Fleur and I... total catches." Narcissa retorted playfully and Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky I think your pretty." Hermione teased and the two witches grinned at her.

"So... someone got a fancy new toy we should go and play with..." Fleur practically purred the words.

"I'm sure you didn't mean that to sound nearly as sexual as it did." Narcissa's voice was decided husky and it made Hermione shiver and Fleur's eyes darken.

"Non, I did." Fleur retorted with a bright smile.

"Merlin..." Both of the Veela's mates breathed the word together and it made the blonde shudder.

Before anything could go any further, how ever, Narcissa stood and walked over kissing Fleur's cheek before going into the den with a 'Quit being a hussy.' tossed over her shoulder. Fleur looked affronted but Hermione just laughed and patted Fleur's hand on the way past to join Narcissa in the den. Fleur scowled for a moment before her lips quirked into a smile and she followed after her mates happily. They had come a long way in just a week.

The rest of that day was spent fooling around with Hermione's wand, she picked up of spell work quite easily so Fleur and Narcissa delighted in teaching her. It was also quite amusing when the little witch had trouble learning a movement or an incantation. Hermione would pout and try again but if she failed too many times she huff and stomp her foot and Narcissa and Fleur giggled and gushed over how adorable it was. Naturally this reaction to her anger and frustration only made Hermione more frustrated and angry which in turn further amused her girlfriends. It was a vicious cycle.

Eventually Hermione got annoyed at her two companions, they were snuggled in the same arm chair watching her, or really giggling at her and so she had called it a night and trounced off to the kitchen to cook for them. She was halfway done making a honey chicken with rice when Narcissa had joined her and helped her finish while Fleur took a shower. Fleur came out in her pyjama's, sinfully small boxers and a form fitting tank top that really left nothing to the imagination. Narcissa and Hermione were convinced she did it on purpose just to tempt them.

When dinner was done and the three had eaten they retired to the bedroom. It took Narcissa almost no time to get ready for bed as she would turn her back strip off her top half pull on a night shirt and strip her bottom half from beneath it. Fleur and Hermione typically shared a look at this point as Narcissa had stated that she strongly disliked wearing underwear to bed. The younger two witches had mentally stored that information away from later.

Hermione how ever it would take a little longer as she would dress in a button down flannel shirt and matching pants. She didn't do it intentionally, at least not for the first two weeks. But Hermione had been comfortable with her body before her abduction and with her girlfriend's she still was, so she really didn't mind giving them a little show. It wouldn't be surprising to turn and see her witches laying side by side on the bed, pressed together with dark eyes glued to the changing witch. Yet she would finish getting dressed and press herself between the two and wish them a good night even though she knew sleep wasn't even remotely on their mind.

She knew it wasn't very nice, to tease her loves the way she was but she reasoned that since she had offered to let them go ahead with their intimacy and they chose not to then they deserved what they got. Besides its not like neither of the women in bed with her hadnt teased her, both with words and touches. Hermione learned early in that first week just how much she liked dirty talk and had been very tempted to glue Fleur's mouth shut. Except for the fact she liked Fleur's and Narcissa's mouth.

* * *

It had been weeks since Harry and Ron had managed to get Hermione killed. Harry still couldnt really figure it out, Sirius had been fine and Hermione was a good dueller. How could she possibly have been captured? How could she have been so stupid. Of course Ron had thought similar things but had been just a little more distraught, well for a little while. Until his budding romantic feelings moved onto Lavender Brown that was. Yet they tried not to think about her, what could they do now? She was gone.

It had been in the Daily Prophet. After Hermione had been taken from the Ministry and Harry had watched Dumbledor and Voldemort duel, when the Minister saw him and it all came out. News spread quickly that the little book-worm know-it-all had been abducted, raped and then murdered along with the Mudblood's sympathiser Narcissa Black. They really had no idea that both women were alive and well.

What was important to Harry now was getting back to business, the Summer holiday was approaching and he had to figure out what he would be doing during that time. Sirius had offered to let him stay there but Dumbledor had insisted he was safer at the Dursley's. It frustrated him, he had his family or at least what was left of it but he wasnt able to live with Sirius. It ate at him that his life was so out of his control yet the only way he could get what he desired most was by stopping what was keeping his from it. Voldemort.

Assuming they could now, he adored getting the credit for what ever they did but he wasnt stupid enough to think he could have done it without Hermione. Yet for some reason she let him and even Ron take the credit. She was a good friend and smart and good at magic but she was also quite irritating and more than a little bit of a push over.

He wondered where Ron was but then since Umbridge had been carried off by the centaurs none of the 'rules' she had bought in applied any more so he was no doubt off somewhere snogging Lavender. Good for Harry bad for anyone who might walk in on them. The two were kind of sloppy. He briefly wondered what Hermione would be doing if she was still alive only to find himself rolling his eyes with an amused snort. She would be doing homework no doubt.

That was why he liked Ron though, Ron wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he was honest and loyal and he liked the same things Harry liked. Quidditch and DADA. Plus they both hated Snape with a burning passion. They were both into girls of course which made it easier to have those conversations, god forbid had Hermione ever thought to find some guy attractive and want to talk about it. Would have been nothing but awkward.

Speaking of awkward, Draco had been given a month of detentions after finding out about his mother. Apparently he tried very hard to convince Pansy to shag him but she wouldn't have it. Rumor has it he had her pinned against the girls bathroom wall being too rough and trying to get her pants her down when a 3rd year Hufflepuff walked in. Unfortunately for Draco, Minerva had been on her way to the Great Hall when the Hufflepuff stepped out to find some help. Rumor is the animagus had scruffed him by the back of the shirt and tore him off of Pansy and toss him on the floor. A few passers by had heard a shrieked 'My father will hear about this!'.

Dumbledor had been dealing with a great number of letters from families that were distraught over Hermione. Not because Hermione had died but more because Hermione had died while she was supposed to be safe at Hogwarts where nothing should have been able to harm her. Which was fair but didnt anyone realise that Hermione left the school of her own free will? She was not abducted from the school but from the Ministry of Magic. Though that did leave it open for people to hate because she was able to leave the school grounds in the first place.

No one had heard from the Grangers and no one was able to even find them. Minerva had stalked about the school scowling at Albus when ever she got the chance but also and maybe even more so she would be caught scowling at Snape when he wasn't looking. No one knew that Albus was aware that Severus had taken part in the rape of Hermione. No one knew that the man had simply written it off as just another casualty of war. No one knew that Severus was beside himself because of what he had done to that poor girl.

Not that it would have mattered too much to Harry anyway, he had his priorities and unfortunately Hermione was no longer one of them. So long as he could keep Ron alive, and Dumbledor hopefully while still fulfilling the prophecy he would be happy. He could move on after that and just put his shitty upbringing behind him. If Snape died in that time then fantastic though once this was all over he would never have to see the man again. Minerva he hoped would survive though, she had always been good to him.

* * *

Bellatrix had managed to get everything sorted out after she had arrived back at the Manor with the others. Voldemort trusted that she had killed Hermione, the 'filthy little mud blood' but she knew without a doubt that he would check to see if she had really killed her own sister. Thankfully for her, not so much for him, she was incredibly good at Occlumency. Able to make a seamless memory out of nothing, all she had to do was picture every detail in her mind and she would be able to make the memory and force him without his knowing to see it as a true memory and not a fabrication.

Lucius had been furious that she had killed Narcissa. Not because he had any kind of real feeling for her but because he no longer had a woman to push around and force to make nice with the disgusting death eaters he let slither through the manor. Greyback he had been even more furious not only did he not get to finish with Hermione but he also got cursed while he was trying too. Voldemort was impressed though, pleased even with his most loyal most sadistic follower and had offered to bring her a victim of her choosing.

She was tempted to ask for Minerva just because she missed her lover terribly but the flaw to that plan was that Voldemort would never be able to get anywhere near Minerva. Obviously the Professor was not only brilliant and powerful but also protected by Albus Dumbledor, the majority if not all of the Hogwarts stuff and the entirety of the Queens Militia. No instead of Minerva she asked for Luna Lovegood.

Voledmort was hesitant to give the girl to Bellatrix, being a pure-blood and all and given the fact her father was the writer and publisher or The Quibbler. Yet Bellatrix was good at what she does and managed to convince the Dark Lord to let her have the little witch for a night and then she would return her gladly. Big V was still hesitant until Bellatrix explained that taking the girl would be incentive for Xeno to keep his Dark-Lord-negative opinion to himself.

Now, on the last day of School before the Summer Holidays Bellatrix found herself alone in Rods family hovel with a small airy and quite pretty blonde sitting on the edge of a dust covered sofa. Bellatrix paced back and forth in front of the girl, now she had her things were complicated suddenly. She knew Pandora, had liked Pandora and Pandora had been one of them, Bellatrix was unsure though, of this little girl. Not to mention Luna looked a lot like Pandora had and though Pandora had been a few years older than herself Bellatrix respected the woman nonetheless.

"Madame Black?" Luna spoke in a soft, painfully respectful voice.

"Luna?" Bellatrix gave a little confused look.

"Did you really torture Neville's parents?" The little witch tilted her head, not looking accusatory but curious instead.

"No, but I was there so I might as well have." Bellatrix sighed and moved over to sit beside the little witch.

"What about your sister?" Luna frowned just a little.

"No, Narcissa is just doing something for me so it is better that she is thought dead." Bellatrix would not normally tell anyone this but she found the little witch to be surprisingly trustworthy.

"What about Hermione?" Luna spoke softer now and it was easy to hear that the witch was expecting at least some of what had happened to be true.

"Hermione... she is alive. But I was given her last, not first." Bellatrix explained hoping that would be enough to Luna to understand.

"So... is she the one?" This question confused and surprised Bellatrix.

Pandora had indeed been part of the Queen's Militia, quite a loyal part of it in fact and had died working on spells that would benefit the Queen's future guard. But Bellatrix would never have thought Pandora would speak about the movement with someone so young as her daughter would have been at the time. After all, Luna was already and only 9 when Pandora was killed in the accident.

"Yes, we believe so. So far it fits. You know you have to keep this to yourself though right?" Bellatrix asks tilting her head.

"Oh yes. Of course. Why do you work for the Dark Lord if you are loyal to Hermione?" Luna was asking all the hard hitting questions. So obviously the daughter of a journalist.

"Because I can do more playing the bad guy. I was able to get Hermione out of the snake pit alive. I am able to save a lot more people than anyone realises by playing as Voldemort's right hand and while i'm doing that i'm able to put hitches in his plans. For example, you all were in the Department of Mysteries yet Dumbledor some how new that Voldemort would appear in the entrance hall?" Bellatrix chuckled at her own brilliance.

"An anonymous tip?" Luna looked impressed and smiled.

"Yeah. See the beauty of playing Death eater is that everyone think's we can't conjure a full bodied patronus. Well I mean it's true but, i'm not really a death eater." Bellatrix withdrew her wand and with a soft incantation and a firm movement a prowling leopard strode from the tip of her wand.

"And no one has any idea?" Luna was clearly excited to see the leopard padded along the back of the couch before leaping over their heads to sit on the coffee table before them.

"Only you, Minerva, Fleur Delacour, Hermione and my sister." Bellatrix explained looking at the leopard with a tilted head.

"Why tell me?" Luna finally asks the most important question and Bellatrix smiles, a real genuine smile.

"I knew your mother. She was a couple of years older than myself but we got along well. One of the few people I considered a friend back then. I was hoping you might be able to do me a favour." Bellatrix moved over the arm of the sofa and pulled up a small box wrapped in shiny soft pink wrapping paper with a white ribbon around it.

"That looks lovely. Who am I sending it too?" Luna asks while watching Bellatrix rub her fingertips over the ribbon.

"Minerva. We couldn't actually marry, not publicly, or even privately. But we picked a date and decided it would be our anniversary. We made a promise to one another a long time ago. This is an anniversary gift, just a little early." Bellatrix explained before handing over the gift.

"I will get this too her I promise. But how am I to get back to my father?" Luna watched Bellatrix stand and shrink the gift in the blondes hands.

"I am going to send you back bloody and bruised but I promise you wont feel it and it will heal quickly. It's all for show." Bellatrix explained looking earnestly at the little witch who stood and placed the package in her dress pocket. Bellatrix appreciated that the little pure blood didn't constantly wear stuffy robes like the more 'superior' witches and wizards.

"All right. If you get in touch with Hermione at all... can you let her know I'm glad she is safe and tell her hi?" Luna smiled and it was almost heartbreaking, definitely heart warming, to see someone so trusting.

"You bet." Bellatrix smiled brightly.

* * *

Minerva had to bite back a groan as she listened to the new-Order droning on and on about what was going on with Voldemort's army. Do they take the fight to them by sending in small teams to attack randomly? Do they hold down a certain spot and wait it out, until they have more numbers? Never once do they offer to give the Dark Lord what he wants, Harry. Because Harry is the key to all of this, the key to the free world. Or at least that is what the delusional people think, which was most of the people in this room.

"I want to know what really happened to Hermione. How did we let this happen? The girl was taken and raped before she was killed!" It was Molly that finally asked the reasonable question.

"It's my fault." Sirius mumbled self deprecatingly and Minerva had to clench her fists. How dare he think to take responsibility only after it's too late. Coward.

"I am unsure. Harry said they got split up when the Death Eaters arrived and attempted to get him to give them the prophecy." Albus explain in his soft age shaken voice.

"That is unacceptable! How did they get out of the castle in the first place?" Molly barked feeling particularly put out.

"Thestrals." Sirius spoke proudly, obviously pleased that the children had thought of something so cunning.

"Are you proud, dog? A student was captured and murdered and you are proud because your silly little god son, waste of air that he is, rode Thestrals to break into the Ministry?" Snape snarled at the dog animagus.

"She should not have gone if she was not prepared to hold her own." Sirius retorted biligerently.

"How dare you! You're just as bad as Albus! You expect children to be able to fight against wizards with more skill and twice their age! 15 year old children!" Minerva fair flew from her seat.

Minerva had wanted to tell Bella that it was too soon for them to pull out, it was too unsafe. But things were getting out of hand and the Queen's Militia needed to rally before the war against the Dark Lord was over. It had only been a week since Luna had sent the gift from Bella and in that week the woman had thought long and hard. She missed Bellatrix, and things were becoming ridiculous. But listening to these people now it was too hard to remain with these morons when she could be with her love and figuring out what needed to be done in the future.

"I can no longer sit here and watch you fools fight a war behind your own children! You..." Minerva turned to Albus. "Thought it was a good idea to distance yourself from a boy you have been guiding for the previous four years. You did not help him, you let him help you. Dumbledor's Army? It's a bloody joke! You should have been there, you should not have let that pink toad step foot on the grounds but where were you? Off with your bloody bird, Merlin knows where! You are a fool Albus, and if this war is one it will be with no help from you." Minerva snarled and stepped from her seat.

"Minerva... sit down and let us talk about this?" Albus spoke in that infuriatingly calm voice.

"And talk about what? You don't like to talk Albus! You forced Severus into teaching Harry a skill the boy is not capable of learning. You forced Severus into being a double agent and when he tells you, agonised over what he was forced to do, you brush it off like it was something expected." Minerva bit out on a total tirade at this point.

"You do not know what you are talking about, Min." Albus tried but stopped when Minerva hit the table hard. The rest of the order looked on, shocked into silence.

"I don't? I know that Voldemort order Severus to take his turn with Hermione before she was killed. I know that he wept his confession to you and you told him... Merlin... you told him to 'grow a backbone. She is gone now so forget about it.' You forced him to do that! Because instead of offering him sanctuary like he asked for in the first place you sent him back into the snakes nest. This whole bloody debacle is your fault Albus." Minerva was so furious she had tears streaming down her face.

"Minerva..." The woman looked from Albus to Severus.

"You should calm down." Severus spoke pointing to her hands. She looked down to see she had clenched her fists so hard her nails had cut her palms and she was bleeding.

"It's all right. I'm leaving anyway. I will not sit here and listen to fools who hide behind children to get a war won. You have too many secrets Albus, and they will bite you in the ass. You think destroying Voldemort will liberate half bloods and muggle-borns but you are so wrong. Things will go back to the way they are, creatures will still be oppressed and soon enough they will rebel. Imagine if the Goblins got wands?" Minerva laughed a little madly at the sheer idea of it.

"But don't worry. The Queen will rise, choices will be made and blood will be shed but eventually... she will lead us into a beautiful world Albus. While you are hiding behind Harry's robes you should pray you get to see it." Minerva withdrew her wand and turned on her heel and without another word walked out of Grimmauld place and apparated from the top step.

When she appeared it was in a dark area in the Forbidden forest much like the place Bella had taken Narcissa and Hermione and later she had taken Fleur. The tree she went to was a little smaller than the one they had taken for Hermione's bunker but that was ok. The bunker was small also but only barely. It was the place that Bella and Minerva met on the rare occasion they could get away. Once down and safe and secure in the bunker Minerva pulled her wand a second time that evening and cast her patronus sending it to Kinny in the kitchens at Hogwarts. It was time she and Bella were together again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I first off need to state that i am very reluctant to post this chapter. It is technically unfinished though i think finished enough that i am hoping (praying even and i'm not religious) that you can over look the major discrepancy with this chapter. You will know it when you see it.**

 **This chapter does get very smutty both in the beginning and more so towards the end.**

 **Reviews are appreciate, just you know... don't flame me for the obviously shite bit.**

* * *

"What is taking her so long?" Narcissa asked breathlessly against soft, kiss swollen lips.

"Maybe having a wank?" Hermione was just as out of breath. Both witches shivered at the thought.

Fleur had insisted on showering before going to bed so Narcissa and Hermione had retired without her content to wait for their third before going to sleep. Hermione, how ever, had found herself a little less content to simply lay there and turned to Narcissa who was seemingly feeling quite the same as she happily pulled Hermione down over her and into a kiss. Things had escalated rather quickly as after only a minute of kissing deeply, passionately, Hermione had shifted to press a thigh between Narcissa's. The older woman had moaned her approval and unbuttoned Hermiones pyjama shirt.

They were rocking against one another, Hermione had pulled Cissy's gown up and out of the way so her pants leg was getting rather deliciously soaked. Narcissa's hand, the one that wasnt gripping Hermiones hip as if to keep her in place, was inside Hermione's shirt cupping and squeazing a full soft breast peaked with a hard dark nipple. This was how Fleur found them when she came in from the bathroom. Her eyes instantly darkened at the incredibly arousing sight before her and she wasted no time moving over to the bed.

The first thing the blonde did was gently, so as not to startled Hermione, pull the little witches pyjama pants down and when Hermione shifted to allow it pulled them off. Fleur then gladly finished removing Hermione's shirt leaving the little witch in a pair of pink cotton briefs. The veela took a moment to appreciate the little brunettes body, she was quite small but she had a healthy body and it had healed well over the last two months, the only physical reminder was a little bit of scaring around Hermione's wrists.

Getting back to task Fleur gently guided Hermione to roll off of Narcissa, she expected Narcissa to roll with Hermione and wasn't disappointed in the slightest. Narcissa positioned herself back against Hermione's now raised thigh and leaned back with a deep moan as she let Fleur pull her mid thigh length silky nightgown over her head. Fleur groaned at the sight of her mates completely bare and shuffled up behind Narcissa to run her hands up the smooth back and then around to cup the full heavy breasts of the older woman.

"Mon Dieu, je suis dans le ciel." Fleur practically purred her native language and her mates trembled at the sound.

"Too many clothes, Fleur." Narcissa panted out before moaning as gentle fingers slid between slick folds to apply more pressure to her clit.

Hermione was just wondering why she had made them wait so long, she was watching Fleur pull her shirt off to reveal utterly perfect pink tipped breasts, when a silver tabby cat pranced through the door into their bedroom. She was the first to notice the creature and stilled, even without having seen it before she knew exactly who it belonged too. The other two were a little startled to see it but when the patronus had the witches attention the message filled the small room. Bella and Minerva would be there in around ten minutes time.

Fleur and Hermione were ok to stop, they were not nearly as stimulated as Narcissa was, but the older woman had no chance. She let out a half-sob half-moan and continued to rock against Hermione's thigh and fingers. Looking at the beautiful woman trying to fuck herself on her fingers and leg made Hermione drop her leg out of the way and slide her fingers down and inside Narcissa's tight, weeping pussy before the woman could make a sound of complaint. Fleur seemed to like this idea a lot and as Hermione sat up and took a straining nipple into her mouth, Fleur dropped the hand that had been cupping it and pressed her fingers to Narcissa's clit.

"Oh..." Narcissa moaned the word sounding pleasantly surprised by this turn of events.

Hermione set a rhythm with the two fingers buried deep inside her girlfriend, curling her fingers as she dragged them almost all the way out before pushing back in. She matched it with her mouth flicking the pert nipple with her tongue and suckling in the same manner while Fleur pinched and rolled Narcissa's other nipple while rubbing Cissy's clit in time with Hermiones pumping hand. Narcissa had no chance of lasting more than a couple of minutes under such sweet torture and found herself pushed over the edge when Fleur's lips latched onto her pulse-point and sucked hard.

The older woman tensed, screamed and clamped down on Hermione's fingers so hard she was worried she might hurt her little witch. Fleur and Hermione only moaned though, when their witch came to completion under their combined efforts. It was a glorious sight and one that they both hoped to behold again in the very near future. The two women sandwiching Narcissa brought their love down slowly only removing themselves when Narcissa slumped onto Hermione. The action caught Fleur off guard and the two fell on top of Hermione. Not that Hermione minded as she licked up Narcissa's neck, over the mark Fleur had just made and pressed her lips against Narcissa's ear.

"Good girl." Hermione purred the praise against the shell of Cissy's ear and could feel not only the other woman but the veela tremble at her words.

Narcissa made a small noise and rolled off of Hermione, Fleur moving with her still wrapped about her nude form, and let the little witch move off the bed. The older two of the triad watched as Hermione lifted her still slick fingers, examined them for a moment, before taking them in her mouth and moaning softly. The display was purely erotic and the woman still on the bed were at a loss though they both silently cursed Bellatrix and Minerva. Withdrawing her digits from her mouth Hermione gave her girls a sultry look before pulling on her pants and then glancing at the wet spot.

The little witch removed the pants again and found a clean pair, pulling them on and then the matching shirt. She was buttoning it as she walked out of the bedroom, she needed a drink if nothing else though if she thought for a minute that she wouldn't get to taste Narcissa again she might have savoured the flavour on her tongue. She was just finishing buttoning her shirt when she walked into the kitchen to see Bella sitting at the table with Kinny and Minerva bustling around making tea.

"So you've been here the whole time haven't you?" Hermione asked without even greeting the two witches or the elf.

"Yeah. Min heard something that made her want to send in a patronus instead. I had no idea Cissy was a screamer." Bellatrix smirked looking like she obviously was trying to make Hermione uncomfortable.

"Must run in the family then, darling." Minerva retorted, Bellatrix blushed and Hermione chuckled.

"It's good to see you both but why visiting so late?" Hermione took a seat across from Bellatrix and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Minerva lost her mind and screeched at Albus and then defected and I missed my Minnie-cat." Bellatrix started out sounding serious only to end up sounding like a purr. Minerva finished making 6 cups of tea and levitated them all to the table and then parked herself in Bella's lap.

It was odd for Hermione to see Minerva being calm, relaxed and affectionate with anyone, not because she didn't think the woman was capable, but because Minerva was always so fierce and stern and commanding. She found though that she rather liked seeing a loving and affectionate Minerva even if the woman and her partner had ruined what was sure to be an amazing evening. Hermione was just lifting her cup when her girls walked into the kitchen, both decently dressed. Kinny summoned an extra seat and Fleur took it before pulling Narcissa into her lap.

"Cissy, did we interrupt something?" Bellatrix couldnt help but poke at her sister.

"You know damn well." Narcissa griped and Fleur had to fight a chuckle from behind the older woman.

"Why so put out?" Bellatrix snickered looking at her baby sister.

"This evening would have been our first night together. The three of us. I've been a bit reluctant since my abduction." Hermione explained pointedly before Narcissa could get further irritated. It worked though because Minerva and Bellatrix both looked suddenly apologetic.

"We're sorry. We didn't think you would be... weren't actually aware that the three of you were..." Minerva trailed off and gestured the three witches.

"Together? It is rather uncommon." Hermione nods understand why the older two witches wouldnt think anything sordid was going on here.

"Especially since Veela are only supposed to have one mate." Narcissa had snuggled into Fleur and the Veela helf her comfortably.

"That reminds Kinny, a letter for the blonde Miss." Kinny pulled the letter from her dress and held it out for Fleur who took it happily and without regard for her mates or company began to read.

 _Dearest grandchild,_

 _I am beyond delighted to hear you have found your mate, not one but two. Even better. I will certainly keep this information to myself, I am pleased you are mated to a future queen._

Fleur frowned at these words, she hadn't said anything about Hermione being a queen future or otherwise. Narcissa was also frowning, having been reading the letter with Fleur. Yet before either jumped to conclusions they continued to read the letter hoping for something of and explanation. They were not disappointed.

 _A long time ago, decades ago, one of our seer's had prophecised a Veela of diluted blood being mated to not one but two women, a destined queen. The veela being one of the queen's consorts. An equal partnership between three powerful women from vastly different backgrounds. I am proud to learn my baby Fleur will be a queen one day. You deserve nothing less._

 _As far as these women being your mates, do not fear, it should work just the same a typical veela mating. You will want to mark them, but seeing as they are royalty you might asked first. Other than that they should, in theory, feel the mating pull just as strongly as you do. Ask them they will tell you._

 _Regarding your queen, if you will allow me I would like to spread the word throughout the Veela community. You have mentioned no names and I would not either but I will not speak of it unless it is something you are ok with. Perhaps you could visit with your old grandmother soon, bring your lovelies. You know my place is secure but I would allow you to call Rembar if it would be easier for you all to travel with an elf. Let me know._

 _Be safe sweet child,_

 _Argene._

"Queen consorts, hm? I like it." Narcissa commented looking at Fleur with a grin. Fleur kissed it right off her face.

"Me too." The French witch drawled when she pulled back from the slightly dazed looking woman.

"Doesn't consort imply marriage. Jumping the gun arent you?" Bellatrix comment watching the two witches with an affectionate smile on her face.

"Maybe. She has to ask first." Narcissa smirked at the little witch who was regarding her and Fleur with hooded eyes and a small smile.

"Right now it isnt a matter of asking, its a matter of being able. Even if I did ask I couldnt marry you, it isnt legal in the wizarding world which is where it would need to be recognised. But don't fear my loves, soon enough i'll marry you both." Hermione spoke with a confidence none of the others had ever heard from her and it bolstered them all.

Kinny was the first to move and collected all the cups and set them in the sink before rinsing them and tipping them to air dry before turning back to the women at the table. Fleur and Narcissa still looked a lot like they just wanted to drag Hermione to the floor and take her right there. Minerva looked more than a little amused and Bellatrix rolled her eyes at the royal triad. Clearing her throat Kinny pulled out a flask and two small vials containing hair. Minerva looked and them and then sobered considerably.

Hermione turned from her girls and looked at the items on the table before looking at the elf and then the woman still parked in Bella's lap. Minerva waited until she had everyone's attention and then much like Kinny, she cleared her throat. Bella pouted when Minerva got to her feet but understood that it was business time. She watched Minerva straighten her robes for a moment before standing and stepping beside her lover. They had been back together for a week now but it wasn't enough, the rest of their lives together wouldn't be enough for either of them.

"Hermione, it is up to you of course but I think it would be prudent to get you back into the Department of Mysteries." Minerva states when she had everyone's attention.

"You want me to go back there... can I ask why?" Hermione's voice was even and her expression mild but there was a glint of either fear or curiosity in her chocolate eyes. Maybe both.

"You need to go and collect your prophecy. You need it before we can move further with our planning." Minerva explained in a gentle tone.

"Who is going?" Hermione tilted her head her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I thought it would be better if you and Bella..." Minerva trailed off and held up a hand looking at Fleur and Narcissa about to protest so she spoke up.

"But, I assumed your women wouldn't be ok with that and though I didnt anticipate a triad I think I can make it work." Minerva explained taking off her robes to reveal she was wearing clothes a little similar to the style Hermione wore except instead of a single vest shirt Minerva had on a loose white shirt with corset over top. It was a good look on the surprisingly fit older woman.

"So, Narcissa and Hermione need to take these hairs and some polyjuice. Amelia Bones and Mafalda Hopkirk have kindly dontated some hairs. Fleur will be ok as herself I imagine. Bella will take my hair and put on my robes and I will take on my cat form and Bella can simply smuggle me in inside the robes." Minerva explained and Bellatrix grinned and opened her mouth to speak only to find Minerva's fingers suddenly on her lips.

"If you are going to make a comment about pussy I dont want to hear it." Minerva stated looking amused at her partner when Bellatrix sighed and pouted. Hermione couldnt help but giggle.

* * *

Yet another Order meeting had been called, the inner members only of course. Surrounding the table they all sat in silence while they waited for their leader to arrive. People looked left to right and shot distrusting looks at the silent Severus Snape who refused to meet anyone's eye. Since it became public knowledge that he had taken part in the young Granger's sexual assault and technically was accessory to her murder people looked at him with disgust. Worse still were the mumbled words.

Over the time between Minerva defecting and effectively quitting her job at the school and now the inner most circle had been doing research. Looking for any information pertaining to this Queen that Minerva was so adamant would rise soon. Of course 'soon' was a broad term so they didn't strictly have to be worried about it but Dumbledor always worried about things he knew nothing about, things like a future Queen and a future free world. Yet they had not been able to come up with a single clue.

"What do you think it meant? Was she being serious or do you think she was just angry?" Arthur was the one to speak up first.

"Why would she say that if she didn't mean it?" Remus frowned at the obviously foolish question.

"Does that make her and this Queen our enemy?" Sirius inquired seriously looking from face to face before settling on Albus.

"Until we learn otherwise... yes." Albus spoke slow and deliberately.

"You have to be jesting Albus. That is the best way to gain an enemy, to assume the worst from the start." Nymphadora scoffed at her old Headmaster.

"You suggest we should just open our arms to someone who obviously wishes to disrupt everything we have going for us right now?" Albus inquired derisively.

"Maybe. I think if people had been a little kinder to Tom we wouldn't be having this issue in the first place." Nymphadora pointed out folding her arms over her chest.

"I doubt that. Tom Riddle has always been a monster." Albus argued and Tonks scowled.

"And you are a fool if you believe that. It's obvious you know nothing of this Queen and I do not wish to sit here listening to this... idiocy. Call me when we have a plan or we actually know something." Tonks stood and walked out before anyone could even speak.

Perhaps more surprising was the fact that Molly, Severus and Kingsley Shacklebolt, of all people, stood and followed the young witch out of the room. Remus and Tonks had attempted a relationship but he couldn't get over his problem enough to be with her and she started to resent him for it so they had called it quits. He was currently a little relieved as he no longer had to chose between her and Albus. Instead he watched her leave with a scowl on his face, she should obviously be showing more respect.

Arthur was thinking something rather similar to that as well, Molly had never doubted Albus but suddenly she was walking out of a meeting because some child didn't like what was being said. He would make it a point to make a comment when he got home later, after the meeting was officially over. For now he was content to listen to the speculative conversation that had been taken up, they were currently focusing less on Voldemort and more on this rising Queen. What ever threat she posed they were, arrogantly, confident they could handle it.

* * *

Rodulphus Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy were kneeling in nothing but their underwear, Rod had briefs but Lucius was a boxer man, in front of a furious Voldemort and surrounded by the inner-circle of death eaters. They were covered in lashings, Voldemort had conjured a whip with a split end containing two small blades on each tip. Along with the marks from their lashings there was also ropes binding their hands behind their backs.

They were covered in sweat and blood and their eyes shone with fear. Voldemort had questioned them about Bellatrix and they had claimed, cried, screamed that they had no idea where she was gone. Voldemort had used to Dark Mark to call her though she didn't return like he had expected her too. He had used to it frequently and randomly over the last week. His right hand, his most loyal follower was not loyal to him at all and it enraged him.

Rabastan and Draco had been called in an hour ago, Lucius and Rod had begged they be spared, they really had no idea but Voldemort was ruthless. The youngest two of the Lestrange and Malfoy family were stripped bare, first they were whipped like the bound men behind them, when that yielded nothing from the older men Voldemort changed his tactic. The younger men were tortured with the Cruciatus holding it for long seconds at a time. Still nothing.

Fenrir was standing quietly watching the bare young men with a smile on his face, it was because of the smile that he was called forward by the Dark Lord. He hesitated for only a moment before stepping forward with his head held high. Ever the proud wolf. Voldemort took in the werewolf and then gestured the two younger men a 'do what you like' was spoken and it was all Greyback needed. He incarcerus'd Rabastan while he violated Draco in every way he could imagine given the circumstances, little more than rape and beating, when he was done with Draco he turned to Rabastan and continued while Lucius and Rod promised a slow death to him.

Voldemort watched a mix of disgust, satisfaction and rage swimming in his cold eyes. He couldn't believe that Bellatrix would leave him, he didn't love, he couldn't, was simply not capable but the affection he held for Bellatrix Lestrange was probably the closest thing he had ever managed to love. Now she was gone and he was no happy about it, he tormented her with the Dark Mark. She would regret leaving his side.

* * *

"I am more than a little annoyed that it was this easy to get in here given what happened a couple months ago." Hermione huffed out in the skin of Mafalda Hopkirk.

"Yes I understand why that would be. The ministry learns nothing. You would think they would have like... night guards or something." Bellatrix/Minerva spoke as she set a tabby cat on the floor.

"It's the Ministry, darling. No matter how much money they have they couldn't possibly afford to pay for a graveyard shift." Minerva explained looking at Bella and frowning slightly, it was odd talking to herself.

"Still." Hermione grumbled feeling rather agitated. "Can we get on with this? How do we find my prophecy."

"We can look for the name tag or you can just take a moment and feel it. Prophecy Records materialise within this hall magically when they are first spoken and a name tag including the Seers name and the name of the person who the Prophecy pertains too. You should feel a subtle kind of magic pulling you." Minerva explained as they milled around the young witch.

Hermione took a moment to calm herself down which was quite the feat considering how wound up she was. Not only was what no doubt was going to be a stellar evening with her girls disrupted but she was then brought back to this place where she had been abducted in the first place. She unconsciously moved closer to Fleur and Narcissa and drew strength from their proximity. Fleur easily pressed into Hermione's side while Narcissa tangled her fingers with Hermione. With a small smile gracing her lips Hermione closed her eyes and cleared her mind searching for something.

She felt it, it was like a tiny thread was coming from her forehead being pulled with just enough pressure that she could barely feel it, but she could feel and tugged Cissy and Fleur along with her as she started to walk. Minerva and Bella fell into stop behind the triad and followed along silently. It was a curious thing the way these Prophecy Records worked, magically designing themselves to draw in their victim when they were within a certain proximity. That was why the Ministry had a Hall of Prophecy.

Centuries ago, when the Ministry of Magic was nothing but a concept in the back of someone's mind, Prophecy Records would appear within a 3 mile radius of its intended. The person destined to find the prophecy would eventually and then that prophecy would be set in motion, of that was what everyone thought at the time. Fact is prophecies were set into motion the moment they were initially spoken. There was no stopping it. About 50 percent of prophecies were minor prophecies hardly worth bothering with. Of the 50 percent that were more significant 50 percent of those would be dual possibility ending, such as Harry's. The remaining 50 percent were either light or dark prophecies. But every now and then there was a prophecy that would start dark into grey ending in light. Like Hermione's.

Minerva and Bellatrix had obviously heard the Prophecy before, knew it, remembered it. They wanted Hermione to find it and hear it effectively from the source though. They followed the little witches brisk, sure stride down the rows of Prophecies. The hall was large and there were lots of empty shelves which would have been confusing except for Bella having already explained, at least to Minerva, that all the prophecies down one side of the hall had been destroyed on the night Hermione was taken.

Luckily for the small group of infiltrators that Hermione's prophecy had not been destroyed and the little witch turned right down a long line of shelves and stopped about a third of the way down. It was quite interesting to see the way Narcissa and Fleur naturally flanked the little witch. Their postures loose but alert and they made it a point to keep their dominant hands free so they would be able to defend their Queen, their girl. They moved instinctively closer to one another also when Hermione stepped forward and slightly away from them. They would have each others backs while still having Hermione's.

Hermione hesitated when she reached up towards the prophecy, a small part of her wanted to ignore that this was all even happening. She would be 17 in a little over two months, but she was still just a little girl sometimes, a little girl who wanted her mother and father. But thinking of her parents caused Hermione to reached out and pluck the prophecy from its little stand and pull it down to eye level. More than she wanted her parents, Hermione wanted a future for them and a future for the women she was finding herself desperately in love with.

A soft voice, softer than she had ever heard Trelawney speak before, no doubt because she was a lot younger when the prophecy was first spoken. It filled her head.

 **Insert a Prophecy, Doof!**

Hermione frowned and handed the sphere to Fleur who became rather focused for a moment before she handed it to Narcissa who took on a similar look. Minerva was pleased to know that Hermione understood how the sphere worked, that anyone could hear the recorded prophecy but only after the person it was far had touched it first. That was why the Death Eaters had to lure Harry to the hall of Prophecies and get him to retrieve his own prophecy first. Though really Minerva shouldn't have been surprised, Hermione was the smartest witch of the age.

"Minerva, what's our number?" Hermione asked suddenly when Narcissa glanced back at her and away from the sphere.

"Currently we're ranking about 73 members but to be fair we haven't been openly looking for supporters." Minerva explains from where she was leaning against Bellatrix.

"All right. I think we need to call a meeting, sub-divide. Can we do that?" Hermione was all business and Fleur and Narcissa both were a little awed. Minerva and Bellatrix were inwardly thrilled to see their young Queen shining through.

"We can manage that but it will take a little time and I would like to suggest something if you will, Your Highness." Hermione might have thought Minerva was poking fun if not for the respect shining in her voice and in her eyes.

"Minerva I hold you in very high esteem so you can suggest what ever you like under one condition." Hermione shifted on her feet only slightly and her features softened.

"Don't call me, Your Highness. Or your Majesty or any of that. None of you. You're my mates, my mentors, the women who saved my life." Hermione went on sincerely and her girls pressed in closer to her while Bella and Minerva smiled.

"Of course, Mione. My suggestion would be taking the time so I can teach the four of you to Glamour and to take on your animagus forms." Minerva explained and tried not to chuckle at the obvious excitement on the witches faces.

"Yes please." Bellatrix spoke first and the eagerness was clear.

"There's my avid little student." Minerva cooed with amusement and affection in her voice and she turned and kissed the witch beside her, thankfully Polyjuice had warn off moments before as they had planned to simply call Kinny to come retrieve them.

"I could have gone my whole life not witnessing that exchange." Narcissa spoke into her hand as she had covered her face in the typical facepalm fashion.

"Jealous, baby sister?" Bella really couldn't help goading her sister.

"I got fucked this evening, did you?" Narcissa retorted unable to stop herself, she hated when Bella tried to one up her.

"Not yet..." Bellatrix huffed, she knew defeat when she saw it but that didn't mean she wouldn't pout about it.

"That's what I thought." Narcissa spoke smugly and Fleur, Hermione and Minerva had to work hard to stifle their laughter the exchange between sisters brought on.

"Anyway... yes I can agree to that. Do any of you know how things are going against the Dark Lord?" Hermione asked curiously she looked at the sphere as Narcissa handed it to her.

"They are no closer I do not believe but Min and I both defected so we cannot be 100 percent certain." Bellatrix explained.

"Indeed but perhaps we can talk more about this at the Bunker? Kinny!" Minerva suggested before calling the elf that appeared with a soft pop.

* * *

Voldemort's eyes snapped open as immense frustration swirl in the dark orbs, he was still livid, even listening to the whimpering and crying of the abused young men in front of his seat wasn't enough to make him feel better. This usually worked. Yet he had lost his favourite serf and didn't know where to find her and he couldn't help thinking of the things he would do to her if he ever did find her. She would beg for death within an hour reuniting with him.

"Greyback! That's enough." Voldemort snaps after a moment, the rutting wolf was starting to irritate him.

"I want Bellatrix found and brought to me." He states and everyone left without another word.

When he was alone, after Draco and Rabastan had stumbled from the room, he started to pace. He couldn't understand why Bellatrix would leave, she certainly couldn't have gone back to the Light side, they would just throw her back in Azkaban. He would know if she had gone back to Dumbledor. So where did she go? Simply into hiding? Was he really that bad? His ideals that horrible? Well yes, but that was the whole point. Eradicate the weak and recreate the strong. Mud-bloods had no place further dirtying the wizarding bloodlines.

With a malicious grin he pulled up the sleeve of his arm and, cackling, maliciously pressed his thumb into it channelling the Dark Mark's power straight to Bellatrix. He knew it hurt her, no doubt made her scream, because it hurt him only his scream came out mixed with a laugh that would cause anyone to question his sanity, if they didn't already. It pleased him to imagine that ungrateful bitch on her knees weeping. If she wouldn't come back she would certainly regret leaving.

* * *

The four women had gathered around the screaming Bellatrix when it had started, Minerva was rather frantic, and it only stopped when Bellatrix passed out from the intensity of the pain. Minerva had explained that Voldemort had been doing this to her frequently though this was the worst of it. Now while Bellatrix was unconscious they were gathered in the den, Hermione was sitting on the floor with a book in her lap reading. Fleur and Narcissa were in the seat behind the little witch and Minerva was sitting on the arm of the other seat Bellatrix was draped in.

"What does she think she will find?" Minerva asked curiously looking from the little witch to her silent mates.

"Don't know exactly but if she wants to help Bella she will find a way to do it." Narcissa was draped side ways in the chair, one hand down lightly playing with Hermione's hair while the other was wrapped around a sleepy Fleur who was curled on top of her with her little nose pressed just under her ear.

"Oui. She is determined to 'elp, our little 'Ermione." Fleur mumbled from where she was resting on Narcissa, she had her arms wrapped around the older woman.

"Love the way you say my name." It was the only thing Hermione had said since Minerva had explained what was going on with Bellatrix and until that point there had been no indication she had even been listening.

"'Ermione..." Fleur purred in her sleepy voice. The veela felt the way Narcissa shivered underneath her.

"Hush witch. I'm working here." Hermione demanded in a gentle tone without looking up.

Fleur just smiled with her eyes closed and kissed Narcissa jaw gently before snuggling in a little more. Narcissa was quite content to be made a bed by the gorgeous, sleepy, veela and lifted her other hand to wrap around Fleur's middle as well. Hermione didn't mind, having her hair played with was nice but she was too distracted by the book in her lap to really even notice it too much. In fact she was really only sat there for another ten minutes total before standing suddenly and going into the kitchen.

Minerva frowned when Hermione returned a moment later with what she was certain was the end of a wooden spoon handle and a silver butter knife. In silence the two awake witches watched as Hermione set down first the knife and then the wooden handle on top of the grip of the knife and then pulled her wand. They were mesmerised as Hermione displayed just how quick of a learner she was as she incanted a spell and gently waved her wand over the knife and piece of wood.

Slowly the silver melted and changed its shape into more of a dagger, a small dagger but still a dagger. Then the wood shifted and changed morphing around the dagger and becoming a small grip, it was the perfect size for Hermione's small hands. It didn't stop there though, as Hermione reached out while the dagger was still reforming and cut her finger on the tip holding the bleeding digit to the morphing blade. The incantation changed then and soon the blood was running down, imbuing with the blade turning it a mix of glossy silver and blood red.

When it was done Hermione glanced back at the book and read a few lines a few times before looking back at the dagger. In her dominant hand she held her wand and in the other the dagger and she turned and moved over to Bellatrix and knelt at the prone witches side. With a loose grip on her wand she moved her finger tips along the Dark Mark on Bella's arm, her fingers just barely not touching the skin. She could feel the magic within the curse mark and frowned. It was so malevolent it was practically trying to reach out and attack Hermione any way it could. She shuddered at what must have gone into creating this kind of magic and it kind of sickened her a little.

"Do you trust me with her Minerva?" Hermione asked the older witch seriously. Narcissa gently roused Fleur and the Queen's consorts sat up and watched what was going on.

"With my life." Minerva stated without hesitation.

"With Bella's?" Hermione tilted her head looking at the older woman seriously. This time Minerva hesitated.

"Yes." Minerva stated confidently after a moment and Hermione gave a small smile and nodded.

"I'm going to do something, but its going to hurt her, a lot but you can't intervene, do you understand?" Hermione set her wand down and gently readjusted Bellatrix's marked arm.

"Will it kill her?" Minerva asked concern leaking into emerald pits.

"No, but its going to hurt a lot so you cannot interrupt what I'm going to do Minerva. No matter how much she begs." Hermione watched as fear replaced concern in those striking emerald eyes.

Only when Minerva nodded did Hermione pick up her wand again and turn fully to Bellatrix. The first thing she did was cast an incarcerus on the older witch to keep her from attacking her while she worked her magic. Literally. The second thing she did was grip the dagger and wand in her hands and straddle Bellatrix's thighs sitting heavily on them in the hopes to stop the woman from flopping around too much and disrupting the spell. When was settled she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before starting the incantation.

From what Hermione had read the spell would only take about a minute and a half give or take a few seconds how ever the pain would be excruciating and if Bella didn't pass from it it would feel like a lot longer to the older witch. Hermione certainly took no pleasure in this but short of killing Voldemort with in the week, which they all thought was unlikely, there was no way to get rid of the Dark Mark that didn't involve this kind of magic. Blood Magic to fight Blood Magic.

As the spell initiated the Dark Mark shifted under Bellatrix's skin loosing shape at the sudden attack. The skin around the mark began to flare an angry red and at around the 15 second mark Bellatrix's eyes snapped open and she screamed. Minerva shifted like she wanted to do something but knew she couldnt and a whine escaped her lips as Bellatrix's screams got louder and become more toward blood curdling.

At around the 30 second point Bella had been screaming and struggling against the incarcerus, against Hermione. Hermione silently rejoiced at this though because Bella was loosing her breath fast and the sooner she became oxygen starved the sooner she would pass out. Hermione only hoped that was soon as Bella began to sweat blood from the pores in her skin around the Dark Mark. It was as the spell crept on to 45 seconds that Bella looked to Minerva, her dark chocolate eyes pleading.

"Baby please! You have to stop her! She's killing me!" Bellatrix was practically screaming the words and they were almost unintelligible

"She isn't. She is helping. It will be over soon." Minerva didn't sound like she believed herself and Hermione glared at the woman but didn't stop the incantation.

A minute ten and Bellatrix was just about delirious with the pain, her screams reduced to dull mumblings and she finally passed out. Hermione wished it had happened sooner but she knew Bella was strong, she could handle this. The last seconds seemed to tick by far slower than any second had any right to tick by. But then, finally, the Dark Mark began to glow a bright yellow and Hermione dropped her wand and took the dagger in her dominant hand and without warning pushed the tip about a half centimetre deep into Bellatrix's skin just above the mark and dragged it down slowly.

Minerva was shocked to see Hermione mutilating the woman she loved but she was more shocked to see the cut healing itself as the blade moved down. The Dark Mark was changing, the black leaking from it and becoming so white it was almost hard to look at. The design was changing too but it was too hard to see what it was changing into while it was glowing so bright. When Hermione got to the bottom of the area the Mark had encompassed she held it for a moment, she could feel the dagger thrumming and only pulled it out when it had stopped.

With the dagger removed the light faded and there upon the witches arm sat a small fierce dragon. A Hebridean Black which if you thought about it was very fitting for Bellatrix as she was a Black and she the dragon was native to Scotland as was the woman she was in love with. The creature was quite long, but solid and curled in on itself as rested passively on the witches arm, in her skin. Though there was no colour to the animal it species was obvious, the ridges along its back and the arrow head tip to its tail being the main indicators.

Bella blinked awake slowly before Hermione had a chance to move and stared at the little witch. Hermione looked down, took her wand and removed the incarcerus before she could move Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's left arm and turned it to see the inside of her forearm. A matching dragon rested in Hermione's skin looking just as passive as the one on Bellatrix's arm. The skin around both dragons looked irritated. For a moment Hermione thought the witch was going to be mad at her but instead Bella surprised her by pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thank you." The woman breathed out in utter relief.

"What did she do?" Minerva asked looking at the dual marks on Bella and Hermione's arms. Hermione moved off Bella and over to her witches.

"The Dark Mark is an unknown magic, blood magic, but otherwise no one really knows how it was created. Considering it was Voldemort I went out on a limb and assumed it create by some heinous act which would only make it breakable upon his death. A true death." Hermione explained as Fleur pulled her to cuddle on the chair with herself and Narcissa.

"That would explain why it only faded when he disappeared the first time." Bellatrix was tracing the little dragon on her arm as she pressed into Minerva's side.

"Right. So I obviously couldn't remove it completely. I remembered reading a book a couple of weeks ago on out dated binding spells. I was able to sever the link you had with Voldemort, that was why it hurt you so much. But it couldn't remain severed because of the blood magic, he would have been able to re-establish it." Hermione further explained as Narcissa's fingers moved over the dragon.

"So... you severed it and then recreated a bond with yourself using the initial spell Voldemort created?" Bellatrix asked and Hermione nodded.

"But won't he just be able to link with both of you now?" Minerva asked frowning and Hermione shook her head.

"Had I not used the blood dagger then yes. But I have completely recreated the spell as my own, with my own blood." Hermione offered gently.

"You felt it?" Bellatrix asked looking from Hermione's face to her arm.

"I did, though not as intensely as you. But... it might make you feel better to know that He would have felt it in its full intensity." Hermione smile was small and sincere and Bella matched it.

"That does make me feel better." Bellatrix grinned slowly.

Fleur and Narcissa pulled Hermione closer to them and she pressed back into them and let out a little yawn. That kind of magic, having never performed it before especially, was rather draining on her. Of course it was also late and Minerva stated that she and Bella should really be leaving them in peace, there was a chorus of good-nights and Bella hugged Hermione again before the two witches left with the small elf. At that point Hermione was almost asleep in her seat so Fleur gathered her up and took her into the bedroom.

Deciding it was too much effort to get into bedclothes Narcissa simply banished her witches and her own clothes to the flood and crawled into bed with Hermione. The little witch rolled onto her side and let Narcissa spoon her, not minding one little bit that they were all naked. Fleur slid under the blankets and slid her arm under their pillows and wrapped her other arm around both witches as Hermione curled into her front, her head pressed under Fleur's chin. There were no good-nights as the three easily fell into content sleep.

Hermione blinked her eyes open the following morning, a moment of panic when she felt a hand on her breast and a thigh pressed deliciously between her own, until she realised she was safe and the people touching her were very welcome. Lips found her neck and teeth nipped at her ear and after the panic was waned Hermione started to think she might have been dreaming except her dreams never felt this real. She was also usually on top but she wasn't quite ready to admit she might be a bit of a domme, a gentle domme, but still a domme.

"You make ze most delicious sounds when you sleep." Fleur purred in Hermione's ear and she felt her skin prickle pleasantly.

"It's so early..." Hermione attempted coyly.

"It's after nine, Your Highness." Narcissa retorted and Hermione smirked.

Unwittingly Narcissa had given Hermione an opening and she moved quickly managing to get out from between the two women and down to the foot of the bed. For a moment they looked a little concerned, like they had done something wrong or pushed too far too soon, until they saw the sultry grin and the shine in her eyes. Concern melted to curiosity as the witches regarded the little brunette sitting at the end of the bed with her knees slightly apart resting on the bed while she otherwise sat back on her haunches. The position extended Hermione's muscles just nicely and the brunette had to stifle a giggle as she was openly checked out.

"As you've pointed out, I'm the queen here. So... I want to watch you two." Hermione stated seriously.

"You... want to watch us?" Fleur looked surprised but not nearly as surprised as Narcissa looked.

"Yes. Please." She added as an afterthought. She may be a queen, she may want this pretty badly but she certainly wasn't going to make her loves uncomfortable.

"What if we want to touch you?" Narcissa asked with a slight frown.

"I'll be here for a while. For now, I want to watch my girlfriends... fuck." The way Hermione said the final word, low and so very suggestive, almost a purr but not quite. Yet the affect it had on the witches before her was appealing to witness as they both made soft needy sounds.

The two older witches blinked lust blown eyes at Hermione before turning to one another. As if making a silent agreement they moved at the same time and filled the space Hermione had vacated only moments before. Fleur threaded a hand in the hair at the back of Narcissa's neck and pulled the striking woman into a heated kiss while Narcissa placed her hand on Fleur's hip and all but forced her thigh between Fleur's. Hermione knelt there with her hands resting on her thighs as she watch raptly as her mates kissed heatedly and pressed ever closer to one another.

The sight was so arousing that without any physical stimulation at all Hermione could feel her nipples harden and looked down at them. Fleur made a soft sound into Narcissa's mouth when the older witches thigh pressed firmly into her heat. Hermione was already so wet, she suspected it had a lot to do with the dream she had been having but this was a big contributing factor. Hermione suspected Fleur might have been the more forward of the two women in front of her but was surprised to see Narcissa be the aggressor as the woman pushed the Veela back onto her back and moved over her. Another sound escaped Fleur as Cissa began kissing her way down the younger witches neck.

At this point Hermione couldn't remain still and lifted her hands to cup her own breasts, rolling her nipples gently as she watched Narcissa leave a mark on the swell of Fleur's pale pink tipped breast. When Narcissa took Fleur's stiff areola into her mouth the veela moaned a little louder and arched her back, Hermione had to work to stifle her answering moan. Fleur's hands weren't idle either and one hand moved to cup Narcissa plump but firm ass and pull her tighter against her as the other slid from Narcissa's hair down over the woman's front to cup and squeeze a full breast.

Narcissa moaned around Fleur's nipple which had the veela gasping and letting out a low needy groan. As Narcissa moved lower, done toying with Fleur's sensitive nipples, Hermione could hear the slicking sound as her thigh moved away Fleur's slick core. The veela whimpered and Hermione shifted of to the side just a little give the descending Narcissa space to move lower on the bed. Hermione had moved so she was sitting leaning against the wall with her legs in front of her spread just enough to accommodate her hand as she gently circled her own clit. Fleur looked over as her fingers tangled in black hair as Narcissa kissed a path down her flat stomach.

"Merde! Vous etes si sexy." Fleur gasped out. Narcissa got comfortable on her front and glanced over at Hermione as she kissed the inside of Fleur's thighs, teasing the veela.

Hermione groaned, she was so hot for these two women it wasn't even close to funny and Fleur speaking French in that desire laden purr of hers made Hermione insides twist in the best possible way. She clenched around nothing as Fleur spread her legs more and arched her back as she silently pleaded with Narcissa to just take her finally. Narcissa was having none of it though, she looked over and watched Hermione for a moment as she ran her tongue up the inside of Fleur's thigh. The veela was about beside herself.

"Aimez-vous ca? Voulez-vous qu'elle va te faire foutre? Hermione was so glad she had taken the time to learn French while she had been in primary school. She had read enough to keep it relatively fresh in her mind.

"S'il vous plait. S'il vous plait, baise-moi." Fleur attempted to beg while answering her little mate at the same time. Narcissa looked up a little focused but didn't stop her nibbling of the soft skin on the inside of Fleur's thigh.

"Elle ne vous comprend pas." Hermione husked to Fleur before her tone became a little harder, more demanding.

"Beg in English." Hermione ordered of her French girlfriend and the throbbing Veela complied immediately.

"Please! Please Cissa, I need you to fuck me." Fleur gasped out, she was so wound up her hips were rocking beyond her control. The sight was intoxicating to behold.

Narcissa had waiting throughout the exchange, much like Hermione the Veela's native language did amazing things too her, but when Fleur had so willingly done as she was told she was speared into action. Surging forward Narcissa wrapped her lips around Fleur's throbbing, hard, clit and sucked. Fleur moaned so loudly Hermione was convinced people would hear it above ground and it made her own hips jolt and she stroked her clit firmly. Narcissa alternated between flicking the nub with her tongue and suckling the small pearl, pushing Fleur higher but not enough to topple the blonde into oblivion.

"Use your fingers, Cissy. Two." Hermione ordered from where she sat tugging her nipple and rolling her clit beneath her fingers.

Without missing a beat Narcissa complied, she swiped her middle and index fingers through the copious amounts of Fleur's arousal and then pushed in. The French witch cried out at the same time as Hermione, who had pushed two fingers into herself at the same time as she now had both hands between her legs, the blonde arched and pulled a little harshly on Narcissa's hair. Narcissa only flinched slightly but was not to be deterred by a little pain, she was enjoying this too much, loving pleasing Fleur this way and the blonde was a delectable mix of tangy and sweet that had the older woman's mouth watering.

Fleur was getting close, Narcissa and Hermione could both see it, Cissa could feel it even. It was an addictive sight, to see the smart, powerful and extremely attractive veela losing herself in feeling, in such desire. Her skin was sweat slicked and so flushed she was practically glowing, her knees were bent, feet flat on the bed and legs wide spread to accommodate Narcissa between them. Both hands were tangled in Narcissa's hair and her eyes were closed as she lost herself to the feeling of Narcissa pleasing her, her mouth slack as moans and gasps flowed from it continuously. The sight was too much for Hermione who curled her fingers inside once, twice, three time before she was biting her lip hard enough to break the skin as she stifled her moan of completion as she came.

Narcissa was aware of Hermione, as aware of the brunette as she was of the blonde almost. Her gaze lingered on the now broken lip and she moaned softly as Hermione's tongue peaked out and licked up a bead of blood as she panted. Her fingers still circling her clit to bring herself down before stopping and removing her hands all together. The raven haired woman watched for a moment longer before focusing entirely on Fleur and ignoring the persistent ache between her own thighs.

Hermione was certain she could only feel better if she had come from her witches touches instead of her own, she felt quite satisfied. When she looked up, though, she could see Fleur still wasnt quite there and Narcissa's hips were shifting just a little as though she was trying to get any kind of pressure between her thighs. With a smirk and a plan the little witch moved back onto her knees and moved over until she was kneeling beside Narcissa's legs. Her hand moved out and smoothed over the firm, round ass, squeezing gently, enough to get a moan from Narcissa which in turn made Fleur moan and buck her hips just a little more erratically.

"Lift up, I want you on your knees. Spread." Hermione ordered of her older girlfriend. Narcissa paused in her actions only long enough to do as she was bid.

Hermione leaned down and pressed a kiss to Narcissa ass before she moved closer, she wasted very little time in executing her plan. Her right hand moved and fingers probed between extremely slick folds. Glancing down Hermione noticed that Narcissa had practically painted her own thighs with her arousal and she found it pleased her greatly to see that. But her witch needed relief and she was determined to give it to her so she wasted no more time pushing into Narcissa with her middle and ring finger. As she pushed inside the older witch, a place she realised she really enjoyed being, she leaned over Cissy and wrapped her free arm around her and placed her hand between slick thighs and began to rub the tight bundle she found there.

Narcissa had cried out at the much needed penetration and picked up the speed in which she fucked Fleur. At this point she wanted the blonde to come with her and she knew she herself would not last very long at all. Hermione seemed to be banking on this as Narcissa felt the little witch angle her hand so her fingers drove down into that perfect spot along her front wall. She began curling her own fingers inside Fleur and with the pressure inside and the stimulation two their nubs both women were soon screaming and coming together. Tumbling into the abyss together. Fleur tightened around Narcissa, clamping down on her fingers at the same time Narcissa clamped around Hermione's but there was a distinct different between the way both women climaxed.

For Narcissa, it was a pulsing fluttering of walls and the gentle expulsion of slick, hot fluid, not much but enough to drip. For Fleur it was an extreme tensing of her body, she was a little worried for Cissa's fingers, and then a sudden release that included the sudden, harsh, ejaculation she had only achieved one other time before then. It had been the first time she had made herself come, since then she had forced herself to hold back as she was rather embarrassed by her bodies reaction to orgasm. There was no holding back with her mates.

Fleur became hypersensitive as she came down and she had to push Narcissa away as she just could not handle it any more. Narcissa came down slowly, her orgasm drawn out by the decidedly talented Queen knelt behind her. Eventually though Hermione withdrew and let her lover shift and lay beside Fleur and relax. Both of them were panting, Narcissa had moved from between Fleurs legs but only far enough up the bed to rest her head on the veela's tummy, Fleur hand her hand still in Narcissa's hair only now she gently running her fingers through it. Hermione remained looking down at the two women with eyes almost black with desire.

"You are both so beautiful like that." Hermione's voice was smooth but low, the lust evident but not thick.

"Like what?" Fleur was still slightly out of breath and feeling quite content though she and Narcissa both managed to look up at their queen.

"Like always. But specifically freshly fucked." Hermione stated sincerely and revelled in the fact both her girls shivered at her words.

"Rest, darlings. I'm going to shower and start on a late breakfast. Or maybe an early lunch." Hermione added after a moment and slid off the bed.

The brunette was feelings satisfied and secretly very pleased with her loves compliance, watching them do as she asked, or demanded, was very arousing to her. That they willingly gave her that kind of power over them in that situation made her hot all over against just thinking about it. They truly were beautiful and she had no doubt at all that she would love them both with everything she had and she suddenly became determined to make this world better for them if no one else. She gathered her clothes and blew her drowsy witches a kiss before striding confidently into the bathroom.

* * *

"Do you think they are done?" Bellatrix was sitting in Minerva's lap back in their own little underground hide away.

The two witches had waited until around 9:30 that morning before calling Kinny and having the little elf take them to the Queen's bunker. When they had arrived it was to the sound of a rather loud moan echoed by another, yet distinctly different moan. Deciding that starting their day a little late might be prudent, after all they had already interrupted the witches once in the last 24 hours, they had had Kinny take them back to their own bunker where they had settled down with some tea and a book each to wait it out. Their own trysts could last for hours, they both had a decent amount of stamina, but they were certain the royal triad would not take nearly so long as the Queen knew they would be visiting. Surely.

"I think we should have lunch here and go over afterwards." Minerva spoke a little sheepishly, she certainly didn't want to be the one to break the three up. She had witnessed Hermione's temper a time or two.

"Well in that case... it's a while until lunch time..." Bella trailed off suggestively as she grinned at the woman she was seated on. Minerva didn't respond verbally and instead stood, lifting Bella with her, and strode into the bedroom.

* * *

 **I have taken a few liberties regarding Big V's Dark Mark, obviously whether or not this is even plausible i have no idea and i know its like technically no doubt quite tough magic so how would Hermione really be able to do it?... Well she is Hermione, and the future queen dammit.**

 **Also i know i'm a little vague on the incantations and what not... my apologies i just don't find it terribly necessary so long as i at least somewhat explain what the spell does.**

 **As for the French i've tossed in there, i don't speak French, i can read only small amount of French but i'll try to translate for you. Google helped me here so French speakers feel free to correct me if i'm wrong.**

 _Merde! Vous etes si sexy. -_ Shit! You are so sexy.

 _Aimez-vous ca? Voulez-vous qu'elle va te faire foutre? -_ Do you like that? Do you want her to fuck you?

 _S'il vous plait. S'il vous plait, baise-moi. -_ Please. Please, fuck me.

 _Elle ne vous comprend pas. -_ She does not understand you.

 **Again this phrases and their translations are mostly just guessing and trusting google translate on my part.**

 **If any of you think you might be able to help with my prophecy issue then please feel free to PM and talk to me about it cause i really just can't figure out how to write the damnable thing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So to explain about the prophecy, i've realised i made a mistake focussing on it as much as i did without actually having it figured out. I am the kind of person who writes the plot as i think of it. I generally have a start and finish in mind but don't really have much of middle going. So it is difficult for me to think of a prophecy and i'm just unable to word it right even if i did so i apologise. Eventually i plan to write the prophecy and edit the last chapter but for now i just don't have it.**

 **I've added a new pairing to this fic, a background couple somewhat but i thought the pairing was kind of cute so i hope you guys enjoy it. Will no doubt pair other people up later.**

 **This chapter the Royal Triad finally get to get out of the bunker!**

 **Reviews encouraged.**

* * *

Hermione was laying on the floor of the den between two of the armchairs panting a little, she had just got done wrestling with Kinny over a book Hermione had wanted to read but the little elf wouldn't let her. The elf had won by using unfair tactics, she had apparated right from under to the little witch toppling the queen to the floor. Narcissa was snoozing in a chair and Fleur was probably asleep in the shower at this point, all three of them were exhausted. Minerva and Bellatrix had had the triad training so hard the last month that they hadn't had the energy to be intimate since the second time. Hermione didn't have the energy to get up and just flopped out there on the floor and closed her eyes.

"Queen and her misses need to go to bed. Lot's to be done tomorrow." Kinny demanded and a moment later Hermione found herself in her usual night clothes and in bed with a startled but also pyjama clad Narcissa and a very naked very wet blonde who just groaned in annoyance and curled into Hermione.

Hermione scowled about getting wet while in the bed but let out a soft amused sigh as both her witches curled into her and tangled their fingers together over Hermione's chest before both began to snore quietly. Most of Hermione's frustration was from being driven so hard to get things done and learn new things that she had been unable to be intimate with her equally exhausted mates. They couldn't even kiss since they were in the process of becoming animagus and had to hold a Mandrake leaf in their mouths for a month. A whole month! Thankfully that was up tomorrow.

When she closed her eyes she was only awake long enough to be aware of Kinny draping a blanket over the three of them. Minerva had tasked Kinny with keeping the witches on track with their training and their study. That's right, Professor McGonagall was making them study. Fleur and Hermione thought the information was quite enjoyable, outside of Hermione's typical 5 through 7 year school work which Minerva had supplied all the books for, the little brunette was learning military ranks and strategy. Fleur and Narcissa both were supposed to be learning the military side of it all but Narcissa was not nearly as interested as Hermione or Fleur were.

Not that Narcissa wasn't learning, she just wasn't nearly as interested and instead spent most of her time in the kitchen making them their meals unless she was training. They had re-purposed the hall between the bedroom and the den as a duelling platform. Kinny managed to fix all the broken bits at the end of each day. The biggest problem was that the witches were holding back when training with one another so they didn't want to hurt each other. When it was Bella or Minerva though all bets were off, Hermione had earned herself a blood nose duelling Bellatrix a couple of days ago and Narcissa had definitely freaked out at her apologetic sister.

Since Hermione had recreated the Dark Lords curse mark Bella had been different with Hermione, more concerned and polite and a little on the hovering side of things. Not that Hermione really minded, Bellatrix was brilliant just like the she was in love with, the pair were a wonder match in Hermiones mind. On top of being wonderful Bellatrix also had stories of Narcissa when she was just a little girl and Hermione had loved the idea of a three year old Narcissa playing with a stuffed Gryphon. They had also learned that as bad as Cygnus Black had been Druella was worse, a cold woman who Hermione suspected had suffered post-partum depression. That or she was just a bitch.

They also learned about Minerva and her little brothers who had all died either because of Grindlewald or Voldemort, it only furthered all of their resolve to erase the Dark Lord from existence. There was no place for ruthless murderers, hypocrites or even jaded lovers. Minerva even explained that Albus had been in love with Grindlewald at one point in time, before Ariana had died. Hermione felt bad for the man for a moment before remembering what an idiot that man really was. Eccentric, people called him but she was convinced he was just a fool who liked to play games just a little too much.

* * *

Luna had been standing outside Flourish and Blotts looking in the window when it had started. At first a small chip of cobblestone had bounced off the back of her head and then they were there. Draco, Blaise Zabini and Crabbe. She looked at them in her usual way, she would show no fear, these people are not that scary. In fact she was certain that if she were some kind of beast she would only smell fear wafting off them, they looked nervous and edgy which was only partly because they were attacking her in public. Very much in public.

Yet, before they could even open their mouths, a hand settled on Luna's lower back and the boys turned their attention to the new comer with sneers on their faces. Well except for Draco, the platinum blonde looked more ashamed than anything else. Which made sense considering it was Pansy Parkinson now standing beside her, her hand resting on the small of Luna's back. The raven haired girl looked considerably down trodden, she had obviously not had a lot of sleep nor had she bathed particularly well lately. Thinking about it Luna would almost hazard a guess that Pansy had been sleeping on the street.

"I know you aren't stupid enough to attack Luna in public Draco. Or at least I am certain you realise that I have nothing else to lose at this point and i've always been able to take you in a duel." Pansy drawled, her tone was a clear threat and Draco actually swallowed. Pansy was perhaps the first person to ever openly stand up for her and Luna couldn't help but find the witch even more attractive than she originally had.

Luna had always appreciated the way Pansy looked, she carried herself well, was obviously confident in herself. She was also smart enough to be a Ravenclaw but that was beside the point. The sharp green eyes could have rendered any man a puddle on the floor, or woman for that matter and though she had been called pug-nosed Luna just couldn't see it, not so much now anyway. Soft full pink lips hid shiny straight white teeth behind her usual smirk. Or would have if Pansy was wearing the usual smirk. Yet Luna only seemed to like the less fake looking Pansy all the more.

"Go home, Parkinson. Oh... that's right. You don't have one." Zabini laughed in her face but Pansy hardly flinched.

"I think we could take you, three against one?" Draco laughed bolstered by Blaises comment it seemed.

"What about three against 5, cousin?" A voice spoke from behind the three boys and they startled turning to be faced with both Weasley women and Nymphadora Tonks.

"The Dark Lord wanted to send a warning to your father, blood-traitor. He best stop publishing that drivel, or else." Draco hissed at Luna before the three boys left without another word, they weren't so stupid to think they could take both Weasley females and an Auror as well as Pansy. Luna was ok with people thinking she couldn't handle herself as well.

Molly and Ginny both scowled after the three young men while Nymphadora went over to check Luna and Pansy. The Slytherin of the group shifted on her feet a little nervously now, defending Luna was one thing, Luna was kind, but being around the Auror and the two Weasley was something all together uncomfortable. Not that she had any excuse to leave though, and go where? The patch of cobblestones that seemed to be the softest of all the cobblestones that she had decided to claim as her bed.

"You two right?" Nymphadora asked looking both Luna and Pansy over. Pansy was a little surprised.

"Oh yes. I'd wager Pansy would have kept me safe." Luna smiled that naturally sweet, dreamy smile she always wore and Pansy had to tell herself not to stare. She had always been a little enamored by Luna.

"I'd have tried." Pansy spoke before she could sensor herself. Nymphadora smiled and the two red-heads moved over to them.

"Luna, where is your father?" Molly asked looking past the little witch and into the books store.

"Oh, daddy was busy so he dropped me off in the alley to get my supplies for school." Luna explains still with that same cute smiled, like nothing in this world could bother her. It was at that point Ron and Harry walked over with Fred and George in tow.

"Parkinson! Who have you been tormenting today?" Ron asked in his usually belligerent way. Pansy scowled but before she could speak Luna stepped in front of her.

"Ronald, dear. Do you and Harry have everything you need?" Molly, ever the doting mother.

"Everything except for Parkinson knicking-off." Ron sniffed giving the Slytherin a disgusted look.

"Don't worry. I'm gone." It was only then that Pansy actually dropped her hand, unconsiously she had remained in contact with Luna, her hand moving to the blondes hip when she had stepped in front of her.

"That's right. First Voldemort, then this... queen, then everything will be as it should be." Ron couldn't possibly as stupid as he sounds.

"Oh... you think the Queen is a threat to you? Do you know anything about her?" Luna asked with a tilt to her head.

"I know she intends to rise to power after Voldemort's been killed. Probably going to be worse than than him too." Harry finally spoke up. It was obvious that he had been spending way too much time with Albus. Molly frowned at him and Tonks sighed.

"You cant really be that cynical, Potter. Who could be worse than that mad-man?" Pansy actually laughed at the idiot Boy-who-lived.

"What would you know, Parkinson?" Ron snarled stepping menacingly towards Pansy only to end up with Luna's wand pointing at his chest.

"Pansy has done nothing wrong. The Queen, has done nothing to threaten you. Maybe you should at least _try_ thinking before you speak." Luna's voice, possibly for the first time ever, was low and more than a little menacing. They all looked a little startled, except Pansy who just looked impressed.

"Boy's why dont you go along to Fortesques to your father and we will be along in a moment." Molly's tone brokered no argument so the boys did as they were told. Talking a big game but with no follow through and it made Pansy want to laugh.

"Luna? Do you know anything about the Queen?" Tonks asked curiously when the boys were out of earshot.

"A little. Why?" Luna asked curiously as she shifted a little closer to Pansy. Pansy placed her hand a little higher on Lunas hip and gave an encouraging squeeze.

"Would you tell us what she is about?" Hope was shining in Molly's eyes.

"She is about leading in a new world. A free world." Luna shrugged like it should have been obvious.

"Hermione would have loved that." Ginny mumbled a little sadly but where the other four witches looked sad Luna had on a look of knowing.

* * *

Hermione and Fleur watched as Narcissa did the dishes, they had offered to help her but she had refused saying she needed something to do while they waited for their taskmasters. The older witch seemed frustrated which her younger partners could completely relate too. Hermione had wanted to have her witches again but Minerva and Bella seemed to go out of their way to exhaust the triad. Now though things were starting to slow down. Today was the day they performed the final part of their animagus ritual and took on their animal forms.

After today the three would be a lot less busy, Hermione wouldn't need to study as much and instead Minerva, Bella and her witches would be testing her on practical spells. She had already read all the theoretical work, after all she is a bookworm. But she expected to be able to have a lot more time to dedicate to her mates, to the women she had fallen very much in love with. She really wished she could woo them though, she knew she would more than a little demanding in bed, she thought she knew why that is too and it made her want to treat her witches like the queens they are. But she couldn't do that and it frustrated her.

Fleur felt in a similar way and being a veela she missed the intimate moments with her mates desperately, thankfully she hadn't marked them yet or it would be a lot worse for her. She also wanted to be able to do sweet things for her mates yet was limited to the occasional foot rub, albeit briefly before they went to sleep, and making them tea. But soon, she had spoken to Minerva and the witch had agreed to allow it, she would take them to the Veela's, to her grandmother. She, as well as they, needed some more socialising to happen. She wanted to show off the mates she had found, the women she loved.

Narcissa was a little different though, she didn't need the outward socialising one but, she wanted her lovers desperately. For more years than she wanted to count her pleasure hadn't mattered, wasn't worth the time it would take to make it happen. Now she had two beautiful women who actually wanted to make her scream in the best way and she had been driven to the point of exhaustion very briefly after their relationship made it to that level. She knew without a doubt that she loved Fleur and Hermione, she often wondered how it was possible to love two women at once. Wondered but never questioned.

The youngest Black had just gotten done with the dishes and had flounced over and found herself sitting, straddling, Hermiones lap. Hermione slid her arms around her witch and pulled her firmly against her as Narcissa nuzzled her throat. The blonde had grown right out of her silky black hair and Fleur and Hermione both often found themselves running their fingers through the strands. Narcissa adored the gentle affectionate touches she received from her loves, she had been far too long without any kind of contact let alone gentle loving touches.

They had only been sitting, all three together, for a few minutes at the most before a popping sound signalled the entrance of Minerva, who looked amused, and a damp haired and harried looking Bellatrix who was being chided by the little elf. Hermione had been a little reserved to accept Kinny's help to begin with but the little elf was, as far as Kinny was concerned, above the witches she served, which Hermione rather enjoyed and found that she didn't mind telling Kinny when she was being a prat. Kinny would take it in her stride and simply tell Hermione to get on with her work.

"What took so long?" Narcissa mumbled against Hermione's neck without looking up, the little witch chuckled at the confused look mirrored on Bella and Minerva's faces. Fleur translated for them with a smirk.

"Ah... well, I could tell you. But I wont. Suffice it to say we lost track of time." Minerva explained and Hermione felt Narcissa stiffen and saw Fleur scowl.

"Darlings... tonight we will make up for the last month hm? Let's not waste time being angry." Hermione cut them both off before they could start ranting but her words had worked. Minerva cast the little witch a thankful look.

"Well. Should we get started?" Bellatrix huffed out, Fleur suspected she maybe wasnt quite satisfied when Kinny had arrived.

"Yes please. Me first." The veela stood from her seat and rolled her shoulders pulling her wand. Minerva pulled her own wand and the two stepped into the clear space in the kitchen.

"All right. Speak the incantation and do the movements. On the final down stroke swallow the leaf." Minerva instructed. She had taught the three witches the spell and wand movements well before today, her Bella was also due to do the final incantation today as well. Though she and Bella had managed to still remain intimate they had purposefully exhausted the triad.

There was silence except for Fleur's soft chanting, Hermione and Narcissa had turned to watched the gorgeous blonde. It took several long minutes of chanting and wand movements before the final down stroke occurred and the witches watched Fleur swallow. The initial transformation started slow, the entire body tensing to the point of agony that thankfully only lasted a couple of seconds and then it transitioned. Where Fleur had been standing a moment before now stood a large, beautiful, Harpy Eagle.

Fleur's animagus was an incredible sight. The upper side of the bird was covered in slate-black feathers while the underside was mostly white, the feathers covering the higher portion of the birds legs were white though striped with black giving it a speckled look. A broad black band of feathers separated the white breast from the grey head of the eagle, the being a light grey and crowned with a double crest. The topside of the tail is black with three grey bands while the underside is black with three white bands. Fleurs usually striking blue eyes had dulled to a soft grey and her beak and the skin around it and the eyes were black. Her scaled legs stood out as a solid almost bright yellow. Fleur looked magnificent.

"Beautiful. Well done Fleur. Narcissa, you next." Minerva spoke proudly as she watched the Harpy eagle flap its massive wings and leap onto the breakfast table.

"Just a moment, I want you all to take a moment and think about how appropriate it is that Fleur is a Harpy Eagle." Hermione said grinning proudly at her veela.

"That is pretty awesome." Bellatrix said amused and Narcissa took a moment to smooth her hand down Fleur's silky feathers.

"All right gorgeous, show us what you got?" Hermione smiled at her witch, she missed the warm weight of her on her lap but only a little, she was mostly interested to see what animal Narcissa was.

Narcissa grinned at Hermione and stood in the spot Fleur had occupied a moment ago and pulled her wand. Minerva nodded and Narcissa took a breath and started her incantation. It took around the same time it took Fleur only when Narcissa's body seized right before the transformation the woman let out a soft whimper before her body changed. Where Fleur became a large bird of prey Narcissa became a large black wolf with barely visible white hairs around her paws, snout and tail. Anyone would have to be standing within reach of her to notice the while they were so sparce through the thick coat. To top it off the wolf still had chilling ice-blue eyes.

Fleur, still in her animagus form trilled a sharp whistle as she regarded the wolf. Hermione was beaming proudly as she had for Fleur and the wolfs ears dropped and she let out a little whine as she looked at the little brunette. Narcissa more so than Fleur seemed to enjoy praise and making her mates proud, both on a domestic and sexual level depending on the situation. Hermione smiled and the wolf trotted over to her and licked at her fingers making Hermione chuckle fondly. The little witch took a moment and thread her fingers through the wolfs thick coat before standing and taking her place in the kitchen with wand in hand.

The wolf took a seat on her haunches by the seat Hermione had just vacated and Fleur fluttered over to land on the seat. Hermione watched as Fleur-eagle reached over and gently nibbled the wolfs ear, tenderly preening the wolfs fur. Taking her stance, Hermione started the incantation and the movements, swallowing the leaf on the down stroke. Her body seized but the pain didn't both her so much, she was too excited. When she transformed it was as smooth as the others and where she had been standing as a human a moment before she was now stood as small, winter coat covered red fox with rich chocolate eyes. Where they would have to look closer into Fleur and Narcissa's identifying marks, Hermione's were quite obvious, a small white mark in the shape of a dragon on her left forearm.

The little fox twisted to look at herself and then trotted over to her mates, Narcissa nuzzled her happily and when she jumped up beside Fleur on the seat the eagle nibbled Hermione's pointed ear the way she had Narcissa's. Minerva and Bellatrix watched the three with smiles on their faces, the triad were in such serious harmony with one another that it was quite pleasant to see. Bella stood and pressed a kiss to Minerva's cheek and then stepped up to the plate so to speak. The new animagus' turned and watched the eldest Black sister as she drew her wand.

Bellatrix did all the movements and spoke the incantation and swallowed the leaf at the right time and then her body seized and a moment later, surprising, a second large black wolf stood in the kitchen. Narcissa lifted her head and whined at her sister before trotting over, Bellatrix was so black that she didn't have any of the white flecks that Narcissa did and her eyes were a rich amber, the chocolate brown closest to the pupil and the outwards edges of the iris were a bright honey color. In the same place Hermione had hers, Bellatrix also had a dragon shaped mark on her left foreleg.

"Well that is interesting. Animagus forms arent related to relations, its curious that the Black sisters were both black wolves." Minerva stated to the animals in the kitchen.

Narcissa sat beside Bellatrix, they were very similar looking animals, Narcissa's white furs stood out a lot more beside the pitch black Bellatrix and Narcissa was a little smaller, not much but just enough to notice while they were side by side. The most obvious difference were the eyes, ice and honey. Minerva regarded the witches before her before smiling brightly, she was about to speak when Kinny grumbled about them getting back in their human forms, the creatures all regarded the little elf for a moment before obediently doing as they were told. Hermione had the sense to hop off the chair before she changed back so as no to potentially hurt Fleur.

"Wow, that was bloody wicked." Bellatrix spoke excitedly looping an arm around her little sisters shoulders. Narcissa leaned into her smiling brightly while Fleur sat and pulled Hermione onto her lap.

"You were so fluffy." Fleur purred at Hermione who flushed faintly and placed a chaste kiss on the veela's lips.

"You and Cissa are gorgeous, like completely. Human and animal. Large apex predators. It's impressive." Hermione smiled and her mates mirrored it.

"All right. Gush later, today we are working on Glamors because in two weeks there will be a gathering of the Militia." The triad groaned knowing it would no doubt be another exhaustive day.

* * *

Voldemort was pacing in front of rows of his most loyal and Severus Snape, the black haired man looked a little anxious in that he was sweating but otherwise looked quite calm. The sweating could be because of the heat, but really the mad man worried him more than anything. Severus as of lately had lost all will to engage in this bloody war. Albus forced him to take on this role as loyal death eater for a mad man and Voldemort expected Severus to spy on Albus. Both men were fickle morons that had no bloody clue. He wanted out so desperately.

"You're telling me people are defecting to follow this... queen?" Voldemort hissed at Severus who nodded slowly.

"Then maybe we can befriend her, have her fight with us." Voldemort mused aloud, Severus wouldn't have replied but the Dark Lord looked at his questioningly.

"With all due respect, My Lord. I do not think a queen would bow to anyone, or she would not claim such a title." Severus hadn't wanted to say it, definitely didn't want to say it when he was brought to his knees by a crucio he didn't deserve.

"Are you saying i'm not worthy of being followed? There is none more powerful than I!" Voldemort hissed furiously. Ignoring his fear of Dumbledor apparently.

"No, My Lord. But I cannot speak for a woman who obviously wants the power for herself." Severus tried his most placating tone. Voldemort backed off.

"Let them come. First Dumbledor then this... Queen. I'll torture Bellatrix and Minerva myself." Clearly still hung up on Bellatrix only now he is convinced it was Minerva that talked the woman into leaving. Severus was sure there was more to it than that.

"Of course, My Lord." Severus bowed and stepped back into the ranks. He was gone and not coming back. This war was no longer worth it.

* * *

"So you know who this queen is?" Pansy asked Luna as they were sitting in Luna's bedroom the afternoon of the Queens outting.

"Yes, and you do too." Luna was playing in Pansy's hair, the Slytherin had been living with her and her father since Pansy had first defended Luna.

"But you wont tell me who it is?" Pansy fired off again, she was quite content sitting on the floor leaning against the bed with her head resting on Luna's thigh.

"You will find out tonight." Luna was amused, Pansy was so curious.

"Yeah but... if its someone I know chances are they wont be happy to see me." Pansy pointed out after a moment.

"Chances are you will be surprised, honey. She is a very just woman." Luna smiled when Pansy moved off the floor and pushed the little blonde back on the bed before laying over her.

"Have I mentioned lately how beautiful you are." Pansy spoke softly, sincerely.

"Not today." Luna smiled brighter and kissed the end of Pansy's nose. Pansy sighed rather happily and nuzzled into Luna's neck holding the witch to her.

They had started their relationship only a week before, they had gotten to know one another well over the week since Luna had brought the Slytherin home and after a week the little blonde had plucked up the courage to tell Pansy how she felt. Pansy was so relieved to know that Luna felt the same that she laughed at the blondes confession, she kissed the younger witch before Luna could be hurt by her reaction and from then on their bond had only grown. They had not been intimate with one another, at least nothing beneath clothing. Luna had stated she wanted to go slow and Pansy was rather inclined to prefer that as well, after Draco had attempted to force himself on her she had shied away from the idea of sex a bit.

Not that that meant they couldn't cuddle, make out or even touch. It was more just that the touches weren't meant to arouse but simply as affection, they were gentle, tender touches instead of rushed needy fumblings. Pansy enjoyed the intimacy, something she hadn't felt before in her life, she liked being able to be soft and affectionate towards someone without the pressure that her 'friends' or parents would ridicule her for it. Luna liked it too, she enjoyed the gentle touches and had no qualms letting Pansy lave affection on her, she adored Pansy. A smart, surprisingly funny, definitely sweet young woman who wanted nothing more than to treat Luna like she was the sun.

Pansy had explained that she had been kicked out when her parents had found out about the incident with Draco at school. They had shouted at her for getting the young man in trouble, accusing her of plotting against the Dark Lord by getting the Malfoy heir in trouble at school and diminishing his station with his peers. They had told her she was a fool and should have just given herself to him, that she would have been lucky if she had been bred by him. It was at that point she shouted that she didn't even like men, Draco had been a target of hers, someone who held her at arms length but acted just as smitten with her when it mattered. He had been her beard. But eventually her father slapped her around a bit, accusing her of being a lying whore and 'faggot-scum', she had no idea they were such phobes, then they kicked her out.

Luna had surprised her now-girlfriend with the level of fury she exuded when Pansy explained these things, it was impressive really. Luna's sub-conscious had directed raw magic to protect Pansy while it obliterated the field of flowers around them. When she was done it was clear Luna had expended a lot of energy with her the raw magic and had passed out after mumbling an 'i'll kill 'em'. Pansy had smiled at the girl affectionately and scooped her up, Luna was such a slight thing and it made Pansy wonder if she was eating right, and carried her back to the house Luna and her father lived in. Xenophilius had taken Pansy in gladly not even minding the development of their relationship. Pansy made his little girl happy that was all that mattered.

"You can't go to sleep. Kinny will be here to collect us soon." Luna spoke in a tone of complete ease, clearly relaxed and content where she was. Her fingers were running through Pansy's hair again.

"Not sleeping." Pansy mumble obviously sleepily and Luna chuckled.

* * *

"Muggle and Magical folk come through here all the time?" Narcissa asked looking around curiously. They were in a small French village.

"Oui. We do not keep our gates closed and offer education to anyone willing to learn. Muggles of course think it is a fairy tale but it gets the awareness out there." Argene explained to her granddaughters mates.

"It's bloody brilliant." Hermione gushed.

It was the first time in months that she and her mates had been allowed out of the bunker and honestly it was thrilling and she absolutely adored the strong-willed and proud Veela. The village was so simple, border line archaic and definitely modern technology free. Light was supplied by gas lanterns or candles, there was no television and crops were grown around the small village. Most of the residence were Veela of varying blood-purity though there were also a few wizards and witches and some muggles mixed in. This village is like a tiny scale version of what she wanted the world to be. Muggles, magical and creature all living in harmony.

"I am glad you like it, Your Majesty." Argene spoke fondly too the little witch, the Veela was privy to Hermione's and Narcissa's true faces but they were currently hidden by their designed glamors.

Hermione had taken on the look of a woman in her early twenties, hair so red it looked like a hot coal with deep green eyes and a smattering of freckles on extremely pale skin. She didn't change her clothing style still opting for the night black pants, today they were leather, and the black vest top to go with it. Narcissa though had opted for a light brunette with gently tanned skin and brown eyes, the hair as naturally wavy though she wore it back in a ponytail. She also kept her new favourite style, slim fitting skirt that dropped to about mid thigh and a couple of sizes too large dress shirt, sleeves rolled up and a small amount of cleavage showing. Fleur wore no glamor and was dressed in blue denim and a snug fit blouse.

"Please, i'm one of your granddaughters mates, don't call me Your Majesty." Hermione smiled pleasantly, in all honesty it was a little intimidating that so many people showed her the utmost respect simply because of her prophecised title.

"You are a queen, ma fille, you should command respect." Argene argued gently.

"She should, but she would never command it from family, Grandmother." Narcissa states with a smile on her face. Argene lit up at the familial term.

It didn't bother the Veela one little bit that Fleur was mated to someone not yet 17 nor was she bothered that Fleur was mated to someone almost 40. No, Argene could see the love and devotion in her granddaughters eyes and it did nothing but warm her own heart. It was rare for Veela to find their true mates any more and highly unique that one should have two true mates so it was extremely easy for Argene to be happy with Fleur's mates and even though Narcissa was closer to her own age than she was to Fleur's, Argene still saw the woman as a granddaughter just as she did Hermione. They were just stepping into the village square when Argene beamed at Fleur.

"I am so happy for you, ma lapin. Your mates are beautiful, incredible people." The Veela state to the younger veela.

"Merci, grand-maman." Fleur flushed with happiness at her grandmothers words.

In the square at the moment stood most of the villages residence, women, men and children. Hermione frowned slightly, not entirely sure why these people were gathered there but it became a little obvious when Argene lead her and her witches up onto a small raised space by the central water well. The villagers were chattering amongst themselves until Argene raised a single hand and beckoned for silence. Hermione was impressed by the amount of authority the Veela commanded without even needing to speak up.

"People. May I present to you, the Queen of the new world." Argene spoke firmly and held herself with confidence.

"I do not wish to speak out of turn but this Queen hides her true self from us? How can we believe she is the Prophecised Queen if she wears a glamor?" A man spoke up, he was dressed in a clean white shirt and navy blue slacks. His black hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. Hermione stepped forward before Argene could speak again.

"Forgive me. I have been advised to keep myself hidden for the time being. In the UK my true identity, and the identity of one of my partner's, is assumed dead. For my safety it was thought best I take on a different identity for a time. How ever, seeing you here today, I realise that is no way to gain trust and what sort of Queen would I be if my people did not trust me?" Hermion asked and smiled at the murmured agreement of the crowd before her.

Withdrawing her wand she removed her glamor and then glanced at Narcissa who did the same thing. Narcissa and Fleur both automatically stepped closer to their little witch so as to better protect her if they need too. The villagers gasped, obvious she looked a lot younger than her glamored self and it was clear they were not expecting a teenager. Yet, after a moment they dropped to their knees in a respectful bow. Hermione smiled and inclined her head before asking them to rise.

"My friends, it is imperative that my identity remains with you for the time being. The threat this Dark Lord poses is currently too great, for myself and Narcissa especially as he thinks we were killed under his order." Hermione explained gesturing Narcissa beside her.

"My Queen, Your Majesty, please. Re-cast your glamors." It was a different person this time, a woman. Hermione and Narcissa complied with appreciative looks.

Fleur had explained before they had left that some Veela of older blood-lines could see magical aurors. Fleurs veela blood was too diluted but Argene could see the glamor, just a very faint shimmer in the air about Hermione and Narcissa, like a seeing heat or petrol fumes. Hermione assumed, quite safely, that the man that had questioned her about the glamor in the first place was one such veela. She didn't mind that she had been questioned, in fact it had made her feel better that people that she hoped would be her people were smart enough to question someone instead of blindly trust people.

"Your Highness. My village, we are privy to the Veela Seers prophecy of a veela finding her mates in a rising queen and a noble-witch. The prophecy had been a great deal of hope for my people, not just us that are aware, but even those who aren't but simply wish for equality. Veela are seen as creatures that must be monitored by the French Ministry. You mean to make us equals. We mean to pledge our allegiance to you and the Queen-consorts. The Veela will stand with you with Argene as our Ambassador. Or if need me, our Commander." There it was, the acknowledgement of war, either the one they are fighting against the Dark Lord or the one they expect to fight for the Queen. The crowd mumbled their agreement.

"He is Jaques, the villages mayor." Argene supplied quietly behind Hermione.

"Thank you, I appreciate your loyalty and though I hate to admit it, I fear one day I may need to call on you for help in a war though I am loathe to do so." Hermione stated sincerely.

"That is why we would fight for your Cause. You would fight for us and be loathe to drag us into it. You are a Queen worth standing behind." Jaques stated sincerely and the crowd nodded or mumbled their agreement.

"No... not behind me. Beside me." Hermione spoke firmly, clearly and the crowds reactions to her words made her want to weep.

The crowd shouted their pleasure at the Queens words and before any of the four by the well could react the villagers had surged forward and either embraced the Queen and her consorts or shook her hand. There was so much talking going on that Hermione caught little of it but she smiled and responded to those she understood. Naturally not everyone here spoke English but she understood enough French to catch onto what ever may have been said to her loud enough that she heard. She was certain that by the end of it she had come into contact with each and every villager at least once before everything calmed down. All too soon the three witches were to leave with Argene for the first gathering of the Queens Militia.

* * *

"So there is a gathering tonight? And you have been invited?" Albus asked with a frown looking at Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Yes. I will go, I will learn what I can, and if I feel like you need to know, I will tell you what I learn." Kingsley stated in his usual calm voice.

Albus had no idea that Tonks, Ginny Weasley and Molly Weasley were also going to this meeting as well. Why would he, he was scaring people who respected him because he was too cynical to realise that this Queen doesn't have to be his enemy. Neither man noticed that Severus was listening in a nearby room in Grimmauld Place. It gave the Slytherin hope that he might free himself not only from the Dark Lords shackles but from Albus' as well.

Hermione, Fleur, Narcissa and Argene had appeared in a room, a rather unfamiliar room at that, in a large underground chamber. It was obviously a cavern but the walls hand been smoothed, there were fires lit beneath natural chimneys. Erected between the chamber they had arrived in an what Hermione assumed would be a larger chamber there was a wooden door. It was intriguing to see it, to be in this chamber but she only smiled when she saw Bellatrix and Minerva already there seated at a heavy wooded round table. Leading Argene and her witches over she smiled at the older witches and gestured Argene.

"Minerva, Bellatrix, may I present to you Ambassador Argene of the Veela Tribes. Ambassador, my Generals Minerva McGonagall and Bellatrix Lestrange." Hermione introduced the three women and they greeted with respectful handshakes. Minerva lifted an eyebrow at the title Hermione had given her and Bella but otherwise didn't question it.

"It is a pleasure Ambassador. It pleases us to hear the Veela will stand beside us." Minerva smiled as she spoke.

"Indeed. Hermione is a natural born leader." Argene spoke proudly and it made the little witch blush.

Before anything else could be said an elf appeared in through the door and bowed to Hermione before looking to Minerva. He stated that everyone was present and had been collected and they were ready to greet their queen. Hermione steeled her nerves and turned to her witches who smiled fondly at her and stepped forward pressing a kiss to each of her cheeks before turning her back towards the door. Argene walked out first followed by Minerva and Bellatrix. Hermione walked out behind the Generals and her witches flanked her.

The cavern was massive and at the front, the end they had walked in from, was a raised area where stood three intricate, carved wooden thrones. Hermione frowned only slightly but did as she was no doubt expected to and moved to stand before the thrones with Fleur to her right and Narcissa to her left standing close. Argene stood off to the side and Minerva and Bellatrix stepped right to the front yet to the side so as not to be in front of Hermione. She raised her arms for silence but before anyone could see it happening something had cast a Finite at the Royal Triad. Hermione and Narcissa's glamors dissipated and the person her had cast the spell was promptly mobbed and brought to the front. It was Rolanda Hooch.

"I should have bloody know." Minerva huffed angrily at her friend, the woman who was easily her best friend after Bellatrix.

"Hermione?" The gasped name seemed to echo out over the group of almost 80 people who were silenced immediately. Rolanda shook off the people that were holding her and bowed deeply to the Queen who couldn't help but smirk and incline her head at before turning to attention back to the person who had spoken her name.

Standing to her left towards the front of the crowd stood some familiar faces that made her smile fondly. Molly, Ginny, Luna, Pansy, Kingsley and Tonks all stood looking completely stunned, well not Luna but the others, too see the little witch alive and well. They were open mouthed, as were most of the people in the cavernous room and staring. Hermione could hear Narcissa snickering quietly beside her and had to fight the grin wanting to break out on her face. Of it had until she noticed something that made her more nervous than she wanted to admit.

Without warning Hermione pulled her wand from where she had it holstered on her forearm and quickly, before anyone realised what was happening, cast a petrification spell and a levicorpus. Severus Snape, rose from the floor seemingly frozen solid and moved towards the front of the hall and came to lay directly in front of Bellatrix who looked like she was about to kill him there and then. A single lone tear trickled from the corner of Severus eye as he looked not at Bella but at Hermione.

"Minerva. Is there somewhere secure he can be taken until after?" Hermione asked clearly, speaking for the first time.

"Oh aye, Your Highness." Minerva called Kinny and told the little elf to take Severus to a bunker, she used a code word the little elf was familiar with. The little elf left with the man immediately.

"Why is Lestrange here? I thought the insane bitch was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's lap dog." Someone from the crowd called and Hermione turned her attention back to the people.

"Better yet, why aren't you dead?! I thought the Death-Eaters got you." It was someone else at the point, Hermione realised there were a lot of people their who she didn't know at all. But there were enough she did know, and was surprised by the amount of Ministry Officials she saw. Mafalda and Amelia just smiled at her.

"If you cannot speak his name, do not speak of him. We do not fear Voldemort and we certainly do not fear his name." Hermione spoke about what had honestly irked her the most, no followers of her would use any moniker but Voldemort's name.

"As for the obviously doubtful questions... Bellatrix Lestrange is one of my most loyal. Mine, not Voldemort's and has been Loyal to me long before she was one of the Dark Lords people. You will show her the respect she deserves. Oh, and it's Black, not Lestrange." Hermiones tone was steady and surprisingly commanding, something she didn't notice until it was pointed out to her. Minerva stepped foreward and looked to Hermione.

"If I may, My Queen?" The emerald eyed witch asked, her voice thick with respect.

"Of course, General." Hermione stepped back just slightly, obviously giving Minerva the floor.

"The Queen, Hermione Granger, was indeed taken by the Death-Eaters during Potter's foolish quest into the Department of Mysteries some months ago. She was sexually assaulted and beaten before General Black was able to rescue her. Draught of Living Death was given to her and she was able to get the Queen out of the metaphorical hornets nest with the aid of her sister, the Queen-consort Narcissa Black." Minerva explained in brief to the crowd who looked a mix between outraged and ecstatic and finally confused.

"The Queens consort is a woman? How will we get heirs?" Rolanda asked obviously curious and Hermione actually laughed.

"Oh, Madame Hooch, if you do not think I can get either if not both of my Queens pregnant than you clearly do not know me at all." Hermione sounded so amused that Rolanda actually blushed and the crowd before her chuckled.

"Why have we gathered here, Your Highness?" Someone called from the back when the crowd had calmed.

"We have gathered here today to witness, finally, the rise of our Queen. The Queen who will lead us into a free world were we can and will let go our predjudices. We are here to hear what she has to say." Minerva stated seriously.

"Tell us, Your Highness! Tell us what we are to do to help your rise to power?" Hermione was surprised, these people followed her blindly simply because they wanted equality as much as she had. A year ago she would have been content with gaining Elf rights but this, it was humbling.

"My people! Before we can rise we must path the way. I wish for you to integrate yourself into the light side of this war against Voldemort, before we can rise, he must fall. Harry must fulfil his prophecy before we can fulfil ours. When the Dark Lord has fallen we will meet again, in the open where we belong." Hermione proclaimed and the crowd cheer. As she was speaking Bellatrix had produced a shrunken box from a pocket in the cloak she had about her shoulders and started handing out the contents.

In the box were dozens of small prendants in the form of a black gold dragon atop and curled around a rich purple opal while its wings were only half furled and stood out from its body. Narcissa had had the idea of finding a better way of communicating with the Queen's people and Minerva asked how the students were able to communicate right under Dolores nose. No sooner was she done explaining about the Galleons did she have a black gold dragon pendant wrapped around a decent sized purple opal. Kinny had stated it was a family heirloom, a gift to one of her great great great great greats or something and that she didn't mind donating it to the cause one little bit. Hermione got swatted on the nose like a naughty puppy when she had apparently hugged the little elf too tight.

They had then cast the Gemino on the necklace and created a lot of copies. They had figured that the copied would decay eventually but that it would be at least a decade before they started to. They had then set about linking all of the pendants to the original. Hermione had it set up so she only needed to press her thumb to the opal in hers and speak to the dragon. It was designed to blink like a road sign. First the reason for the alert, a meeting or some other such thing then a location for said meeting and then a time and date. It was let to loop 5 times before the message faded and the pendant would be ready for the next. Just like the Galleons the dragons would get warm against the skin. As everyone was given a pendant they were told not to put it on yet.

"Are these like the Galleons?" Ginny called as the last few people collected their pendants.

"Absolutely. They are copies of the original so eventually they will decay but it will be a long time after we need them before that will happen." Hermione explained only after everything was quiet again.

"Your Highness, why do we need these?" One of the people asked, she looked vaguely familiar but Hermione couldn't quite put a name to the face.

"These pendants are linked together through a Protean charm and are capable of sending messages from one to all that are linked to it. How ever feel the need to be entirely honest with you. Instead of having a spoken Oath, these pendants are the physical representation of it. Putting on the pendant is a symbol of you swearing fealty to the crown, the pendants also carry a sort of binding spell as part of that oath. When you put it on you are bound to me, this is not a form of any kind of control but of loyalty, if you break the trust and show any kind of disloyalty to me, the binding spell with break but you will be marked a traitor to the crown." Hermione explained seriously, Minerva had been a little 50/50 as far as she was concerned with this plan but Hermione insisted upon it.

"Why would you do that? Do you not trust your followers, Your Majesty?" The tone was rather snide and came from Dirk Creswell, Head of the Goblin Liason office.

"Since I was captured, beaten and raped I trust exactly 5 people, Mr Creswell. Or would you rather I trust you all blindly and take your word for it in regards to your loyalty. To me that seems like the best way to fall before we can even start to rise. What would stop any of you for selling me out to Voldemort for the protection of your self or your family? I will not lie to you, I have no reason to lie to any of you. We are here because we want a better world, a world wear non-humans can come and go as they please instead of being treated like common animals. A world were the status of your blood makes not a bit of difference. If you are loyal to me, I will be loyal to you. Tonight you all have a choice. Swear your loyalty to the crown and put on the pendant, or leave the pendant and return to your homes, forget about this movement." Hermione's voice rose in volume until her voice projected confidently through the cavern.

There was a long pause, a pregnant silence that filled the cavernous space and lingered for long enough that Hermione was starting to get a little anxious. Fleur and Narcissa subtly stepped closer to her and she felt warm palms rest on the small of her back and leaned into the touch slightly. She didn't look away from the crowd as it regarded her, regarded her mates and her generals and then finally, Kingsley, Molly, Tonks, Ginny, Luna and Pansy all lifted the pendants and moved the chain over their heads so the dragon and its opal settled on their chests. What happened next was like a chain reaction. A domino effect as everyone else in the room placed their pendants about their necks, bar none. Hermione smiled and respectfully bowed to her people who after a stunned moment followed suit and returned the gesture for their Queen.

From there, there was little else to be said and Hermione, Fleur and Narcissa left the front of the front of the room and began to mingle, the three remained at each others side as they introduced themselves to the many loyal to them. They were there for over an hour before Hermione returned to the thrones and called for silence when the room was quiet she spoke again, tell them they needed to remove Voldemort as a threat before they could move forward and bid them all be safe and farewell. As most left, Mafalda, Amelia, Molly, Ginny, Luna, Pansy, Tonks, Rolanda and Kingsley stepped forward to greet Minerva and Bellatrix who had them wait until everyone was gone.

The Royal triad, her Generals, Argene and the group of close friends were lead by Kinny into the smaller room with the table. Everyone took a seat, Hermione's seat was different in that it was higher backed, her witches seats, one of each side only slightly shorter than her own, it made her frown a little, they should be all the same. Ignoring it for now she settled in a seat and watched as the others sat as well. Pansy surprised Hermione by tugging Luna down onto her lap and using the willing blonde as a shield. It was amusing and cute, she was certainly surprised to see Pansy there at all but was more so surprised that Luna and Pansy seemed to be an item. Pleasantly surprised.

"Well... i'm honestly surprised to see a quarter of the Order at my table." Hermione breaks the silence and her friends look at her a little sheepishly.

"I'd say you are. When Minerva mentioned the Queen he kind of immediately concluded that you are an enemy." Tonks rubbed the back of her neck, she was more than a little surprised that her Aunties were some of Hermione's closest and most trusted. Hermione chuckled a little.

"Gods, he doesn't even know who I am and he fears i'm an enemy. Grief." Hermione rubbed a hand over her face and stood up. The others watched her, only looking away when Fleur and Narcissa moved to sit in the seat Hermione had vacated, Fleur had pulled Cissy onto her lap.

"He is... unfortunately paranoid and has gotten quite a hard time from a few of us, namely us here, about his having Harry fight his battles for him." Kingsley spoke in his calm steady tones, his voice rather soothing to the women present.

"Fools lead fools, it seems. I've little respect left for either Albus or Harry at this point." Hermione was pacing at the edge of the table.

"Hermione... I thought Harry was your best friend." Molly pointed out gently, mostly unsure but the thought of Harry as her friend infuriated Hermione and slapped her hand down on the table startling those around it. Her witches looked concerned.

"Friend? Don't be foolish Molly. They took pity on me, Harry and Ron. I was good at books and was fool enough to help them instead of letting them learn it themselves. Harry has no friends, he had people he uses to get what he wants. He refused to listen to reason, instead letting his stupid hero complex guide him and he lead us right to the death-eaters. How is Sirius by the way? Not in any danger at all was he? It's Harry's fault, and it's Albus' fault that I was captured and raped." Hermione vented furiously and those around the table looked shame-faced.

"Thankfully, I have survived. I'm over it, it doesn't bother me because I quickly realised who my true friends are. The people who saved me, rescued me have taught me and managed to keep me safe and out of danger. Gods... I am so glad at least a few of you are here... can see sense in joining our fight." Hermione flexed her fingers and the group let her vent. Ginny stood from her seat between Rolanda and Amelia and walked over and hugged Hermione tight.

"You're my best friend, you're my queen. We stand with you Hermione." Ginny stated softly and Hermione returned the hug.

"Don't be mad at us. You were the most able of us bar Harry. I'd have tried to stay with you if i'd have known." Luna's soft voice spoke up and Hermione and Ginny pulled apart and looked to her, she looked like she cry and pressed herself into Pansy who held her protectively.

"Maybe I was, Luna, but we were all just children and shouldn't have been in that situation in the first place. Honestly, I am glad I was the only casualty that night." Hermione spoke softly, she had always had a tender spot for Luna where others had just brushed the dreamy witch off. That was a big part of what had Hermione re-evaluating her opinion of Pansy.

"You would rather it were you than any of the others you were with?" Mafalda asked a little sceptical looking.

"Yes. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. Take away the physical abuse... gods i'd rather be beaten and raped than tied and blinded. Having to guess who it was that was between my legs and who was going next, being so utterly at their mercy. I never want to feel so helpless again and I would not wish that on the worst kind of people. Not even Voldemort." Hermione spoke seriously, her tone firm.

Pansy gently dislodged Luna who took the seat as Pansy stood from it. Hermione, and the others, watched curiously as the Slytherin moved around the table and stood directly in front of Hermione. The little witch didn't know what to expect, which was probably why it was so startling that Pansy dropped to knees and looked down at Hermione's feet, hands loose in her lap as she sucked in a breath and began to speak in rushed sincere words.

"Please. Please forgive me for being so horrible to you. You're worth a thousand of me and I should never have been so cruel. I'm so sorry." Pansy's shoulders shook as she continued to look down.

Hermione was shocked the witch had begged for forgiveness. When the brunette saw a tear fall to the blue denim clad jeans on the Slytherin she moved, dropping her knees and cupping Pansy's cheeks and lifting her face to look at her. With a small gentle smile Hermione leaned forward pressed a little kiss to Pansy's forehead before standing and taking Pansy's hand drawing the Slytherin witch up beside her.

"You're here, and you stand beside us. Nothing we said as silly little girls matters now. There is nothing to forgive." Hermione smiled and the tearful Pansy pulled the smaller witch into a tight but brief hug.

"I definitely stand with you, Your Majesty." Pansy spoke reiterating where her loyalties lay.

* * *

 **Those learning to glamor was a total waste of time...**

 **I hope you guys liked my animagus forms for the four witches. I had a little chuckle at Fleur's if i'm honest. Also just couldn't help going back to FoxMione. I like foxes if you couldn't tell...**


	5. Chapter 5

**For you beautifully impatient few... i'm updating as i complete a chapter so the updates will not be terribly fast. Especially since my littlest girl is cutting teeth right now. But here you go.**

 **Reviews encouraged.**

* * *

The gathering of friends after the initial meetings had lasted a lot longer than anyone had anticipated. They had tapered off into little groups, Hermione answering questions from Molly, Ginny and Pansy while Kingsley and Tonks spoke with Bella and Minerva. Luna found herself deep in conversation with Fleur and Narcissa while Mafalda and Amelia were talking to Kinny. The conversations evolved a few times and the people having them shift as well.

Fleur found out that Pansy's parents had beaten her for not letting herself be raped and then kicked her out because she confessed she was gay. Fleur was as angry as Luna had been but had a little tighter rein on her own raw magic, still Hermione felt the shift in her loves mood and looked over at the two with concern. They had mouthed that it was ok and that they would tell her later. Narcissa was none to happy to find out about what Draco had done either though having lived with her son and ex-husband for longer than she cares to think about she was rather adept at seething on the inside and not the outside.

Tonks, Kingsley, Bella and Minerva were hunched over plotting away, talking about the Dark Lords movements of late and what they planned to do to help. As well as that Bella had asked about Andy and Tonks had no problem informing her that Andy was healthy and happy and mostly staying out of the fight against Voldemort for the sake of Ted. Bella could understand it, if someone she had loved was in as much danger from Voldemort as Ted in she would have tried to protect them as well. Kingsley had informed that though he thought of Albus as a friend he was struggling more and more lately of trusting the man and his judgement and so when Tonks mentioned defecting Kingsley had jumped at the chance.

Rolanda, Hermione had noticed, spent most of her time in silence watching the conversations going on but mostly watching Ginny. What was really surprising about that was the way Ginny would look over and see Rolanda staring and blush. Having an older partner herself, or well she had two but obviously Narcissa was literally old enough to be her mother, she didn't really see any problem with the coy flirtations going on across the table. She was a little surprised Molly hadn't noticed though and kind of wondered what the Matriarch would do to Rolanda when she did find out. She would have to tell Minerva to keep and eye on the two during the school year since Minerva was returning to teach again this year.

Mafalda and Amelia were having a rather pleasant conversation with Kinny about Kinny's children, Hermione had no idea the elf even had children but apparently her youngest, Gremle, was in Mafalda's service. It pleased Hermione to know that Kinny's get were all free elves just like Kinny was. Hermione had learned from Kinny early on that elves thrived when in service, Kinny liked being free but didn't like the concept of freedom. The little elf admitted that she gave the monthly galleon she earned to Rosmerta and the Three Broomsticks who would let her come in and drink free. Kinny didn't drink much but would occasionally stop late at night and talk with the innkeeper for a while and share a drink with her.

It was the conversation Hermione was having with Ginny, Pansy and Molly that was most intriguing to the little witch though. Apparently Ronald had gotten over his little crush on Hermione quickly and moved on with Lavender Brown, it just made Hermione roll her eyes. She had never returned Ron's feelings and took comfort in knowing Ron would never have the courage to talk to her about it. She had never really thought of her own sexuality or having feelings for people until she had seen Fleur in fourth year, she acknowledged the attraction but she and Fleur at the time had not gotten along so well so it was easy enough to ignore. Now though, she couldn't possibly be more gay.

Harry though was a little puzzling. He had completely brushed off his friends except for Ron and had spent a lot more of his time in the library than he ever had before, they were certain that he slept in the library at Grimmauld over the summer and Pansy was convinced that he would be in the Library at Hogwarts just as much. The peculiar thing was that Harry wasn't studying for school but something completely unrelated, Hermione suspected it was something for Albus. Aside from Ron though no one else could really get Harry's attention and he was acting erratically, obviously hounding Draco just waiting for a slip up from the Malfoy heir.

Eventually though, even though it was almost 1 am, Molly spoke up that the children had to get home and to their beds as they had to be on the train in the morning. Pansy had looked a little bashful at that, Luna had explained early on that Pansy was living with her but they were unable to afford a second set of things for Pansy for school. Minerva had promptly told her not to worry about it and that she would send Kinny with the set of books she had bought Hermione to study. Pansy had been rather pleased to learn she would be able to go to school with her girlfriend after all and Luna had given her a rather firm kiss to show her own excitement. Pansy had never blushed so hard but she just smiled like a goof-ball and Hermione, despite her past angst with Pansy, thought it was absolutely adorable. When everyone had left the Triad had been returned to their own bunker where they promptly undressed and fell into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Albus was sitting in his office with Kingsley an Minerva sitting across the desk from him, he was looking from one to the other and then back again. This went on for a few minutes and Kingsley, usually calm and collected Kingsley, was starting to get quite frustrated. Finally though the man moved and stood from his seat to pace back and forth before his gaze settled on Minerva McGonagall who regarded him coolly. He obviously needed more information than what he had been given.

"So this Queen is Hermione Granger?" Albus asked and when Minerva nodded Albus sat back down.

"How is she alive?" He asked looking from Minerva to Kingsley, who ever would answer him.

"Voldemort had given Hermione to some of the men but they were only allowed to have her until Bella showed up to torture and then kill her." Minerva explained mildly.

"I don't understand why he would let Bellatrix have her, why not let the men kill her?" Albus frowned.

"We are all aware of Bella's special brand of torture. Need I remind you of the Longbottom's." Minerva shrugged, she knew full and well that Bella never laid a curse on the Longbottom's.

"You seem rather familiar with her." Albus pointed out finally picking up on the familiar term Minerva used while talking of the death-eater.

"I ought to. I've been in love with her since the start of her 7th year." Minerva spoke blandly and the man actually looked surprised.

"You still are?" Albus was frowning a little deeper now.

"Where do you think she has been since Severus told you she had left Voldemort. Bella has only ever been loyal to the Queen and to me. Well I suppose and now Fleur and Narcissa." Minerva tilted her head as she thought about it.

"What do Miss Delacour and Mrs Malfoy have to do with anything?" Albus' frown seemed to deepen impossibly.

"They're the Queen's consorts." Kingsley spoke up and Albus actually choked on his gasp.

"Surely not." Albus gasped out.

"Oh absolutely. They adore her and she seems quite good at keeping them happy... if you know what I mean." Minerva couldnt help adding the heavy implication, just to really ruffle Albus' feathers.

* * *

"A queen should not be on her back on the floor." Fleur panted out as Hermione scooted head first between her spread thighs.

When they had woken up they promptly realised that they didn't actually have anything to do immediately that day. Which obviously lead to the beginning of extremely heavy petting that only escalated from there. It got to the point that Hermione ordered Narcissa to sit at the edge of the bed and Fleur to kneel between her thighs. Hermione had watched for a few moments before moving off the bed where she had been teasing Narcissa's nipples and down onto the floor where she was now, Fleur's slick pussy hovering just above her face.

"Hush, and don't stop pleasing Cissy." Hermione croons the order before wraping her arms around Fleurs thighs and pulling the witch down the couple of inches needed to wrap her lips around the veelas pearl.

Fleur moaned but did as she was told and continued to devour Narcissa, it really wasn't a hard task. Fleur thoroughly enjoyed the way Narcissa tasted and would frequently stop teasing the woman's throbbing nub to lap at the arousal practically streaming from Cissy's weeping cunt. It was really starting to frustrate Narcissa though as Fleur would seem to time that little transition between pleasing her and tasting her perfectly with the mounting pressure riding low in her abdomen. Narcissa let out a whine when Fleur continued to do it and gripped the blond hair roughly.

"Fleur! Fuck... Please." Narcissa sounded like she was about to sob. When the veela leaned back a little it became obvious to Narcissa that she was doing it on purpose.

"Please what, ma reine?" Fleur teased huskily as she rocked her hips slowly, Hermione was doing such delicious things that she was certain she would be able to last many more minutes.

"Fuck me, stop teasing." Narcissa whined and Fleur took pity on their older love and moved back in this time wrapping her lips around Narcissa clit at the same moment pushing two fingers knuckle deep in her slick pussy.

Both Fleur and Narcissa moaned together as the blonde pressed into the raven haired witch, the reason being the little witch watching from between Fleur's thighs and timing it almost perfectly to do the same to Fleur. Hermione let Fleur set the pace from there, managing to stay mostly focussed on Fleur's body while still being aware of the veela's movements and tempo. When Fleur increased the pace of her thrusting Hermione managed the same. When Fleur curled her fingers to stroke that delicious little slightly rough patch inside Narcissa, Hermione did the same. It didn't take long at all for the older two witches to reach their peaks and go tumbling over. Fleur had removed her mouth and gently bit down on the inside of Narcissa's thigh while removing her slick fingers and rubbing Narcissa's clit to prolong the woman's orgasm while Hermione worked her more slowly to prolong the Veela's.

When Fleur lifted up Hermione slid from under her and got to her feet, she was flushed and her face was rather damp but she was smiling even as she pulled on a loose shirt and a pair of boxers. Before either witch was fully recovered the little brunette walked out of the room and into the bathroom where she washed up before going to the kitchen and leaving the two in the bedroom. Fleur slid back up onto the bed and lay beside Narcissa but they both wore slight frowns at this point regardless of both just achieving orgasm.

"Do you think she is doing it on purpose?" Narcissa asked softly pulling Fleur in closer to her.

"She must be. I can't see 'ow she would do it if she were not aware." Fleur let out a little sigh and rolled onto her back pulling Narcissa over and onto her. Cissy snuggled into her blonde witch and let out a soft sigh.

"Maybe she isn't doesn't find us desirable enough." Narcissa suggested but Fleur immediately shook her head.

"Non, ma douce, she definitely desires us. It is somezing else." Fleur mumbles and Narcissa looks up to see hurt swimming in her eyes, the same hurt in her own ice-blues.

Hermione had unintentionally been eavesdropping and suddenly felt all different kinds of awful for what she was doing. She certainly had not meant to hurt her witches with her actions but... not letting them touch her was obviously not working out so well for her at this point. Granted this was only the third time all three had been together so intimately its just, the first time while Narcissa was over her, she felt the rising panic. She remembered the rope burn and the bruises and the ache and sting that came with two large of an object being pushed into too tight of a hole. When Fleur had joined them she calmed a little but she hated that momentary loss of control and she was worried it would only happen again.

Yet she found herself at a cross-roads. How does she explain to her mates that she cant figure out a plausible, non-selfish, position from them to be in that would stop her from having an anxiety attack with out hurting them. On the other hand though, she realised she was already hurting them by not letting them touch her, she knew the moment she said something they would blame themselves and its not their fault. Not even a little bit and it hurt that she was hurting them and... and dammit! She took a deep breath and blinked back the tears that had welled up before she walked fully into the room and over to the closet.

"I'm going to have a shower, I want to go and see Severus." Hermione stated when she turned to see her witches watching her.

"We will come wiz you." Fleur spoke up immediately and Hermione gave a little smile.

"I hope so. Come shower with me?" Hermione just wanted them close to her and they knew that.

"You two go ahead. I'm going to go and fix us a small breakfast. That cereal Fleur likes I think." Narcissa moved off Fleur and gently tugged the blonde to her feet. Hermione smiled when Fleur kissed Narcissa's cheek happily and then flounced into the bathroom ahead of the brunette.

* * *

Severus Snape was sitting in the little bunker in the little den with a book on his lap, he couldn't read, there was no way he could focus. He couldn't sleep and he didn't feel hungry and her certainly didn't think about trying to leave this place. Finding out that Hermione was alive had spun him for a loop, he hadn't known whether to throw himself at her feet or flee, probably the country. Yet the choice had been taken from him and he hadn't really minded, the young witch's spell work had always been impressive.

Then he had been brought here by the little elf and left and he had willingly remained even after Voldemort had most painfully summoned him, numerous times. He wasn't foolish enough to think that he would have been brought to this small underground living space just to be able to simply apparate right out of the place. He was relieved really, he didn't want to return to Voldemort, or to Albus. Forsake the both of them.

He was just wondering how long he would be there until someone showed up to take him somewhere more suiting for him. Somewhere cold and dank and possible vermin infested, Azkaban maybe, he had raped a young teenage girl after all. Yet while he was thinking of these scenario's in his head, book in his lap, he failed to hear the soft popping sound in the kitchen to signal the arrival of an elf. In fact he had no idea anyone was there at all until someone to his right cleared their throat and startled him so bad he dropped the book. Looking up he saw Hermione, Fleur Delacour and Narcissa Black.

Looking at the little brunette, she looked regal, she held herself with confidence but there was anxiety and maybe even fear in her eyes. As if his decades of shame and misery were bubbling up inside of himself he threw himself at the floor at her feet sobbing. Hermione stepped back, startled, but Severus didn't move closer to them. They regarded him, a sobbing, sniffling mess on the floor. Snivellus indeed.

"Stop. Sit up." Hermione ordered in a way that had the man doing as he were told.

"Why was you there last night? How did you get there?" Hermione asked, her tone was sharp and she scowled at him.

"I... I over heard Kingsley talking to Albus about the meet and I convinced him to let me go with him. I wanted to asked the Queen for sanctuary. I had no idea it was you." Severus didn't look above Hermione's knees, he didn't deserve to be allowed to look into those chocolate eyes.

"Why? Why did you want sanctuary?" Hermione demanded her voice no less cold than it had been a moment ago.

"Because! Because for years i've been someone's lap dog. I went to Albus to help save Lilly Potter after learning Voldemort was going to kill them and all that got me was the love of my life dead and life long servitude to two maniacs! I'm tortured and ordered to do things I so desperately do not want to do." Severus was struggling to hold back his sobs as he spoke.

"If you had refused that day, what would have happened to you?" Hermione's voice wasn't as sharp but still just as cool.

"I'd have been killed." Severus did sob that time.

"So my life was worth less than your's?" Hermione tilted her head, if he had looked he'd have seen how hard her eyes were.

"I thought you were dead anyway and I... god dammit! I am a coward! Do you think if I wasn't I would be here right now? I'd have followed Lilly the moment i'd seen her lifeless corpse! But I was a coward and I let myself be collared by Voldemort and Albus and I wished for death! I just couldn't do it myself." Severus pressed himself back until he was on the floor against the chair his knees drawn to his chest and openly sobbing into his robes.

"You loved her? Lilly? You love her still?" Hermione asked her tone more gentle now.

"Always. I will always love her." He sniffled and finally looked up into those brown eyes.

"You said sorry." Hermione reminds gently. Now he was looking he could see how startled the Queen's consorts were at this little tid bit.

"Yes. I was then, and even more so now. I blame myself for what happened to you. When Potter went on about that idiot Sirius being in the Hall of Prophecy... I should have stopped the little idiot." Severus wiped eyes eyes on his sleeve.

"What will you do with your freedom, Severus?" Hermione asked softly.

"I... i'm a bastard really but... i've always liked teaching. I like potions." Serverus hadn't even had to think about it.

"It wasn't your fault. What happened to me. It was no more your fault than it was my own. I shouldn't have gone with Harry. But i've come to realise it is something that had to happen." Hermione stepped up and knelt beside Severus.

"You truly are a Queen, Granger." He said with possibly the first genuine smile he had warn since Lilly was alive.

"And you are a prat, Sev. Now hold still, this is going to hurt." Hermione placed a brief kiss on the mans forehead before pulling up his sleeve to show his mark and then removing the dagger from her boot and the wand from the holster on her arm. He gave her a curious look but did not flinch away from her even when she began the enchantment. Her mates looked on with pride in their eyes.

* * *

To say that Albus was surprised when he walked down into the Entrance Hall of the castle to see Fleur Delacour, Narcissa Black, Hermione Granger and Severus Snape of all people would have been an understatement. Yet he managed to keep it of his face enough that his beard covered the rest of it. Severus looked like he was in need of a stiff drink and a long bath but the others looked nothing short of Regal. Not that they dressed like queen's in the slightest but it was definitely in the way they held themselves.

"Miss Granger." Albus inclined his head, Hermione was pretty sure it was the first time she was annoyed she hadn't been greeted by her title.

"It's Your Highness, if you please, Headmaster." Hermione stated firmly.

"Indeed. Severus I had no idea you were in the business of hiding behind a woman's skirt." Albus ribbed the man who donned the ever famous scowl.

"Actually, Severus isn't hiding behind anyone's skirts. Which really is more than I can say for you. How is Harry?" Hermione asked pointedly and they could actually see the flash of annoyance in Albus pinched old eyes.

"Just fine. Why are you here, Your Majesty?" The tone the old man adopted was rather snide and it honestly made Hermione want to laugh.

"I was just here to inform you that no longer will Severus be your lapdog, nor Voldemort's. He is employed here and he will teach here, he will even work for you but that does not extend past the obvious educational duties he has as a Professor." Hermione explain and Severus shifted on his feet, Albus was still Headmaster, he could just fire the man.

"Well certainly, but what makes you think Voldemort won't call on him?" Albus sounded smug and Severus didn't hesitate to lift his sleeve and show the white dragon.

"She really is the brightest witch of the age." Severus commented and had to fight not to smirk at the flash of fear that appeared momentarily on Albus' face.

"Forgotten about Lilly have you? Did you like being inside Granger that much?" Albus snarked but he had not expected the instant reactions from the two witches and wizard beside the young Queen.

Had Hermione been but a fraction of a second slower Albus might very well have collected a fatal impact of Stunner's as the three magical beings beside her all drew their wands and cast instantaneously. The spells were simply absorbed by the shield Hermione had abruptly erected around the Headmaster who looked completely shocked. As he stood staring at the little witch before him he noticed more than enough of his staff walking out of the Hall where they had been waiting for him and standing around the young Queen. Minerva had stepped forward and faced the man.

"You see Albus. She deserves the title of queen. Young and powerful yet just and fair. You would have deserved every spell that should have hit you just then for what you said." Minerva hissed at the man who grudgingly had to agree.

"I apologise. That was low and underhanded." Albus hung his head honestly ashamed of himself.

"I do not want your apologies but if you ever mention my rape in front of me again for any reason I will destroy you." Hermione spoke coldly, a deep scowl on her face. Albus regarded her for a moment and realised that she really was quite formidable. He looked down and stepped back, an obvious sign of submission.

"You're off to see Bella, Your Majesties?" Minerva asked curiously and Narcissa nodded as she stowed her wand in her sleeve.

"Yes we're off visiting this afternoon." The eldest of the triad offered.

"Be safe, tell your sister hello for me." It might have seemed a little odd to the others who knew Minerva had left Bella only that morning but the triad understood the message clearly.

"Of course. Good-day." Narcissa stated not unkindly. Hermione never looked away from Albus who refused to meet her gaze, not even when Kinny took one hand and Fleur the other. Her scowl only lifted when she was surrounded by woods and a large black wolf was bounding past chasing squirrels.

* * *

"Mumma!" Tonks called stepping into the cottage she had grown up in.

"In the kitchen, love." Andromeda called from inside the house.

Tonks made her way in, she was rather excited for what was to come very soon, later that day in fact. But she knew she had to explain some things to her mother first, nothing too close to the truth though, she didn't want to ruin the surprise. Having spoken with Bellatrix the night before she thought this was the perfect plan. Unless it went really horribly but Tonks was confident that it wouldn't. Of course she didn't have siblings so she had no idea how volatile a situation could become.

"Mum I want to talk to you." Tonks said walking into the kitchen and sitting at the small round table.

"Are you pregnant?" It was Andy's go to in situations like this, a joke really since Andy had asked that question every time Tonks came at her with that phrase since before Tonks could even remember. Tonks just rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"No mum. It's about a new movement." Tonks said obviously amused.

"Do you mean the young Queen? Molly stopped by after getting Ron and Ginny off to the train." Andy smiled at the pout on her daughters face.

"What did she tell you?" Tonks grumbled folding her arms and it endeared Andy to see that her adult daughter was really still just her little girl.

"Nothing terribly specific. That she had decided to follow this Queen, that the queen was an extremely powerful young witch who commanded loyalty without demanding service." Andy explained smiling at her daughter.

"Do you want to meet her?" Tonks was, after spending the little time with Bella that she had, surprised with how similar her mother and Aunt looked.

"The Queen?" Andy was slightly confused, surely the young witch would be too busy to be meeting with a house-wife.

"Yeah. They should be here any time now." Tonks grinned at her mother who frowned at her.

"They?" Andy asked and there was a shrill bird call outside that drew Tonks' attention.

"Oh yeah. The Queen, her two consorts and one of her Generals. All lovely women." Tonks offered as she took her mothers hand and lead her outside.

Andromeda stood a little confused and watched as her daughter looked up and held and arm out at her side. A massive bird of prey that Andy had only read about flew down and daintily landed on Tonks arm. Nymphadora just smiled at her mother and pointed towards the front gate. A tiny red fox came bounding clear over the gate with two large black wolves a half pace behind it. Andromeda was a little startled to see such an odd array of animals filing into her yard until it dawned on her that maybe these weren't true animals. Her suspicions confirmed when Hermione Granger appeared where a fox once stood.

"Hermione? I thought you were dead? I thought..." Andromeda was frowning at the little witch who smiled at her pleasantly.

"Thought that Bella had killed Narcissa and I? Nah. Bella likes me too much and I mean, Cissy is her baby sister." Hermione shrugged slightly still smiling.

"I'm not sure Bella cares so much for her sisters any more." The honey eyed wolf flanking Hermione shifted its weight at these words.

"She had certainly given that impression for a very long time, but it's my understanding she has been nothing but proud of you for defying your pure-blood supremacist parents." Hermione tilted her head still looking at Andromeda. Fleur, being in a surprisingly playful mood was randomly nibbling Tonks' ear and Hermione was wondering how long it would take before the scowling metamorph smacked the eagle on the beak.

"How would you know that?" Andromeda countered with a frown.

"Well because Bella saved my life of course. And Cissa's." Hermione grinned her tone saying it should have been obvious.

"Where are they now? Bella go back to her Dark Lord and Cissy her worthless husband?" Andromeda wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Well they're right here of course. Bella is one of my most trusted Generals." Hermione stated indicating they Honey-wolf to her right. Bellatrix returned to her natural state and smiled sheepishly at Andromeda.

"And Narcissa is one third of what completes me." Hermione gestured towards the second wolf that gladly returned to her own natural body.

"Hey Andy." The two sisters chimed at the same time and Andy actually fainted. Hermione, with her surprisingly lightning like reflexes, managed to levitate the woman before she hit the ground.

Tonks was a little and apparently so had been Fleur as the veela didn't think about getting to the ground before transitioning back to human and ended up bringing herself and Tonks to ground. While Tonks and Fleur began to wrestle, Fleur had burst into laughter and Tonks was both amused and annoyed thanks to getting her ear nipped numerous times. Fleur's squeals of laughter as she was relentlessly tickled followed Hermione and Bella into the cottage as Hermione set down Andy on the sofa in the den. Narcissa had remained outside to supervise her love and her niece.

While Andy was out Bella and Hermione went into the kitchen to get a glass of water for the middle Black Sister. Bella had watched the little brunette since they had all met in the woods earlier before taking on their animals and running through the woods. Something was bothering Hermione and Bella was pretty sure it wasn't the whole bit with Albus and Severus. Before Hermione could return to the den with the glass of water Bellatrix gently grabbed the little witches hand and pulled her back towards her. Hermione looked up at the witch curiously, they were closer to the same height but Bellatrix still had a couple inches on her.

"Something is bothering you, Hermione. Want to talk about it?" Bellatrix inquired gently and Hermione heaved a relieved sigh and just slumped against the woman who was effectively her sister-in-law. Bella wound her arms around the little witch.

"I'm hurting them." Hermione mumbled but didn't pull back.

"Who?" Bella was a little confused and didnt know who the brunette was speaking of.

"Fleur and Cissy. I... I haven't been letting them touch me. I thought that so long as I touched them that it wouldn't matter but... I heard them talking this morning." Hermione rubbed her face on Bella's cloak covered shoulder in frustration.

"Because of what happened at the Manor?" Bella was rubbing the little woman's back.

"Yes. I thought I was over it but... I can't handle it. I like their touches when its just gentle affection but the more intimate it gets the more fear I feel." Hermione's cheeks were a little pink but she found Bellatrix surprisingly easy to talk to.

"Have you told them?" Bella inquired gently.

"No... I need to I just... I don't want to make them feel bad." Hermione pulled back a little but Bella kept her closer to comfort.

"Tell them. Sweetie, they will understand. Especially Cissy, she saw... well she saw enough. Just tell them and keeping doing them the way you do and when you are comfortable enough make it up to them." Bella offered with a kind smile.

"How? How do I make it up to them?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Well my suggestion would be to just let them have you. Just once. Let them do what ever they want with you. They would never hurt you and never make you do something you truly didn't but it would let them know they truly have you as much as you have them. I did it for Minerva when she was feeling insecure about my marriage to Rod." Bellatrix explained seriously and Hermione looked at her with curiosity.

"What did she do to you?" Hermione had a small smirk on her face as she asked.

"Honestly she spent most of the day fucking me until I had forgotten my own name and then she made me get a tattoo. Do you want to see it?" Bellatrix grinned at the little witch whose eyes had widened.

"Yeah, all right." Hermione was as curious as ever, even when Bella started to lift the front of her skirts.

Hermione ignored the sheer black lacy knickers that showed way more of Bella's clean shaven gender than Hermione currently appreciated and bent a little closer, maybe far too close, to look at the tiny little tattoo of a kitten that rested just above the top of Bella's panties. It was a little likeness of what Minerva no doubt would have looked like as a kitten, little spectacle marks and everything. Bella had leaned forward to look down over the swell of her own breasts at the tattoo as well, which was probably why what happened next happened the way it did. She was giggling over the tattoo when someone cleared their throat behind her.

Hermione straightened so quickly, too quickly, and before Bella could pull back. The result was the back of Hermione's head connecting solidly with Bella's mouth. The older witch grunted as her lower lip was smashed against her teeth, splitting the flesh there. Hermione in turn let out a sharp cry and ducked back down, a hand instantly going to cover the point of impact on her head. War, wetness instantly welled out of the cut on the little witches head where Bella's teeth had been driven through her skin. They made quite the sight to four witches looking on, Bella's skirt back in place but the woman cupping her mouth as blood seeped between her fingers while Hermione held the back of her head cringing a little at the blood trailing down the back of her neck.

"Oh gods that hurt." Hermione groaned, her vision slightly fuzzy but she was steady.

"What in the world was going on?" Tonks blurted as she, Fleur, Andy and Narcissa stared at the wounded witches.

"Fuck... Bella has a tattoo. Minerva made her get it. She was showing me." Hermione huffed, the blood was soaking into the back of her shirt and she looked at her hand just to confirm it was bleeding. When her witches saw the blood though the jealousy fled their blue eyes to be immediately replaced with concern as they moved over to her.

Narcissa and Fleur both fussed like hens over a chick, gently finding the wound the wound and Narcissa healed it easily before Fleur scourgified the blood from the little witches hair. Andromeda had watched them for a moment before huffing and moving over to gently heal Bellatrix and clean her up. Bella flashed and appreciative grin and Andromeda regarded the woman for a moment before stepping away from her big sister. Andromeda was obviously having a hard time figuring out what was going on and whether she liked it or not.

"You and Cissy really are... like what? The good guys?" Andromeda asked after a moment.

"I'm not good Andy. But I did play a part, and I did run you off. I was never loyal to Voldemort though. Only Hermione. And Minerva." Bellatrix says gently.

"Minerva?" Andromeda frowned at this.

"Yeah. I've been in love with her since I was 15 and in a relationship with her since late year 6." Bellatrix explained honestly, Hermione was wrapped in Narcissa's arms with Fleur pecking her lips.

"So both of my sister's are lesbians?" Andromeda asks seriously looking from the traid to Bella and then moving over to her daughter.

"Well... yeah it seems that way." Narcissa frowned slightly.

"If only I had known..." Andromeda mumbled and then randomly kissed Tonks on the cheek before walking back into the den and sitting down. Frowning the group of women followed her.

* * *

"Wait so... Andy was upset because you and Cissa didn't tell her you were both into women?... because she is into women but never let on because it would only make her more of an outcast?" Minerva was laying face down on their bed with only her lace green knickers on and receiving a much needed back rub from her woman.

"Yep. Pretty much." Bellatrix spoke as she watched her hands sliding down Minerva's muscled back.

"She also had and still has rather deep feelings for Molly Weasley and somewhat wishes she had had the guts to make a pass at Molly before ever going with Ted?" Minerva was thoroughly relaxed and trying to make sense of what Bella had told her.

"Mhm." Bella hummed watching the pink of the skin move away from where her fingers pressed to leave the skin white temporarily.

"Then Nymphadora got upset because it sounded like Andromeda meant that she regretted Ted and therefore regretted having her?" Minerva could kind of understand that, her own father had been rather distraught about learning his children and wife were magical and she herself had often thought he regretted ever having them.

"Correct." Bella traced her fingers down the ridge of Minerva's spine and watched as the skin pimpled under her touch.

"They had a fight and now Nymphadora is staying with Cissy, Fleur and Hermione?" Minerva briefly wondered if they should find a bigger place for the triad.

"Yep." Bella's thumbs rubbed into the dimples at the small of Minerva's back making the older woman groan softly.

"Am I missing anything?" Minerva asked in a contented and slightly aroused sigh.

"Narcissa and Fleur are hurt because Hermione wont let them shag her, she over heard them this morning talking about it and has been trying pretty hard all day not to be miserable about it." Bellatrix's tone had changed from one of mild amusement to one of sadness.

"Why won't she let them touch her?" Minerva frowned at this and rolled herself over, Bellatrix had let her and then found herself pulled down until she was laying on top of the older witch.

"Because of what happened at the Manor. She said it wasn't so much that she was raped, but that she was so utterly at their mercy and couldn't do a thing to stop what was happening. I wish I had just killed the sods and gotten her out of there before Dolohov could even had thought to take her." Bellatrix's tone was full of regret with a hint of shame.

"You love her don't you." Minerva asked, well it sounded more like a statement.

"Minnie, if we had had a daughter I would have wanted her to be just like Hermione. Beautiful and smart and brave with the perfect amount of cunning and sass." Bellatrix mumbled against Minerva's jaw.

A long time ago, on a clear night before the deal between the Blacks and Lestrange's had been struck, before Voldemort was in the swing of his first rise to power, Bella and Minerva had shared a similar conversation to this. They had talked long into the night after having made love, about their future and what they wanted it. It had been planned out to the letter that evening because, lets me honest, Bella and Minerva were not the sort of witches to have unrealistic goals and no follow through. Everything they had planned was reasonable, simple and attainable, or they thought it was attainable until it really wasn't so much. Not then anyway.

"We still could have our little girl." Minerva spoke softly after a relatively sizeable silence had stretched between them.

"It's war-time Min. And don't you think we are a bit old?" Bellatrix looked up, propping herself on her elbow to look at her woman.

"I think it would be ok and no I don't think we are too old. We are witches after all. You're only 42." Minerva reminds with a grin.

"Are you just saying this because its what I want?" Bellatrix asked softly looking at the bed between herself and Minerva.

"Do you think I don't want it too? Baby, I think about it a lot more than you would think. I think about that night all those years ago when we planned our future. You know, the little cottage deep in the woods where it as just us." Minerva smiled when she saw Bella's lips twitch.

"The one only our closest friends new about? That had three bedrooms, one for us, one for a guest and one for our daughter? And the Doberman and the fuzzy little kittens you want?" Bellatrix smiled then as she remembered their plans like they had made them yesterday.

"That's the one. We could still have that. Thing's might get a little worse but I have such confidence that we will defeat Voldemort and that very soon Hermione will go on that quest with her witches and earn her title... If you want a baby, Bella, I think it is way over due." Minerva says sincerely and shifts just enough that she can kiss soft lips languidly.

"You're absolutely positive you want this? The timing nearly couldn't be worse." Bellatrix pulled the mostly nude Minerva too herself as she allowed hope to trickle in.

"Yes. I'm tired of living to make other peoples things happen. I adore Hermione and i'm loyal to our cause but I want the life we planned together. The life we deserve to have. Before it's too late." Minerva stated passionately and tugged at the silky white pyjama top Bella was wearing.

Bella wasted not time then, she removed herself from the bed and went out into the kitchen and pulled out a single tiny vial with an iridescent liquid in it. Returning to the bedroom she handed the potion to Minerva and then undressed, she wasn't, and usually didn't wear a bra so it was only a matter of pulling the shirt off and dropping pants and knickers to the floor before she was completely bare and climbing back onto the bed with her lover. Minerva looked over the witches body with hungry eyes and lifted her hips to allow Bella to remove her knickers leaving them both naked.

"Do you want to make love now and take it later or...?" Minerva trailed off letting the question hang.

"Now. Make a baby now, we have the rest of our lives to make love." Bellatrix's answer was impatient and Minerva couldn't help but laugh. She loved this witch so.

* * *

Mafalda walked into Magical Law Enforcement and went straight to Amelia's office and without knocking walked straight in. Amelia was stooped over paper work on her desk with her left hand curled around the back of her neck trying to work the muscles out. Mafalda didn't hesitate to move over behind the witch and push her hands out of the to replace with her own and start to rub the knots of the muscles. Amelia was never one to sensor herself and let out a pleased moan as the familiar fingers kneaded her muscles.

"I've found something incredible." Mafalda spoke before any greetings were exchanged, they were unnecessary.

"What is it?" Amelia mumbled flicking her wand at the office door and casting a muffliato over the room.

"Bode, you know him, Unspeakable. Well Derrick was his closest friend so when he was kill his belongings were sent to Derrick. I was going through it and a couple of journals. Derrick thought they were just mad ramblings but Bode was an Unspeakable... his Journals explain a grand quest that only the most worthy can complete without death." Mafalda explained without pause even when Amelia pulled the woman onto her lap.

"What is this quest?" Amelia asked unbuttoning Mafalda's blazer and then her blouse.

"I'm not sure exactly. I haven't finished deciphering Bode's notes and he has a map but i'm having considerable trouble with it. From what I can tell though, deep, deep, in the Scottish highlands there is... something. I'm not sure what, but Bode wrote that long ago Morgana fled deep into the highlands and spent more than enough time creating something, Bode speculates it's a castle, but Morgana hid something, an Artifact perhaps." Mafalda arched into Amelia's touch when the woman's hand curled around a bra clad breast.

"Why do you stay with him?" Amelia was kissing Mafalda's collarbone at this point but the Misuse of Magic's assistant pushes the heads hand away.

"I'm not having this argument again. You know why. You were meant to be listening to me." Mafalda spoke frustratedly.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Have you thought of maybe just giving the text to Minerva and letting her have at it?" Amelia asked holding the witch to her even as Mafalda buttoned her shirt back up. Amelia knew she had ruined the moment.

"I have yeah. I was thinking of sending her an owl and meeting her in Hogsmead sometime soon." Mafalda explained gently extracting herself from Amelia's grip. Amelia watched the woman for a moment, Mafalda was either waiting for a response of trying to convince herself to speak up.

"Amelia I don't think I can do this with you any more." Mafalda spoke softly and looked away from Amelia.

"Yeah... yeah I figured you would say that sooner or later." Amelia sighed and leaned back towards her desk.

"You don't sound terribly upset." Mafalda snarked irritated at this point.

"I pick my battles, Maf. I've told you time and time again that I wished you would leave him for me, that I was more than willing to have a serious open relationship with you. That I would be there. Every time you made an excuse. I like you a lot, I could love you if you'd just give me the chance. But you prefer Derrick and I know that. I know you've left me and not an hour later been spread out for him. I'm not going to waste my breath. If you don't want to do this... well good because it kills me a little bit every time you leave me to go back to him." Amelia's voice only rose a little at she spoke. She had been thinking, kind of hoping this would happen and now it had she kind of just wanted to get on with it.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I mean you pursued me." Mafalda pointed out defensively.

"I did but you can't blame me for our affair. I might have made a pass but you were one who knowingly returned the affections knowing full well you still loved your husband. Or something... i'm not sure how you could cheat on someone you're in love with." Amelia shrugged her shoulders, unable to really figure it out.

"That isn't fair." Mafalda tried but Amelia shook her head.

"None of it is. But it also doesn't matter now. You have made your choice and I'm honestly grateful. Maybe i'll move on now." Amelia could see the hurt in Mafalda's eyes but the woman just let out a sigh.

"I'm going to copy Bode's journals and sent the originals to Minerva. Do you want a copy?" Mafalda tactlessly changed the subject.

"Yes please. It certainly sounds interesting enough. Perhaps this quest the is the one the queen needs to go on before she can take a true throne." Amelia rejoiced a little when she saw the happiness flood back into Mafalda's eyes. She had been excited about her find.

"That's what I thought." Mafalda smiled and then with a little slightly awkward wave, left the office. The wave was usually a soft kiss.

* * *

When Hermione woke up that morning she felt warm and comfortable and almost didn't want to get up at all. She was on her side tucked into Narcissa's gown clad body with Fleur curled around her back. Both witches hands were linked and resting on Hermione's side against her ribs. Hermione was loathe to move but they had a guest and she was getting hungry so she decided to get up and start breakfast. Getting out from between the two witches without waking them might have been hard at one point and Hermione almost thought it wasn't going to work out for her until she remembered. With a grin turned into a fox and lithely slid from between her stunning witches. She sat at the end of the bed for no more than thirty seconds before her mates, who missed her heat, shifted towards one another and snuggled back into the warmth.

Hermione hopped gently off the bed turned back into her usual self and tucked the blankets up around her loves shoulders before pulling on one of the light robes on the back of the door and heading to the bathroom. Only when her morning routine was complete and her hands washed and dried, hair brushed and pulled back in a pony, did she head out for the kitchen. Tonks was adorably curled up in one of the over stuffed armchairs which Fleur had transfigured into a super plush bed, Tonks had about fallen in love with it. She, like Molly would, tucked the blankets in around Tonks and went to head into the kitchen but was stopped when Tonks mumbled.

"She does want me right?" Hermione smiled gently, Tonks was looking back at her with brown eyes. Her hair was brown too, making it obvious she was still upset with Andy.

"Of course she does. You're being silly. I mean, look and Cissa, she regrets her entire relationship with Lucius but she couldn't for a single minute regret Draco even if he has kind of gone off the rails lately. Besides Andy never said she regrets you, she regrets being afraid of being completely honest with herself. Can't you understand?" Hermione places her hand what she assumes in Tonks leg when she takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I mean I suppose so. You kind of have a point with Aunt Cissy and Draco. And I mean, I kind of get the being scared bit." Tonks yawned and snuggled down into her blankets a little more.

"Oh yeah?" Hermione prompted the sleepy witch.

"Yeah... i've a major crush on Katie Bell, she is kind of just so much younger than me." Tonks huffed as if this was a problem and it made Hermione laugh.

"Sweetie, are you forgetting that one of your aunts, whom I fancy quite a bit, is old enough to be my mother? Or that your other Aunt is like a decent bit younger than the love of her life? Is age really a problem?" Hermione asked obviously amused.

"Fine the problem is i'm a Hufflepuff with no inner Gryffindor." Tonks huffed shifting her knee under Hermione's hand and the brunette gave it a squeeze before standing with a cheeky grin.

"No but you could have an inner Gryffindor if you would just plug up the courage to talk to Katie." Hermione grinned as Tonks frowned and then blushed when she caught the innuendo.

"Queen of inappropriate conversation." Tonks grumbled and Hermione laughed as she headed into the kitchen to leave the flushed witch to get a little more rest.

Hermione set about making eggs and toast and the last of the bacon that was in the ice box. She had it all made and on the table before Fleur came out rubbing her eyes and looking adorably sleepy and it made Hermione step right up and kiss the witch on the end of the nose before guiding her to a chair and setting a hot coffee in front of her. Fleur smiled a her a little goofily at her little mate and mumbled a thank you to Hermione who just smiled fondly. Next in was Tonks who was considerably more awake and casting a mock glare at Hermione that had the little Queen laughing softly.

When Narcissa walked in she looked refreshed and was crisply dressed, well somewhat in her over large shirt and skirt that hugged her bum very nicely. She stepped past Fleur and rubbed her hand across the blondes shoulders before stepping up and kissing Hermione deeply. It was rather possessive but Hermione didn't mind and she responded perhaps a little too eagerly to the kiss considering it was at the breakfast table and Tonks was there silently making gagging motions. Fleur half heartedly smacked at the metamorph though she struggled not to watch her witches kissing.

"Well good morning to you too." Hermione said breathlessly when Narcissa pulled back with a smug grin on her face.

"Good morning, darling. So it's your birthday in a few weeks and Fleur and I want to take you out." Narcissa spoke as she sat herself in Fleur's lap. Hermione's head almost spun with the direction this conversation took. She hadn't even thought about her birthday.

"I'd forgotten all about it. We could just stay in..." Hermione had never been the most excited about Birthdays and Christmas' and what not. She hadnt really had any friends and until now, Ginny was usually the only one that remembered her birthday beside her parents.

"You forgot your birthday?" Tonks frowned looking at the little witch with her flushed cheeks.

"Well... The boys always forgot and mum and dad are the only family I have and a long time ago I asked them to just put a few pounds away for me instead of getting me a gift so... it's just easy to forget about. Ginny was usually the only one that remembered and side from her I don't exactly have many friends." Hermione shrugged slightly and sat down to eat some of the food she had made.

Before anyone else could speak Bellatrix appeared in the room with Kinny and smiled at the group. The older witch walked over and nudged Hermione who stood up and let the witch sit before then letting Bellatrix arrange Hermione carefully on her knee. The eldest Black hoped that no one noticed how stiff she was but when she looked up to see four curious faces peering back at her she knew she was caught. The faint blush spread unbidden on her cheeks and she grabbed a piece of fruit and nibbled.

"Why are you sitting like a stick has been lodged thoroughly up your bum, Aunty?" Tonks asked looking quite amused. Bellatrix flushed more and pressed her forehead against Hermione's shoulder.

"Let's not talk about things being shoved up bums." Bellatrix mumbled just loud enough for the others to hear. Tonks and Narcissa looked completely scandalised but Fleur looked thoroughly amused and even a little impressed. Hermione chuckled and turned a little to pat the older woman's back.

"Let Minerva play did you?" Hermione asked obviously amused which earned her a gently pinch to the side.

"Yes and she was not kind about it. Said something about wanting me to remember her all day today while she was dealing with teenagers and Albus." Bellatrix grumbled and shifted Hermione a little so she could rest her chin on the little witches shoulder.

"I bet you wont be forgetting that for a while then." Hermione patted the hand resting on her side.

"You have no idea." Bellatrix sighed and Hermione could feel her shifting on the seat.

"Why would Minerva want to do that? I mean she wouldn't feel it with a toy and I mean, what's enjoyable about fingers?" Tonks frowned trying to figure it out, it made just about no sense to her.

"We had a potion." Bellatrix supplied letting Hermione pop a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"A potion? What potion? What did it do?" Fleur was obviously intrigued by this idea.

"I thought it up when I was still in Hogwarts and perfected it over the years. Extremely potent. Effects last about three hours." Bellatrix explains like she were reading it from a pamphlet.

"But what's the purpose?" Narcissa asked frowning. Hermione was aware of Fleur's arm around Narcissa, her hand resting on the woman's upper thigh and gripping lightly.

"Reproduction." Bellatrix stated taking Hermione's piece of bacon off the witches plate.

"Reproduction?" The other three witches chimed, Hermione how ever, made a little sound and turned to hug the witch despite the theft of bacon.

"That's amazing! Oh wow your little girl will be gorgeous." Hermione gushed Bellatrix grinned and returend the embrace happily.

"Wait what?" Narcissa's frown was deep and mirrored by Fleur and Tonks'.

"How do you know it would be a girl?" Tonks asked frowning.

"Because a potion might be able to grow someone an appendage and change, I would assume, ovaries into viable sperm, but it wont be able to alter a genetic make up which would mean that Minerva and Bella are missing a Chromosome, they can only produce daughters." Hermione explained and Bella beamed proudly.

"What is zis Chromosome?" Fleur asked curiously and Hermione shifted just slightly, Bella's knees were kind of bony.

"Human cells are made up of pairs of Chromosomes. The 'Sex Chromosome' is what determines our gender. XX is the female pair and XY is the male pair. Thats why a man's sperm determines the sex of of the child. If the baby gets the Y from its father it will be a boy, the X a girl. The mother always gives an X. But since Bella and Minerva dont have any Y's they will only be able to produce XX children. Daughters." Hermioe elaborated and Fleur seemed to comprehend easily what was being said.

"Why are you deciding to have kids now?" Narcissa asked after a moment of everyone absorbing this information.

"Better late than never. Min and I always wanted kids but then things came up and... well now seemed like a good enough time." Bellatrix shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok one last question. Why waste that potion on... Anal sex?" Tonks blushed and cleared her throat.

"Why not? I mean I doubt it was all anal ze 'ole zree hours. Bella said it was extremely potent." Fleur shrugged and Narcissa narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"Why do I get the feeling you're thinking about it now?" Narcissa asked scandalised, it was all for show.

"Oh I am. I would love to be buried in your-" Narcissa promptly clapped her hand over Fleur's mouth as Bella and Hermione giggled. Tonks looked like she was contemplating obliviating herself.

* * *

Harry and Ron were looking at Ginny like she had grown a second head, it lasted about a minute before they both started laughing. Ron only stopped when Lavender slid onto the seat beside him and pressed herself against him. Ginny thought she looked like a cat in heat but kept it to herself. Frowning she waited until the boy she thought she might have had a crush on once, stop laughing. When he did he made a show of drying his eyes.

"Come on, Ginny. Hermione is dead and besides she would never want to be this 'queen' she's just Hermione. She prefers books and classes more than anything else." Harry scoffed and Ginny curled her hands into fists.

"Just Hermione? God, I had no idea you such an arse Harry." Ginny huffed and Ron frowned.

"It's all right. I'll just talk her out of this silly shite when we see her. She will come back to Harry and Me." Ron was so arrogant that it made Ginny want to toss her breakfast.

"Do you listen to yourself? Why would she come back to you two belittling pricks. She has two gorgeous women that positively adore her, an impressive following, she is more power than both of you combined. Wow..." Ginny stood up laughing and joined Rolanda, who was just walking past, and left the hall. Harry and Ron looked both affronted and confused.

"Hermione is a lesbian?" They asked at the same time but no one was there to answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two things... My kids have been sick/cutting teeth so finding time to write has been hard. Secondly... You can suffer my grammatical issues because i went through and edited all this on this site and when i saved it something stupid happened. Sorry.**

 **Updates will be kind of slow but i will update it. I know how i want this to finish but i'll warn you now i intend to leave it very open for a possible sequel.**

 **Reviews appreciated. (I will come back and edit this chapter, perhaps tomorrow when i'm less mad at )**

* * *

Minerva had been going through Bode's journals for the last few weeks and she finally had it figured out. From what she could tell it was no doubt exactly the Quest that Hermione would have to go on. According the Prophecy Hermione and her partners would have a quest, a test of sorts to prove her worth as a queen and thus the worth of the Queen Consorts. It was promising and she had every intention of sending them as soon as possible and that was what she told Bellatrix.

"Yeah but we aren't going today. Tomorrow night." Bella said seriously from where she was sitting listening to her witch.

"What? Why not today?" Minerva frowned, she had never liked being told no. It was a real problem when she was a child.

"Because, gorgeous, it's Hermiones birthday today and she was planning on giving herself to her lovers." Bellatrix informed pulling Minerva too her when the witch stood.

"Oh... Well alright." Minerva hated waiting too but she supposed she would have to get over it. She knew how Bellatrix felt about Hermione and the eldest Black would unleash her full temper if Minerva attempted to disrupt the fox-kit's happiness.

Bellatrix pulled Minerva into a successfully distracting kiss and ran her hands up the witches thighs when Minerva straddled her lap. It wasn't a particularly heated exchange but was instead a comforting and affectionate one. They had had a lot of time spent between the sheets in the time since they were reunited but it was these moments they enjoyed the most. Where they can show each other their love in gentle touched and warm embraces. Minerva particularly loved that every night when she came home Bella would have dinner ready and make her sit in the eldest Black's lap while they ate. Closeness after so much distance was what they both needed.

* * *

"Do you think, Mione will visit? It's been months. And it's her birthday." Frank Granger asked as he sat at the breakfast table drinking coffee.

Bellatrix had moved the Granger's from a bunker into a house in a village where they were set up with a small dental practice of their own. The village was a mixed village so it was muggle and magical, they were surprised to find that even though the muggles were aware of magic they didn't trust it in their mouths. They were able to do the job they loved and weren't swamped with business so they still had down time to themselves.

Veronica was just lifting her own coffee to her lips when a loud popping sound preceded a witch appearing in their kitchen. Veronica startled and ended up splashing her coffee down the front of her flannel pyjama top. She looked down and it and heaved a sigh but before she could complain the rather excitable Bellatrix Black had drawn her wand and magically cleaned away the stain.

"Morning Granger's." Bella said happily taking a seat and pouring herself a coffee.

"Morning Bella." The husband and wife chimed back not nearly as exuberant as the witch was.

"So... how do you feel about lesbians?" Bellatrix asked making Frank give her a rather bemused look.

"Are you trying to come out dear because you have already told us all about you and Minerva." Veronica pointed out with a chuckled.

"No... But if Hermione was gay?" Bellatrix prompted with a roll of her eyes.

They had long since learned that Bellatrix wasn't nearly as evil and deranged as the newspapers had said she were. In fact they were rather fond of the witch who, granted had only visited a few times, was so life-loving and happy. Bellatrix explained many things to them that Hermione never would and even told them about the prophecy and their daughters role in everything. They accepted what the woman told them, they knew their daughter was incredible. Bellatrix had their respect though because she had gently informed them of what had happened to Hermione to bring them here, her abduction and attack.

"We love Hermione, if she is gay than fantastic. Are you saying she is seeing somone?" Veronica asked and Frank nodded obviously agreeing with his wife. Hermione could be attracted only to centaur and they would still love their daughter. Family dinners would be a little awkward though.

"Two someones actually." Bellatrix grinned brightly.

"Two? Two women? But how? She isn't cheating on them is she?" Frank asked not sure if he should be disappointed or impressed.

"Merlin no. No, her mates are both very into each other and her, and she them." Bellatrix chuckled at the idea, Hermione wouldnt have the capacity to cheat.

"Oh... Mates, what does that mean?" Frank asked deciding on impressed.

"It's a veela thing. Veela's are creatures, think a crossed between a siren and a harpy except they have human forms and usually only go full veela when they are really angry. That is beside the point though. Veela have true mates that they have a magical, unbreakable bond with. Anymore its a lot harder to find a true mate. Well Fleur, she's the veela, she found her true mates in Hermione and my sister Narcissa." Bellatrix explained gesticulating wildly, something she did when she was excited or in a good mood.

"So Veela can have two mates?" Veronica asked frowning slightly.

"Not typically, but Veela have their own seers and their own prophecy of a veela queen who would be mated to a true queen and one other, the trio would bring the world to unity. Equality. Magical and muggle, beast and human and everything in between. Anyway the point is, Hermione has two women who absolutely adore her and she adore in return." Bellatrix explains still waving her hand around.

"Alright. So your sister, how old is she?" Veronica inquired with a lifted eyebrow, she sort of followed the witch but this prophecy business confused her.

"39. Andy is 41 and i'm 43. Narcissa is the baby though. Too many years in a shit marriage with a guy... well he was one of the ones that... Anyway... Cissy loves Hermione. I'm here because Hermione has been brushing off the whole birthday thing since Fleur and Cissy first brought it up." Thirty-nine, Veronica and Frank looked at one another, they were only a year younger than Bellatrix. It was definitely a difficult thing to think about but a the same time they knew how bright Hermione was and if their daughter loved someone they wouldnt complain.

"Makes sense. Hermione didn't have many friends, or any really. It was quite sad when she was little and wanted a party, parents would bring their kids but the kids never really wanted to play with Mione. She was about 7 when she asked us to just save the money we would have spent on gifts for her when she was older. We didn't that first year and she got so upset with us." Frank explained with a rather pained look, his little girl had always only wanted friends.

"Yeah well aside from Ginny Weasley, none of her Hogwarts friends remembered her birthday either. That's really why i'm here. Cissy wants to take Hermione out to dinner with family and friends for her birthday. So, you two, Min and I, Ted and Andy as well as my niece, Molly and Ginny and the triad plus Apolline and Argene Delacour. Fleur's mother and grand mother. Its a surprise though, that's why i'm here to ask." Bellatrix explained hoping to lift the conversation even if only slightly.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea. I've missed my little girl." Veronica smiled happily, she loved this dinner idea.

"Ahh yes. The Queen is still just a little fox-kit." Bella nodded sagely and the parents frowned slightly.

"Fox-kit?" Frank queried.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Minerva coached the triad and myself on becoming animagi. Cissy and I are wolves, Fleur is a Harpy Eagle and Hermione is a little red fox. Very fluffy." Of course the Granger's knew what Animagi were, Hermione had been rather excited to tell them about it when she learned about it in third year.

"Well that makes sense then. Do you think she will show us?" Veronica was obviously impressed.

"Maybe. But remember, we are unregistered so you can't mention it at dinner. We trust our family but outside of Andy and Tonks no one else knows." Bella smiled at the two adults, she had no idea why purebloods disliked muggles, the Granger's in particular were delightful.

* * *

"For Merlin's sake! Molly you cannot honestly believe that that... silly little girl is going to rule... what the world? I had no idea you were so daft!" Arthur hollered at his wife who was looking more and more furious as time went on.

Fred and George looked back and forth between their mother and father, it was the same argument that they had been having since Molly had walked out of that Order meeting only now there was the new information. The fact that Molly has dressed up ready to go out somewhere with the Queen and their family only seemed to incense the man even more. He had flat out refused to let Molly leave until she mild manneredly reminded him that she could out duel him in a second. Arthur knew this was a fact but he was still increasingly mad about it.

"If you had an idea, Arthur?" Molly huffed at the man, Arthur had been driving her up the wall lately.

"I might have thought twice about marrying you!" Arthur's words stunned the twins but Molly looked highly unamused.

"Don't worry Arthur. You can have a divorce now if you like." Molly stated in a completely blasé tone. Arthur scowled but the twins looked like they were witnessing a catastrophic event.

"Mum!" Fred yelped at the statement.

"No boys! She wants a divorce she can have one. I'm done with this nonsense. Jennianne Perkins has been hinting and she is looking pretty damn good right now." Arthur huffed and stomped off upstairs.

Molly was tempted to follow him, Arthur had cheated on her once shortly after Charlie was born and Molly had put the fear of god in him when she found out. He hadn't strayed since but that didn't stop him from thinking about it. Jenny had been flirting quite heavily with him for a while now but he had had to remind her he was married more than once. She was young, only in her late 20's and though she wasn't think she was cuddly and really quite pretty where Arthur thought Molly had let herself go.

Of course Molly hadn't, she couldn't possibly have. They barely made enough money that they only barely managed to scrape by each week and she cut her own meals by quarters each time she had a child. She was rather slim, healthy but slim and had a low blood pressure which caused her to get cold easily. This was all information that Arthur was aware of and yet still thought she had let herself go because she wears a lot of layers just to stay warm. What ever, it was his loss, the moment Arthur sleeps with this Jennianne she will figure it out and he will be back on his own.

"I'm sorry darlings. I'm off to pack my things and then i'm going to dinner. I'll owl you." Molly stated heading for the stairs.

"Oh wait!" George called and Fred stepped up to his mum. If their mum was ok then they were ok.

"Ginny got us to buy Mione a gift for her birthday and asked us to give it to you for her." Fred explained handing over two boxes, one was larger than the other.

"The other one is from us. A little gift for her and the queen's consorts." George and Fred were both wearing grins at this point.

"Should I tell her not to open it at dinner?" Molly knew her boys and could guess what the present was.

"Might be best. Would be funny if you didn't though." Fred chuckled at the thought.

"I will let her know you boys still care." Molly grinned at her beloved little boys.

"Thanks mum and if you need somewhere to sleep one of use can sleep on the couch." George smiled and the matriarch pulled her sons into an affectionate hug.

"I'll talk to Bella before I go infiltrating your... bachelor flat?" Molly frowned slightly.

"Pad, mum. Bachelor pad." Fred corrected and the twins rolled their eyes affectionately.

* * *

"Pansy. It's getting late and you wanted to catch Ginny before she leaves." Luna's protests were exceptionally weak as Pansy kissed along her neck.

The two girls were in an alcove along the halls on the way down to the Entrance Hall. Luna had definitely started with wandering hands as the two walked. Pansy could only handle so much before needing absolutely to kiss her gorgeous girlfriend. The Slytherin no longer had even a slight idea as to why people didn't want to get to know Luna. When you were friends with Luna she could really hold quite intelligent conversation and if you were dating her the blonde was very tactile. Pansy couldn't figure out why people didn't like Luna much but the possessive and jealous side of her loved that she was the only one who got to see that side of the pretty little blonde.

"If you had kept your hands to yourself we would be in the hall by now." Pansy grumbled lightly and Luna chuckled huskily.

"Don't act like you don't like my hands on you, silly witch." Luna purred and Pansy almost trembled.

"Circe, if you knew what you do to me." Pansy huffed pulling away and tugging Luna out of the little alcove. Luna giggle and stumbled a little but Pansy steadied her.

"I do know, and I like it. But I can stop of you like." Luna smiled serenely and Pansy chuckled.

"No way, I like that you seem to enjoy touching me. I enjoy your affections." Pansy admitted as they made their way down the steps to the Entrance Hall.

"I enjoy yours too." Luna smiled even brighter.

Ginny watched the two approach, she was only waiting for Minerva and Rolanda and then they would be leaving for dinner. Rolanda hadn't initially been invited but Minerva would be going back to spend the night with Bellatrix so Ginny had suggested Rolanda as the flying instructor would have to return to the scale. It naturally had nothing to do with her crush on the witch either. But looking at the joy on Luna and Pansy's faces made her smile, she hoped for that one day. She hoped for it every time she was with the two witches and she had grown quite close to both of the over the last several weeks.

Luna was ribbed for dating a Slytherin while Pansy was ribbed for dating a Ravenclaw, sometimes for dating 'Loony' Lovegood. Ginny how ever, wasn't ribbed for being friends with Luna or Pansy, no at least not since Harry and Ron tried to tell her who she could hang out with. They had been outside after a quidditch game, Gryffindor Vs Slytherin, Ginny was walking with Luna and Pansy when her idiot brother and Harry had come up to them going on about how she should be ashamed to call herself a Gryffindor, which was all well and good, until they had started to insult Pansy and Luna. Definitely not ok and Ginny had gotten a detention for it. Thankfully the detention was with Snape who just let her look through his personal bookshelves and have some tea with him.

"Come on, love birds. They will be here soon." Ginny urged gently.

"Calm down, Gin. I was assaulted in the halls just now." Ginny might have been concerned by Pansy's words if not for the giggle that escaped Luna's slightly kiss swollen lips.

"I'd say by the look of Miss Lovegood's neck that you weren't the only one assault in the halls." Came a fourth voice as Rolanda walked over in a rather striking silver material pant suit, it was still rather warm so the blazer was draped over her arm as she stepped up to Ginny who was wearing an emerald dress that hugged her curves perfectly.

"Touche. You look hot, Madame Hooch." Pansy grinned looked at the woman with a playful leer.

"They make a lovely pair like that." Luna complimented looking at them both. Ginny blushed and surprisingly so did Rolanda.

"Yeah you know if you were Slyhterins it would make the whole thing perfect." Pansy rubbed her chin contemplatively.

"You can't change houses, Pansy." Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend, trying to ignore the warm hand on the small of her back. Rolanda was touching her.

"Shame." Pansy grinned and pulled a small long box out of her robes, it was wrapped in blue paper with a little green bow on it at one end.

"They should compliment the necklaces you got them." Luna explained as Ginny took the little box.

"I did a little research. They are called 'infinity heart' rings. The infinity heart is supposed to be a symbol of polyamory so I thought it was fitting for the Royal Triad." Pansy explained proud of herself. Ginny grinned.

Minerva smiled, Ginny had told her about the triquetra design silver necklaces she had brought for the triad, coupled with the infinity heart rings, she suspected Hermione would loved them. There was no way Hermione would want gifts just for her which was what Narcissa had told them all. The Professor had wondered if Bella would like to simply put her name on the gift she had chosen but Bella wanted to get her own gift. Minerva intended to give her gift tomorrow afternoon though when she went to see the triad about the quest.

"That's very well thought out Pansy." Minerva said smiling, she walked over wearing a deep red dress of her own and stood with Rolanda and Ginny.

"Thank you very much." Pansy preened and Luna rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Pan. You can walk me to the library." Luna tugged on her loves hand.

"Have a good night, tell Hermione Happy Birthday from us." Pansy smiled and waved before leaving with Luna, the other three turned and went out heading for the gate so they could apparate.

* * *

Hermione had let Narcissa apparate them to the desired location for the dinner that Fleur and Narcissa had both tried very hard to convince Hermione to allow happen. Of course they didn't elaborate at all about the whole thing. Like the fact that it was a rather expensive looking restaurant in London or that the table was for 15 not three. Or the fact that her parents were there which thrilled her to the core and made her cry. Which made her parents cry which almost had Narcissa tearing up but amused Fleur.

"Mum! Daddy!" Hermione cried as she was embraced by her parents.

"Oh sweetie. It's so good to see you." Frank placed a kiss on his daughters head.

"And you. I've missed you." Hermione sniffled and smiled when her mother took a clean handkerchief from her purse and dabbed at Hermione's damp cheeks.

"What are you wearing?" Veronica inquired looking at her daughter.

Fleur was in a light blue dress that showed off her femininity, as well as a few love bites left by bother Nercissa and Hermione, and white heels while Narcissa was in a dress that hugged her hips and legs, falling to just above her knees. The top half of the dress was loose though and folded down at the waist to make it almost look like it were two pieces. It was pale green and suited Narcissa very well, she had braided her long back hair down her back while Fleur had put her own hair in a neat little bun that she had charmed to have look like an open rose.

Hermione how ever was wearing something very similar to what she usually wore. Tight black pants, this time leather though Hermione had complained until Narcissa borderline cussed her out, something about leather breathes better than nylon and they didn't know how long they would be out and her bum looked better. Hermione was too amused by Fleur giggling at Narcissa's tantrum to pay much attention. Her vest was a tight black almost except she wore a slightly loose scarlet shirt, long sleeve, underneath and a small gold tie. Fleur had stated she looked quite 'dapper' and though Hermione was worried she might look a little too masculine her loves just looked at her like the sun shone from her.

"Don't you like it?" Hermione felt a little self-conscious. She liked the outfit, it was comfortable but she felt more feminine without the shirt and tie. She also had her hair braided down over her left shoulder.

"Oh darling, you look beautiful." Veronica cooed smiling brightly at her daughter.

"Thank's mum. Anyway, I want you to meet Fleur and Narcissa." Hermione smiled and gestured to her witches respectively. Fleur smiled gladly and kissed both Veronica and Frank's cheeks but Narcissa looked considerably more uncomfortable.

Narcissa had wanted the Granger's there, she wanted Hermione to really enjoy her birthday and so far they had had fun. Fleur had suggested a 'run' so the three had spent the better part of the day in their animagus forms frolicking in the woods before going home. They had then shared a brief shower before dressing for dinner their dinner date. Narcissa had enjoyed every minute of it and Hermione had been smiling all day so she obviously enjoyed herself so far. Face with her little witches parents, who were only slightly older than herself, she was suddenly rather anxious. It would be horrible if the Granger's hated her for being with their 17 year old daughter.

"Fleur, It's lovely to meet you finally. Hermione told us about you from the Tri-wizard tournament. She was right, you are very beautiful." Veronica smiled and Hermione's cheeks tinged pink though she didn't deny it.

"And Narcissa. Hermione didn't have as much to say about you, I do remember that you're that Draco's mother and that she first saw you at the World Quidditch Cup. What was it she had said about you then..." Frank trailed off looking contemplatively as his wife spoke up.

"She said that you have ice blue eyes so striking that they would either freeze you or melt you. She wasn't wrong." Veronica silently enjoyed the deep blush that covered not only Hermione's cheeks but also Narcissa's.

"Yes well... they're beautiful but thank you for having embarrassingly amazing recall." Hermione rubbed the back of her neck her cheeks still flaming.

"Don't be embarrassed, darling. It's sweet we made enough of an impression that you told your parents about us even before we knew about the mating bond." Narcissa smiled and Hermione leaned into the witch as Fleur pulled out seat for the Granger's and her witches. When they were all seated, Hermione between Fleur and Veronica while Narcissa was on Fleur's other side and Frank on Veronica's.

They weren't there long before Minerva came in with Molly, Ginny, Rolanda, Andy, Ted and Tonks, the group coming over and wishing Hermione a happy birthday, Minerva made all the necessary introductions while Tonks and Ginny and Hermione spoke of the goings on at Hogwarts. Ginny explained about hexing Ron and Harry for giving Pansy, Luna and herself a hard time, Tonks was impressed with Ginny obviously being a 'power house' as she had called the red-head. Hermione was mostly just glad that Ginny had Luna and Pansy to enjoy time with. It also didn't escape her notice that Ginny sat between Tonks and Rolanda.

Which was why, when Rolanda flinched almost violently and Ginny smirked Hermione distracted the startled looking table by pointing out that Bella had just arrived with Argene, Apolline and surprisingly, Gabrielle. Fleur managed to keep her cool right up until her little sister made it to the table and then lost it as she pulled the little French girl to her and they embraced and started speaking in rapid French. Most of the table looked utterly bemused, and Hermione only managed to follow snippets of the conversation, Argene and Apolline looked amused. Gabrielle turned to Hermione and scowled.

"Hurt ma souer et de la reine ou pas, vais ecorcher tu vivant." Gabrielle stated seriously, Argene and Apolline looked absolutely shocked and Fleur looked like she might smack the poor girl down. Hermione just smiled and at her.

"Elle est ma reine. Son Hurting me fait mal et je ne suis pas masochiste." Hermione explained and Gabrielle looked both surprised and impressed and she nodded obviously appeased.

"Anyway... Lets have dinner right?" Bellatrix finally broke the silence that had stretched for a moment.

And so they did. They all found their seats and settled down to eat and chat and everyone got to know each other. Hermione was having a lovely time with her family, all of them, right up until gift time came around, something she had hoped wouldn't happen at all. The gift from Pansy and Luna was greatly appreciated, she liked the Infinity Heart ring and it pleased Hermione that it wasn't simply for her but for her witches as well. Ginny had had a similar idea to her friends it seemed as she had gifted the three of them silver chain necklaces with a small Celtic knot, the triquetra.

Apolline's gift had been pleasantly muggle, a spa day at a renowned spa in Paris for the three of them valid any time within the next 12 months. Argene had no gift but had promised one for the official coronation, which no one had mentioned before now. Hermione had claimed it wasn't necessary but Argene waved her off. Molly had also promised a gift at a later date simply because she hadn't had the time or the money, Hermione had again said it wasn't necessary but Molly just smiled. Rolanda offered to give Hermione flying lessons again and the little witches response was to poke her tongue out.

Hermione had loved the gifts really, even if she did think there were far better uses for peoples money, she was gracious enough not to complain. They ended up having dessert and there was more chatter and everyone was having a grand old time. A grand old time right up until randomly two death-eaters stumbled upon the scene, they were purebloods and really Hermione could figure out why they would be there. Initially she hadn't even realised they were a threat, she had noticed them but had assumed they were just curious muggles, they even dressed the part and had left only to return several minutes later.

She had only enough time to pop the button on her sleeve and draw her wand before the, now numerous, perhaps 7, death eaters stormed into the restaurant and drew their own wands Narcissa, Fleur and Ginny were on their feet in a heart beat, unsure what was going on but with wands drawn reflexively. The scene might have looked strange to the muggles, it was a face off of two strange groups, it might even have been an odd battle of the sexes, but they had no idea the danger they were in. A death-eater, it sounded like Dolohov, was the first to cast and Hermione had barely enough time to cast a shield over the surrounding muggles before the wide arch of the slicing hex ripped through the room.

Ginny had shielded the rest of them and Minerva had pulled Bellatrix and the Granger's behind her. Argene's eyes had flashed a bright gold with flecks of red but for now she did not transform and Apollene and Gabrielle had both drawn their own wands. Rolanda was in a defensive stance beside Ginny and they all had their wands drawn. Narcissa bellowed langlock which had missed the target, who sidestepped the visible magic of the spell but had hit the death-eater behind them. Fenrir Greyback stepped to the front and locked eyes with Hermione.

"I'd love to fuck that tight little arse again." He snarled obscenely across the restaurant. Hermione regarded the wolf with a steel gaze.

"We are not capturing them. We fight to kill." Hermione barked out commandingly before casting a severing hex herself, the arching magic only made contact with two of the death-eaters.

It was at this point, when wounds were opened and blood was drawn that the muggles realised this was not a staged situation. This was very real and they panicked and fled in different directions, some going out through the kitchen and emergency exits. Emergency alarms went off which meant that local authorities would be mobilised and though she was fully prepared to annihilate these abominations of wizarding kind she was still concerned for the non-magical people that would have no idea what they were unwittingly walking into. The room was cleared and the battle was on.

It was realised pretty quickly that Ginny and Narcissa were both power houses and had promptly taken out, they suspected rendered unconscious, three of the 7 death eaters. Fenrir was focus solely on getting to Hermione but she held her own well while managing to keep an eye on Dolohov who was torn between attacking Hermione or Bellatrix. In fact if they weren't attacking Hermione they were focusing on Bellatrix. They were all injured and Gabrielle and Molly had taken direct hits, the unlucky part for the Death-eaters was that they were attempting to capture not kill. Fleur was attacking Rodulphus who had taken his mask off rather early in the fight, he had verbally abused Bella and Fleur was rather fond of the woman and wouldn't stand for it.

Fenrir was partially transformed and advancing on Hermione, making progress even but she showed no fear. It wasnt until she was being battered with several different spells did she really begin to worry and with good reason because Fenrir took advantage of her distraction and was on her in a moment. The impact knocked the wind from her as he slammed into her and she bashed her head against the floor when she made contact with it. Winded and dazed her wand was taken and she was lifted by the throat, the fighting had stopped.

Hermione's family and friends looked frantic and the death-eaters looked victorious. There was a flowing black smoke rapidly streaming in to gather beside Fenrir. When the smoke cleared none other than Voldemort stood beside the wolf. Fenrir let the witches feet rest on the floor but held her out away from his body with his wand pointed at her. His nails had become rather vicious claws digging into her neck, she could feel a slow trickle of blood seep from each puncture. When she fully came back to herself she glared at the wolf pointing her own wand at her. Voldemort cackled gleefully and looked around.

"Oh, what a truly pleasant sight. The mudblood-Queen and her blood-traitor followers. Did we interrupt?" He asked grinning with his twisted noseless face. No one answered and Hermione finally turned her stare to him.

"Not so talkative? That's ok. Let me offer you are a deal. I'll make the wolf let you go, if you give me Bellatrix back. What do you say? Good deal right? Bellatrix, come here." The man? Turned from cheerfully menacing to out and out demanding in a moment.

There was silence and no movement for a long while until Bellatrix, looking entirely uncertain, shifted forward a half step. Hermione grit her teeth when she caught the movement out the corner of her eyes, the fierce menace in Voldemort's eyes turned purely gleeful and the move. Shifting on Fenrirs grip Hermione managed to get a little pressure off her throat, just enough to speak.

"Don't you dare, Bella." She ordered seriously, her voice hoarse but audible. Bellatrix stopped but looked worriedly at Hermione.

"How... noble, Your Highness. Sacrificing yourself so Bellatrix can stay in the good professors bed." Voldemort coos clearly amused.

"Better Minerva's bed than your dungeon floor." Hermione retorted and the claws dug a little deeper into her neck. She could feel the warmth of the dragon pendant resting on her chest.

"You speak to me? Filth? Deluded, filthy little magic thief thinks she can speak to me? Fenrir, kill her." Voldemort ordered in a savage snarl.

Everything happened so quickly at that point, Hermione's family started to protest, beg for her life even but Fenrir was a good lapdog. With wand pointing at her chest the wolf spoke the fateful words that should have ended her, except Hermione's wand was masterfully tailored to only her. The blinding green light erupted between queen and dog but it was the dog that hit the floor lifeless. Hermione took the wand from lifeless fingers as the wolf was falling and lifted the wand and stupified Voldemort.

As the Dark Lord was mid air more than a few of the Militia and even some of the Order had apparated and surrounded them. A chorus of 'expelliarmus' was heard but not before Voldemort collided with the apparating Nott. Dark Lord and a single death eater gone, the others all disarmed and Fenrir dead, Hermione felt it was a slight victory. Fleur and Narcissa immediately stepped to Hermione's side while the others Incarceroused the death-eaters. One of the Order members, an Auror that was just barely part of the up and up, turned on Bellatrix.

"Sir, if you don't drop your wand I will maim you myself." Hermione grit out currently entirely fed up with this situation and tired of people pointing wands and making orders to her people. Her family.

"And just who the hell might you be?" The Auror asked with a snarl.

"Robards, you can speak with a little more respect to the queen." Tonks spoke sternly. She and her parents had helped the muggles out when it got crazy, it was Andy who had sent out the alert to the rest of the Militia.

"Queen?" The auror had laughed his wand still pointed at Bellatrix. "She's just a little girl."

"That little girl just killed a werewolf who has evaded the Auror's for the better part of his life. That little girl will peel the skin back from your fingers if you don't drop the bloody wand. I just wanted to celebrate my birthday with my family I didnt want this shit and I sure as bloody hell didn't want to be bleeding from puncture wounds in my neck." Hermione grit out, her eyes flashing with fury as she looked at the disrespectful man.

"I would suggest, Gawain, that you put the wand down as Her Majesty does not appear to be in the mood." Dumbledor spoke, he had appeared with Pansy and Luna in tow. The latter two had rushed over to check over the triad. No one was seriously hurt.

The Auror looked from Hermione to Dumbeldor and finally dropped the wand to his side. Frowning the man turned and went to rally the rest of the Auror's to take the death-eater's into custody. They didn't get far though as Minerva and Bellatrix had stepped in and demanded the death-eater's be taken into Militia custody. Dumbledor allowed it to both keep the peace and simply because he realised that the death-eater's were likely more secure with the Militia. It was no real secret that the Ministry was corrupted by the Dark Lord.

A small group, along with Bellatrix, apparated away with the death eaters while the Order explained things, and by that they obviously liberally used the obliviate charm, to the muggle who had seen too much. The rest of the Militia moved to surround the triad and a woman, a mediwitch with St Mungos stepped forward and offered her help to the Queen. Hermione might have refused but Narcissa had put her foot down and told Hermione she was having the slow bleeding wounds checked out of else. Hermione really didn't want to know what the or else was, she had seen Narcissa hex Fleur and it didn't seem pleasant.

The mediwitch, a woman in her late thirties by the name of Gwendolyn Forresten, checked over the wounds but considering they were made by a partially transformed werewolf she couldnt heal them they would have to heal on their own. She was confident that Hermione wouldnt develop any wolf traits though as she was not bitten only clawed. Hermione just nodded and except the treatment, she had had such good plans for the rest of their evening and now they were kind of ruined, mood was definitely killed.

"Thank you, all of you. For coming to our aid though I wish you had not had to." Hermione's throat was sore and so her tone was a lot more gravelly than she would have liked.

"We will always heed your call, Your Majesty." Amelia Bones was there and smiled at the young Queen.

"And we thank you for it. We had hoped coming to Muggle London would allow us to celebrate in safety of the Death-eater's." Narcissa explained, Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly, silly witch was hell bent on people knowing it was her little witches birthday.

"Celebrate, You Highness?" A man, he worked in a small store in Diagon, Norton Graves inquired curiously as he looked at the youngest Black.

"Oui, it is Her Majesties birthday today." Fleur answered for her raven haired mate. There was a sudden chorus of congradulations.

"Thank you. I appreciate it truly." Hermione did appreciate it she just didn't want more... celebrity?

"As it is, we are in the middle of Muggle London and it may be prudent if we disperse. We will call an official meet within the next few weeks." Minerva stepped up and the goodbyes and well wishes began.

As the numbers dispersed and returned to their homes the Tonks' moved over and said goodnight apparating when Hermione promised to see them soon. The Veela women were next, Argene again promising to make a gift for the coronation. Apolline made sure that Fleur had the vouchers for the spa before Gabrielle hugged them all and the three blonde women apparated back to their homes. Molly had bid Ginny a goodnight before fussing over the triad for a moment and then leaving with Kinny who had arrived to take the soon to be again Prewett to a 'safe house' that Minerva and Bella had set up across the country somewhere. Rolanda was next to show up to farewell them but when she hugged Hermione the little witch held her in the embrace.

"You and Ginny huh? She's my best friend but I think she would be good for you. You know, just don't hurt her." Hermione had obviously startled the woman but Rolanda was smart enough to know there was no point denying it, her cheeks had flamed at the mention of Ginny. Dead give away.

"Or you will flay me alive?" Rolanda asked only half joking, Hermione let her go with a laugh.

"Oh, Ro. Just think about who we are talking about, I wont have to do anything, she will make you rue the day you were born." Hermione was clearly amused but this little reminder of sorts had hit home with Rolanda. Well it was a good thing she had no thoughts of hurting the red head.

"Yeah right... well thanks. I'll be seeing you soon, Granger." Rolanda threatened playfully making the moments ago angry witch laugh a second time.

"Promises, promises." Hermione rolled her eyes amused. Ginny, Luna and Pansy all moved over and hugged their friend as well. Ginny gave her a curious look but Hermione just grinned and shook her head. Rolanda winked at her before apparating the three young witches back to the castle.

"I figured we can go for tea with your parents, Hermione. Since your dinner was interrupted. Kinny has already sent the gifts to your place." Minerva explained when it was just the six of them left. Hermione smiled rather liking this idea at this point.

* * *

Harry and Ron sat in the Common Room staring at Ginny, as did a large number of other Gryffindor students from all year groups. Ginny looked like hell, she hadnt gotten much sleep and she was rather bruised and had a few superficial cuts that Poppy refused to heal. They had asked her what had happened and who had done it and she had tiredly stated it was the death-eater's, rather loudly which meant more than one of the people flowing through the room had heard and of course that kind of thing spreads like wildfire. Now she was surrounded by intensely curious people.

"Wait, why was you even off school grounds?" Ron frowned at his little sister.

"Mum gave me permission to go to dinner with her and the royal triad." Ginny explained rubbing her face.

"The royal what?" Someone asked confused, Ginny was pretty sure it was Seamus.

"The Royal triad. The queen and her girlfriends." Ginny sat back in her seat and looked at the staring people in front of her.

"What Queen? The Queen of England?" Dean asked with inerest. Lavender snorted.

"As if Ginny would know the Queen of England. She is talking about Hermione, who surprise, isn't actually dead. Apparently she is some prophecised future queen or something else. Muggle-born trying to impove her station by the sounds of it. No better than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Lavender ranted, Ginny didn't look but she was sure the witch would be green. Oh so jealous.

"Hermione is alive? But how?" It was one of the second year's that had been quite fond of Hermione that spoke up this time.

"Short version? She was captured during the battle at the Department of Mysteries, raped and presumably murdered. Except Bellatrix Black has been loyal to Hermione before she were even born and had managed to get her out of Malfoy Manor. She has been in hiding with her two girlfriends. That's right, apparently Hermione has game. Yesterday was Hermione's birthday and close friends and family were invited to a surprise dinner with her in Muggle London. We got unlucky and were found by a pair of death-eater's and a fight ensued. Hermione killed the werewolf Fenrir and managed to stupefy Voldemort just as back up arrived. Unfortunately Voldemort got away as the Order and Militia arrived." Ginny explained in brief much to the shock of the people before her.

"What is she about?" It was Neville and Ginny could appreciate that he wasnt focussing on the Bellatrix part. Neville was smart, just easily intimidated.

"Grimble?" Ginny called softly and a moment later, startling the group, a small how elf appeared. He was small like his mother.

"Yes Miss Ginny?" He asked smiling at the youngest Weasley.

"Can you tell them what the Queen fights for?" Ginny asked and smiled when the elf's eyes lit up.

"Oh yes! Her Majesty fights for equality for all. The elves, the centaur, werewolves even and the muggles. Equality is her goal and the elves are behind her." Grimble explained nodding as he spoke.

"Yep. It's definitely Hermione." Dean laughed as did some of the others but Ginny could see the interest on most peoples faces, especially Nevilles.

"And Bellatrix Black wants this as well?" Neville asked curiously.

"Since the start. She and Professor McGonagall started the Militia together. She has every intention of apologising to you and your grandmother. She said she wasn't the one that tortured your folks but she was there and didn't stop it." Ginny explains gently and Neville looks down for a moment before looking back up and smiling.

"Where do I sign up?" He asks honestly though Ron and Harry looked affronted.

"I suggest you go speak with Minerva, she is the Queen's General, well one of, Her and Bella." Ginny smiled at Neville, she had never had romantic feelings for him but she took Neville seriously were most people just brushed him off.

"I'll go do that now." He says and leaves without another word, a smile on his face. Surprisingly about a dozen other students followed him talking excitedly.

Harry and Ron still sat and stared at Ginny. It was hard for them to comprehend that the son of two veteran Order members was jumping ship so they didnt even try. Harry half wondered why Hermione hadn't just killed Voldemort there and then but then he remembered his own prophecy said it had to be him. Ron on the other hand was trying to picture Hermione with one girl let alone two and it just confused and slightly aroused him. Mostly he was just extremely jealous.

* * *

The death-eater's were in a bit of a tiz the following morning. The Dark Lord was particuarly savage and had crucio'd several of them already and it was barely 8 in the morning. They had heard from Nott almost immediately that Fenrir had been killed, something more than a few of them were ok with. Fenrir was almost insane and completely unpredictable. The loss of the others was hard though, it was even harder on Voldemort who had initially been confident that they would be able to get their members back easily enough. Right up until he was informed that Dumbledor had thrown in the filthy queen and allowed the captives to be held by the 'Militia'.

The Queen was another source of the Dark Lords ire, he had effectively been beaten by that petty filthy little mudblood and it did nothing to calm his rage. His most ruthless was dead and gone and that tiny filthy little mudblood-queen had been the one to take him down. He quickly realised he should have killed Hermione himself when Dolohov had captured her. Which just made him furious again that Dolohov had ever captured her. Thinking with his dick instead of his head, a fools mistake. Dolohov would rue the day his mother conceived him if the Dark Lord ever saw him alive again.

* * *

There was a meeting of the Order, which included Minerva McGonagall and maybe even more surprisingly, Bellatrix Black. There had been a bit of an uproar and Sirius had even tried to hex Bella only to find himself trapped in his animagus form with his tail hairs magically glued to the floor. He had whined and yelped every time he attempted to move and was forced to listen to the others argue that Minerva and Bellatrix couldn't be trusted. The meeting hadn't started until Augusta Longbottom was lead into the room by Alastair Moody.

Augusta looked at Bellatrix for a moment and then to Minerva, who was not only holding the Black's hand but also gripping her wand and standing a little protectively in front of the woman. It didn't take a genius to realise they were together and Augusta respected Minerva. It the surviving McGonagall trusted Bellatrix then Augusta would remain calm and leave her judgement until after explanations are made. The fact she had received an urgent letter from her Grandson about the whole thing not more than an hour ago was also a contributing factor in her calm. They all sat down around the table in Grimmauld Place and waited for a moment, the silence was deafening.

"Mrs Longbottom? Might I be able to speak with you out there for just a minute?" Bellatrix was the first to speak. Some of the Order present did not want to let Bellatrix out of their sight for a moment. Augusta nodded though and followed the younger witch out into the hall.

"Go on then. Say your peace." Augusta demanded though she was a little surprised when instead of speaking Bellatrix pulled two small vials with dark blue liquid in them out of a small pouch at her hip and handed them to the now confused head of the Longbottom family.

"I know you have no reason to believe or trust me but I didnt actually torture your family. I was there though so I feel equally responsible and I want to apologise. I know it wont make any difference to you but I wanted you to know. You can continue to hate me. These though, I hope, should restore Alice and Frank to complete lucidity. I do not know for sure if it will but it should. I thought to give it to Luna to hand on to Neville but I didn't want to do it to him in case they don't work. I also have this. Its the ingredients and mixing method." Bella pulled out a small roll of parchement and returned it to its original size.

"If this works I could just patent this potion and claim all profits for myself." Augusta retorts lifting an eyebrow but Bella just smiles.

"I'm not who I convinced everyone I was. I'm a lover and a helluva fighter but i'm not crazy, i'm not needlessly malicious. I would never have tortured Frank and Alice until they snapped. Its up to you if you believe me and if this works... well just let me know cause i'd be willing to make more as soon as possible for others. You can patent it if you like though, you could burn it for all I care. I just... it was the best apology I could think of and I desperately hope it works." Bellatrix responds with the utmost sincerity. Augusta regarded the witch for a moment.

"Come on then Black. Lets get you back in to your woman before she has a fit. I'll visit Frank and Alice this afternoon and let you know what happens. I presume owling Minerva would be the best way to get in contact with you?" Augusta linked arms with Bellatrix, there was no thanks, there didn't need to be and Bella knew Augusta wouldn't forgive, it wasn't for Augusta to do, it was for Neville and his parents.

The surrounding Order members looked confused to see Augusta and Bellatrix with linked arms. Minerva just smiled at her lover and long time friend. It had been hard to keep from Augusta that Bella hadn't lifted a wand against the Longbottom's. Mostly hard because Augusta had sworn on many occasions that she would destroy Bellatrix. Now it seemed like it had been all for nothing, Augusta was a reasonable woman after all. Fierce as a hell-cat but reasonable.

"Now that everyone is here. I would like to start by explaining what happened last night. Or perhaps Minerva you could explain." Albus says looking to Minerva who was smiling at Balltrix.

"Yes right. Well, last night was Her Majesty's birthday. We took her partners, her family and closest friends to dinner in Muggle London. Unluckily we were found out by death eaters. A battle ensued and Fenrir got hold of Hermione. There was a cease fire and Voldemort showed up. Hermione's wand is highly unique but I wont go into that. Suffice it to say she managed to kill Fenrir and stupify Voldemort as you and a number of the Queen's militia showed up. Unfortunately he got away with the death-eater, Nott." Minerva explained for those who had not been there the night before.

"What happened then? Why did the Militia take the death-eater's and what did you do with them?" Arthur asked curiously, he hadnt been there but he had been informed by Remus, who had been there, what had happened.

"That was a judgement call on my part, Arthur. It is no secret that Voldemort has men everywhere, including the ministry. The captive Death-eaters are more secure with in the Militia's custody." Albus explains and although some might like to they know they cant argue with that reasoning.

"As for what we will do with them and have done with them. They will be cleaned, fed and given a bed within secure places until such time as the war against Voldemort is over and they can be given a trial before Her Majesty the Queen." Bellatrix added before anyone could ask anything else.

"Trial before the Queen? She is not law." Arthur grumbled scowling at Bellatrix.

"She will be recognised as Queen soon enough and so she will be the final say. Her word is Law and you will do well to remember that Arthur." Minerva bit back at the man.

"You sound just like that daft wife of mine." Arthur snarked back and Bellatrix snorted.

"Wife? As I hear she is off to file for divorce today. In fact I bet she is at the Ministry right now." Bellatrix smirked and the man bellowed and drew his wand. No one expected he would be disarmed a second later by Augusta.

"I didnt expect you the sort to attack a pregnant woman. Sit down Arthur." Augusta griped at him much to the shock of the others, not even so much that she was defending Bella but more that she stated Bella was pregnant.

"How do you know? The only people that know are the triad." Bellatrix frowned.

"Oh sweetheart. I'm a grandmother. I spotted it in Alice almost right away. Plus Minerva has been hovering like an old hen. New 'fathers' tend to do that." Augusta point out smirking when Minerva blushed. There was silence for a long moment before the congradulations started.

* * *

Hermione was still in bed, she hadn't slept well the nigh before, after getting back late from her parents. They had had another cup of tea just the three of them when they got home and then gone to bed but Hermione slept badly so come the following morning when Kinny was there to hassle them, explaining Bella and Minerva would be there that after noon. Kinny took pity and let Hermione stay in bed and instead fed Fleur and Narcissa. Hermione had dozed, rolling onto her tummy and breathing in the smell of her loves shampoo before sleeping some more.

When she woke up later that afternoon it was to the feeling of hands gliding over the skin of her back and down over her bum pushing the sheets down as they went. A month ago she might have startled rather violently but she was used to her mates touches now, loved being touched by them. A hand rested on her bum as a kiss was placed to the small of her back as another, a moment later, was dropped onto her shoulder. She hummed and smiled happily and more touches and kisses peppered her skin.

"I had such a big plan last night. We were going to come home and I was going to finally give myself to you. Like completely. I know my pulling away has been hurting you both." Hermione explained blinking here eyes open but otherwise not moving at all.

"We didn't understand why. You would make us feel so good and then just remove yourself from the situation and when we tried to start something with you you would take control of the situation and not let us touch you." Narcissa responded moving to lay beside Hermione. They were both dressed, Narcissa and Fleur, so it wasn't the skin to skin that Hermione enjoyed most but it was them so it was enough.

"I know. I thought, after that first time we had you, Cissy, that I was ok but... I didn't like having you over me. I don't... I like the control because I don't like feeling helpless like I was at the Manor..." Hermione spoke apologetically only to receive a kiss to the shoulder from Fleur and a kiss on the cheek from Narcissa.

"Oh honey, we thought you were ok or we couldn't have pushed as much as we did." Narcissa cooed softly and Hermione smiled.

"Babe, you hardly pushed at all. In fact you both were amazing about it. I'm just sorry I was hurting you both." Hermione spoke apologetically and rolled over onto her back. Fleur pressed a little closer to her and Narcissa's hand settled on her tummy.

"You could make it up to us right now... let us have you now, before zat vile Minerva shows up." Fleur purred as her hand reached out and gently palmed one of Hermiones newly revealed breast.

"If you insist." Hermione hums arching slightly into the touch.

Narcissa wasted not another moment before cupping Hermione's cheek and turning her towards her before kissing her deeply. Hermione moaned into the kiss, both because she just loved kissing Narcissa and before of the warm lips that encased her nipple. She lifted one hand to tangle in Naricssa's loose hair and lifted the other to thread into Fleur's braided locks. She wanted this so badly, she wanted to climax from her lovers' touch for a change instead of her own or simply not at all. She wanted them to know she loved them more than life.

"No teasing, please. I just want you to make me come for you." Hermione pleaded softly and Fleur pulled away and kissed her jaw for a moment.

"Why don't you straddle Cissy's face zen." Fleur suggests and Narcissa smiles and nods.

Fleur had a reason for suggesting this position and smiled when Hermione and Narcissa moved to assume it. Now that she knew why Hermione was so reluctant in the past to let them have her she realised that this position would perhaps be best for a first time. Hermione recognised it as well and it almost made her want to weep with the love swelling inside, her witches were so considerate, willing to let her keep a modicum of control. It meant so very much to her that she may even have commented except she was rendered speechless when Narcissa's lips unerringly found her clit.

As Narcissa teased and suckled gently on the firm bundle Fleur moved back and sat straddling Naricssa's lap. Looking down the blonde almost groaned at the sight before her. Hermione's firm round ass leading down to slick, recently shaven folds framed by toned thighs and the icing on the cake was perhaps Narcissa hungrily working the little witch over. Fleur bit her lip and reached out palming and squeezing Hermione's ass. The little witch was moaning softly, obviously enjoying what was being done to her.

Fleur wasted no time taking her own index finger into her mouth and wetting it before sliding said finger from her mouth and gently into Hermione's already pulsing core. She groaned soft at how tight Hermione was and pushed deeper until she couldn't get any further. Hermione was almost there already and as much as she wanted it to last but she felt too amazing. Her loves felt too amazing. In the next moment it seemed like Narcissa and Fleur were of the same mind as they changed tactics. Narcissa gently bit and sucked on Hermione's clit at the same moment Fleur curled her finger rubbing the little rough spot on the front wall inside her and that was all she needed.

Hermione's back dipped and she moaned louder than she ever had before as her muscles clamped around Fleurs finger, walls fluttering as her nub pulsed slightly between Narcissa's lips. The two witches slowed but didn't stop their movements as they drew out Hermione's climax. Hermione gently pulled away from Narcissa's mouth and Fleur withdrew her finger as the little blonde moved to lay on her back again panting heavily. Narcissa sat up and pulled Fleur into a searing kiss, sharing the taste of their witch for the first time. When they pulled apart they moved over and cuddled into Hermione, they didn't need returned favors today and were content to cuddle their arousal flushed witch. Fleur curled a little so her chin was resting on Hermione's belly while Narcissa rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"I love you." Hermione said softly after a long pause, her breathing back to normal and her arms around her witches. Fleur and Narcissa shared a look, smiled and turned to their little witch.

"We love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**I have decided to make this the final chapter of this fic, i will write an epilogue to cover a few of the things that i've left wide open here but it won't answer everything as i would like to leave it open to write a sequel.**

 **At this point i don't know when i will write the sequel as i have another fic i would like to write between now and then, but if you would like to, let me know if you want a sequel that continues on specifically with the Royal Triad or perhaps one more OC that follows on from the Consorts daughters and Bella and Minerva's daughter. Also want to know your opinion on sister-sister incest.**

 **Epilogue should be up within the next week as it wont be as long as a usual chapter.**

 **Reviews encouraged.**

* * *

In the three and a half weeks since the triad had left on their quest things had escalated drastically in the magical world. Several people had outwardly spoken against the queen and her followers, people which either Bellatrix or Minerva had shot down almost immediately. They weren't nearly as outspoken anymore but there were a few. Minerva was quite fed up but didn't really know what she could do, there was no point arguing with them too much. Not when she had every faith Hermione would prove her worthiness as queen.

Aside from the general rabble-rousers Voldemort had also become more bold in his moves. He was jaded by being bested by a seventeen year old mudblood girl almost as much as he was that Harry had managed to kill him when he was only barely 1. So, there had been attacks on the Ministry, those inside aiding the death-eaters to get in. It was a calculated attack taking out most of, almost all of, the Aurors and at least half of the unspeakable's. With most of the fighting force being taken out taking the Ministry was easy enough. Bellatrix had rallied the Militia and had those available stationed in Hogsmead.

They had lost numbers though, during the taking of the Ministry. Mafalda and her husband had been killed along with Dirk and a few other lower level Ministry works. It was while Minerva was collecting their pendants that she realised Hermione had placed more charms than first expected. The pendant of each fallen militia now displayed the name of its wearer which made Minerva smile sadly, she would hang these where people could look and see who had sacrificed their lives for the war against the Dark Lord.

With the Ministry taken they knew it was only a matter of time before Hogwarts was attacked. More than a few people from Order or Militia had been stationed in Hogsmead. Amelia had been quite upset about Mafalda and found herself comforted by a rather, and perhaps surprisingly, receptive Rosmerta who had let her work out her frustrations and emotions between the innkeepers sheets with her. And once behind the bar after closing. Molly had also been stationed in Hogsmead as well as Tonks. It had offered Tonks the opportunity to really get to know Katie Bell who was, unfortunately, currently seeing someone. They did strike up a friendship though.

Now, three and a half weeks later the village had been taken and its residence had either apparated to parts unknown, or those choosing to fight, had retreated up into the castle. The Slytherins had been filtered to the kitchens along with the years 1st through 3rd and anyone who chose not to fight. There had been quite the stand off as the death-eaters attacked the wards around the castle. Dumbledor had, most shockingly, deserted the castle altogether. He had been rambling to Septima about not wanting to see anymore death, he had seen enough and was done or something. Minerva honestly had hoped they might redeem their friendship one day but the thought of that went out the window with Albus.

With Albus gone and the Wards failing things were left to Minerva as the Deputy Headmistress. Hogwarts defences had been activated and moves made to force the death-eaters only into the surrounding castle grounds from the one direction. Bottle-necking them Seamus had stated. Then came the ultimatums, Voldemort had no idea the 'filth-queen' as he labelled her, wasn't there, and so had asked she and Harry be delivered to him. Most had retorted by calling the man? An idiot but others had laughed which just seemed to enrage him. Now it was all out war.

Minerva was in the front of the castle by the entrance along with several others, most of them students along with Rolanda who refused to leave Ginny and Aurora, who was rather reluctant to leave Molly Weasley which Minerva had not seen coming at all. Luna and Pansy, plus Neville, Dean, Collin, Cho and Marietta were standing with Minerva fighting along side her. The worst part was perhaps the amount of beasts fighting against them. Giants had swarmed almost an hour ago and the wolves had been tearing through the place at a rapid pace taking out adults and children alike. Many of them fell, how ever, as students quickly realised they could not simply disarm but would have to kill their enemy if they wished to survive.

The blood and death through the school, soaking the stones of the castle was terrifying but they could not, would not turn over a comrade. The students were fierce and relentless and refused out right to lay down their wands. The great hall was set up as a medical bay for the injured, many people who were too injured to fight were taken to or made their way there. Those where able to assess and heal were rallied to help Poppy and Pomona and several students had been sent to the potions lab to look for or brew pain potions and replenishing potions.

They were hours into the battle and had been pushed back into the lower levels of the building, as an unspoken rule the infirmary, or this case the Great Hall, was not attacked or infiltrated. The Death-eaters didn't have much but there was no honor in killing the sick and injured. The side of light had been surrounded and pushed back into taking cover and being far more defensive than offensive which was when Voldemort had chosen to give them a final ultimatum.

"Give me, Granger and Potter and the rest of you will live. Refuse me and I will be sure to destroy you all." He stated confident that at this point they would do as he had requested. You could only deny the Dark Lord for so long.

"I'm not sure you deserve them." Luna called from her spot between Ginny and Luna.

"Right. I mean you had the Queen, literally, in the palm of your hand." Ginny piped up from her spot just slightly in front of Rolanda.

"She killed the werewolf and stupified you in the same second." Pansy called for all to hear.

"Silence! She simply got lucky." Voldemort didn't hear how childish he sounded.

"Maybe. I mean the Queen is good, brilliant. Potter is a slightly better duellist though. How do you intend to take on both the Queen and Harry?" Rolanda added as the masses, not including the death-eaters, nodded.

It was well enough known that this was the final stand, it ended here as there would be no walking away. So when Voldemort, enraged, began attacking again it was no real surprise at all. It was on again but the light held their ground, held the castle until Ron and Harry showed back up. Neville had definitely thrown his lot in with the Queen, especially after learning that Bellatrix had managed to restore his parents to their old selves, but he was also Harry's friend. When Harry told them that the snake had to be killed they didn't question it.

Bellatrix had managed to destroy both the locket and the chalice over the years but the others, the diary, ring and diadem had been destroyed by Harry and Dumbledor. Bellatrix may well have been one of the first to learn about the Horcuxes, it was one of the perks of being one of the Dark Lords trusted. He had no idea when she had destroyed them that it had even been her and she had practically done it right under her nose. She was thankful that she was quite adept with Fiendfyre or she may not have been able to.

They were hours in and wearing down, at the end of their rope. Minerva was feeling at a loss. She didn't know what to do at this point though she refused to give up. She fought for her students, for their lives and for her witch and their unborn child. She fought for the queen she wished so desperately would arrive to save them. The death-eaters were practically laughing now, thrilled with their success and their obvious victory. It was almost assured for them at this point, except that made an unexpectedly terribly mistake.

Out of the skies, ripping through and destroying the dark mark floating above the castle, came a massive and terrifying bird the likes of which had never been seen. The bird dipped low and ran razor sharp talons through men and women alike, any who stood with the dark lord. Astride the massive creature stood none other than Fleur Delacour wielding her wand in one hand and a sword in the other. On the second dive Fleur leaped from the back of the bird and slashed a death-eater just not quite fast enough to get out of the way.

Standing proud Fleur faced their enemies with a stern expression on her face, on her left wrist was what looked to be a white leather bracer. Minerva knew, was perhaps the only one who did know, what the item was and her heart leaped. The Queen and her consorts had completely their quest, they were worthy. The massive bird dropped down and landed not too far from Fleur and trilled as, out of the gathering mist around the battle site, four large creatures strode. A massive fox, a larger hound and even larger still, two wolves. One black one white.

The massive creatures came to stop along side the large bird, shaking heads and ruffs and baring teeth at their enemies. From the back of the white wolf slid Narcissa, a bracer matching Fleur's on her left arm as well. A sword was sheathed at her hip, a fine and elegant blade, she stood proud as her veela love and stepped up beside her a small gap between the two. Hermione dropped elegantly from the back of the fox and like Fleur, her sword was in hand and it was immediately recognised. There was no mistaking that blade and what it meant, it was taught to the magical community from a young age but had been so long out of sight it was becoming as much a legend to witches and wizards as it already was to non-magical people.

Minerva noticed again that the little witch had a bracer the same as her mates had and smiled, they would have realised what they were the moment they were put on. Standing as proud as her queens beside her Hermione face the crowed, what was left anyway. Voldemort was scowling, or so it was assumed, he didn't have the most expressive face, what with no nose and no eyebrows. The others looked torn between fear for Hermione and fear of the Dark Lord. Hermione stepped forward and gestured to the dark forces.

"Step aside and let Harry face the Dark Lord. An honorable duel." Hermione called and Harry strode forward eagerly though the death-eaters were yet to move.

"Honorable? You cut down our numbers to a mere dozen and you want an honorable fight?" It was Lucius Malfoy, the usual sneer written over his face.

"If you do not think a queen coming to the defence of her people is honor, Lucius then I hate to think what you perceive as honorable." Narcissa retorted. She was frustrated with his mere presence.

"Step aside. I will duel the boy and then we will finish taking the castle. I personally wish to execute the queen." Voldemort sneered but stepped back when the large animals behind the queens snarled at him. They clearly disagreed.

The death-eaters finally did as they were bid and stepped aside clearing a large space for the two wizards to duel. Harry and Voldemort squared up presented wands and bowed, Voldemort's was too low and obviously insincere though Harry, noble at heart, showed respect to his opponent. Voldemort laughed madly and the duel was on. Reds and greens, yellows and blues flashed through the air, blocked and dodged over and over. While the duel was going on Nagini had been released from her wards and was slithering silently towards the queens.

Before the little snake could get far though it caught the Roc's eye and the massive bird tittered almost canary-like and, despite its massive size, fluttered forward and simply snipped the snakes head off. Voldemort looked over at the bird outraged and almost without missing a beat cast a killing curse at the bird. It hit the elegant creature in the breast and dissipated with no effect, magic could not kill this bird. Furious the Dark Lord redoubled his efforts on the tiring Harry until minutes later the green bolt of light that could mean none other than the killing curse hit Harry in the chest.

There was silence as the young man fell to his knees and slowly dropped forward face down on the cobblestones at the bottom of the steps at the entrance to the castle. The silence lingered and then Voldemort cackled turned malicious eyes to the queen. She could see it in his eyes, his murderous intent directed solely at her, and lifted her sword. The creatures leaped into action the same moment that death-eaters lifted their wands to attack the triad. Fleur and Narcissa arched off helping the beasts in dispatching the last of the death-eaters. Harry was subtly levitated out of the way and taken into the castle. No one else interfered, interest and surprise keeping them from moving.

Suddenly spell after spell was thrown at Hermione from Voldemort, she dodged and blocked as many as she could but if she didn't do anything he would get the best of her. Then she realised what she needed to do and turned the blade in her hand a little. Voldemort cast a disarming charm as Hermione had hoped and she blocked it with the flat of her blade, Caliburn, and the spell bounced back at Voldemort. As the man blocked it Hermione pointed her wand and grit her teeth, wordlessly casting the torture curse and dropping Voldemort to his knees with a hideous scream. The wand dropped from his fingers and rolled out of reach.

The last death-eater fell, Lucius downed by his ex-wife, and the on-lookers stared in shocked wonder as Hermione cast yet another crucio on the Dark Lord. The beasts formed a semi circle around the queen as her mates stood back behind her silently. Hermione let the man breathe for a moment before casting it again and the screams again were wrenched from the dark lord. When she let up the man was limp panting heavily curled up on the ground looking at Hermione with wet eyes.

"This world has no place for men like you Tom. Men who thinks his blood runs cleaner than mine, than any muggle-borns. Did your followers know you were nothing but an unwanted Half-blood? Or did you have them fooled into thinking you were a pure-blood?" Hermione asked, her voice firm and clear as she spoke to the man.

"Filth... you cannot destroy me." Voldemort was defiant even with tears and sweat coating his skin. Even curled and panting in the dirt.

"You're wrong, Tom. See all of your soul shards are gone, even the one inside Harry, the one you just destroyed." Hermione pointed out almost enjoying the look of surprise on the Dark Lords face.

"Then just kill me." He bellowed at her and it was satisfying above all else that he begged for a quick death.

"Do you deserve it, Tom? A quick and easy death? After all that you have done. Killing and torturing anyone who stood against you, anyone who didn't fit into your regime. How many muggle-born and muggle sympathisers have you kill Tom? Too man to count. No... if I were like you Tom, i'd torture you first. A minute for each life you too or had taken for your name." Hermione shook her head a little thinking of the waste of life.

"Would that not be adequate? A slow and painful death as penance for all the pain you have caused over the years? A foolish little boy who did not get the attention he wanted, you are still that boy Tom. Still small and weak and unable to handle being picked on because you're unusual and your family doesn't want you enough to hang around. You are still that little boy because no man would do what you have done simply for power. No man would do it and expect to succeed." Hermione stated and Voldemort attempted to get to his feet.

"Only a little boy that wanted love above all else would become an adult that thought love was a myth, a weakness. Do you die on your feet Tom? With your last scrap of pride or do you die on your knees? Like filth." Hermione knew she was goading him but he lurched to his feet and snarled at her before jerking forward.

He had forgotten one factor in his plan to, perhaps choke, the little witch. Caliburn though in her hand at her side, had been pointing at him the entire time. Instinctively Hermione lifted her hand and struck forward, it was just as much his own doing as it had been Hermione's, when the legendary sword pierced his chest and impaled him deeply. Voldemort stopped suddenly, shocked, and looked down at the sword piercing his chest. He knew Caliburn, or of Caliburn, and knew there was no way to heal this kind of wound. Not from that blade.

"You could have had love, Tom. You could have had family and a long life. You were never given it, but you had the choice to try and make it for yourself." Hermione spoke softer now, sympathetic and compassionate.

"Please... don't let me die alone." Tom pleaded softly, only Hermione and her queens could hear.

Hermione regarded the man for a moment, his eyes no longer cold but full of regret, remorse and sorrow. Of pleading. Swiftly she pulled the sword free and when the dying man stumbled forward she wrapped her right arm around him, catching him and gently lowering them both to the ground. Voldemort's breathing became wet sounding and blood coated his white lips as he looked up at Hermione. The little witch sat with the Dark Lord, her sword set beside her as she stroked his cheek until his final, rattling, breath left his body.

Slowly, and gently, she lay him down on the stones and stood with her sword in hand and her wand now sheathed in the bracer of her left arm. She had no need to look around for a rag to wipe her blade as the fox trotted up and nuzzled her gently before offering what was once a death eaters cloak. Hermione smiled gently and took the cloth wiping off the blade of Caliburn, she was just about to sheath it when the others, those able, came out of the castle and stood staring shocked at the young witch.

"Is that... is that what it looks like? Like truly?" It was Lee Jordan, shock written across his eyes.

"It is Caliburn, or Excalibur for those of you who only know the muggle version of the tale." Narcissa spoke stepping up beside the young brunette. The large beasts had moved closer to the queens.

"Also Clarent and Joyeuse. Noble blades now held by noble women. Held by your queens." The large black wolf spoke, clearly, startling everyone for a moment before they looked back to the Royals and, surprisingly, one by one dropped to their knees in a show of respect. The beasts behind, older and wiser than most dipped their heads in respect.

"Indeed. It is quite the tale of how we came upon them and it will be told in time. For now, our dead need to be retrieved and our injured tended too." Hermione spoke clearly, but gently.

"Of course Your Highness. But perhaps brief introductions?" Bellatrix had come out of the castle when the bird had began its attacks.

"Of course. This is Lupa, the legendary she-wolf who suckled Romulus and Remus, the founders of Rome." Fleur explained clearly gesturing the large white she-wolf.

"This fine pup is Fenris, said to be the monster wolf from Old Norse folk tales that would one day kill Odin and in turn be killed by Odin's son. An immortal wolf long ago imprisoned by use of Gleipnir, a silk ribbon crafted from seven supposedly impossible things." Narcissa spoke running her fingers through the large black wolfs incredibly soft fur.

"These are Cadmean and Laelaps. A fox impossible to catch and the hound tasked to capture her." Hermione introduced and the two beasts inclined their heads again.

"This impressive boy is Roc, originates from middle-eastern folk tales and hasn't been seen in millennia." Fleur moved over the to the massive bird which trilled gladly at the sight of her and dipped his massive head to gently nibble her shoulder.

The surrounding people stared utterly impressed with what they were seeing, the massive creatures so large frightening were seemingly so respectable and calm. Yet none of them were fool enough to think the animals couldn't bisect them with a single snap of jaws or beak, that much had been seen. The while wolf trotted closer to Hermione and dipped down onto her stomach and pressed her nose to the little witch. They witnessed the she-wolf whine softly and wag her tail gently as the young queen turned and rubbed her ear. The wolf was large enough to swallow Hermione whole yet treated her as gentle as she would a pup.

"My Queen. We will help out here." Lupa speaks softly and Hermione smiles and nods.

"Thank you, my friends. Make any wounded a priority but please be sure any you are unsure of do not have a wand in reach." Hermione says to the animals who all nod before running off to different parts of the castle grounds.

"Now, let us tend our wounded and gather our dead." Hermione turned back to the crowd of familiar faces. The group immediately dispersed to do as need but Bella and Molly moved over to Hermione and the consorts.

The two women fussed over them, checking for injuries and such, Bella may actually have been worse than Molly but Hermione would never tell either witch that. Fleur brushed Bella off with a smile and a huffed reassurance before moving into the castle to help with recovery. Narcissa went straight to the Great hall, she was after all, rather adept at healing spells and was sure she could lend a hand. Just quietly she was also worried about Draco and wished to find out if he was safe or not. Hermione let the women continue to fuss for a few more minutes before she cleared her throat.

"I am fine, and I will tell you everything later. Things need to be done here. Also I... I would like Tom to be... I want his ashes." Hermione says looking down at the fallen mad man.

"You what?" Bella frowned down at the finally removed threat.

"Please, Bella." Hermione knows the woman had heard her.

Reluctantly the raven haired witch nodded and promised she would take care of it herself before calling one of the elves to take the Dark Lords body to one of the safe houses. Molly went off to help with the injured which left Hermione to join the others with retrieval and recovery of bodies. They all worked tirelessly, Mediwitches arrived from St Mungos when the battle was over and a few remaining battle able people, lead by the newly revived Harry and Ron, returned to the Ministry of magic to reclaim the sight for Light.

They worked for hours, well into the night, gathering the dead by faction and healing the wounded, stabilising them so they could be moved to St Mungos. The massive animals were gentle with the wounded and dead alike, piling the dead by faction and gently carrying the wounded one by one to the Great Hall. Eventually late in the night the classrooms that werent destroyed were made into temporary dorms, tables and chairs transfigured into bunks and cots for the weary until only a few remained working tirelessly through the night. Two of the sleeping masses were Narcissa and Fleur, curled up on a cot together with the rest of the living occupying the castle. Hermione had checked on them before going back out to the almost empty Great Hall.

There were very few injured left in the Hall and they were mostly the least at risk ones, those who needed a wound cleaned and bandaged. Hermione stood at the door, Cadmean, the smallest of the beasts, standing at her side. The vixen made a soft sound that might have been akin to sorrow as she looked over the blood stained and blast ruined space that was once the vast Great Hall. Hermione felt similarly about it and reached out to grip the fox's soft fur. Cadmean shifted closer to the Queen, she would normally seek comfort from Laelaps but with the hound outside she sought it from her queen.

"Will you return to Avalon?" Hermione asks softly the great Fox who pricks her ears forward and looks at the Queen.

"We wish to stay with our Queens." Cadmean returns gently her ears laying back in an adorably affectionate expression.

"Sweet Vixen, you are free now. You can come and go as you please." Hermione reminds gently.

"Of course, we are free because you and Queens Narcissa and Fleur had the compassion to free us knowing nothing about us." Cadmean pointed out softly.

"All I saw was countless fun loving animals bound to a magical place. I saw no reason not to grant you the freedom to chose if you came or went." Hermione rubbed the large soft ear.

"And that is why we follow you, Your Highness. You freed animals larger than any you had seen, animals tied to gruesome tales. You trust us and so you and your consorts have earned our loyalty." Fenris spoke from behind them and the two turned, the entrance hall was just about nothing but rubble and managed to hold the other three quadrupeds. The Roc was perched on a pile of rubble just outside.

"I thank you for that, respect you for it. You have no reason to follow someone so easily chomped in half. You have my utmost respect but I do not expect you to tie yourselves to me, I didn't expect it when we chose to free you." Hermione smiles at the group of beasts, the few still in the hall had approached the gathering of queen and beasts.

"It is part of what makes you an incredible Queen, your obvious selflessness and your desire to please people. Especially your mates." Lupa had her ears dropped down to the sides her eyes shining affectionately. She was a feirce wolf with a gentle soul.

"They mean the world to me." Hermione says gently a small smile on her face as the creatures tails wagged happily.

"Of course, and they should. They bare pups for you." Laelaps adds from her spot laying on the ruined floor of the entrance hall. Cadmean trotted over and nuzzled her.

"Yes they do." Hermione grinned fondly at the reminder of that.

"And you let them fight?! See Min... You could have let me..." Bellatrix gasped at her lover.

"Yeah well they hardly fought at all and had giant animals watching over them." Minerva spoke petulantly and folded her arms. "Wait... you guys are pregnant?"

"Yes, Cissy and Fleur are." Hermione beamed as her friends faces lit up.

There were congratulations call around for the young queen, both on her victory and her unborn heirs. Hermione mostly shrugged it off in regard to the victory but she was over the moon about the babies. The day that Minerva and Bellatrix had arrived to send the queen on their quest they had given their birthday gifts. Minerva had gifted them a magically pain free tattoo, an infinite Celtic not. They had agreed it was best warn as an armband and had allowed Minerva to magically bind it to them. Bellatrix had gifted them three small vials of her invention that allowed her and Minerva to get pregnant.

It had been talked about a couple of days into their trip into wild yonder, while on their quest that they struggled to figure out, that Hermione was still quite young and not ready to actually have a child but after Fleur and Narcissa both expressed their desire to become mothers. Well Hermione wouldn't refuse her witches a thing and so she had taken one of the vials of potion, grew her rather impressive member and had enjoyed a rather lovely three hours taking and experimenting with her lovers. They had enjoyed that evening and in their magically extended tent, in a thankfully quite comfortable bed by a central fire and they didn't and wouldn't regret a moment of it.

"Thank you, everyone. Really. But now I was thinking of going to the kitchens to see if we can't scratch together some food for those that remained at the castle for in the morning?" Hermione suggested finally and Luna, who had been there with Pansy all night, smiled blissfully at the idea.

"Oh that sounds like a lovely idea." Luna breathed already tugging Pansy and Hermione out the door.

"We will remain here, I believe Roc was gathering dropped wands." Fenris spoke softly, his tone amused, as the queen was dragged off by her friends.

"Thank you, guys." Hermione before she was pulled out of sight.

Minerva, Bellatrix, Molly and Aurora, along with Severus and Septima, who had been helping with the injured instead of fighting, followed along behind the younger witches at a slower pace. They checked in on the sleeping people through out the two classrooms. Molly had frowned the entire way to the kitchen before rounding on the three teenagers there. It was as if they felt the woman was scowling in their direction because Pansy and Luna practically cowered behind the young Queen who rolled her eyes at them before smirking at Molly.

"Stick your head in did you?" Hermione asked smirking and Molly scowled deeper.

"Why is my daughter wrapped in Rolanda Hooche's arms?" Molly asked sternly, Hermione could see Minerva whip around out the corner of her eye and nearly laughed.

"I'd say because they have talked about their feelings for one another." Hermione retorted and could see both Molly and Minerva's expressions darken so she continued.

"And they just went through a high risk, life or death situation that probably rattled them a little so they are comforting one another by sleeping together. Just sleeping Minerva." Hermione added the last when it looked like the now doubt future Headmistress was going to protest.

"How long have they been together like this?" Molly asked her frown lessening, she was about to begrudge her daughter finding love in a time like this. The age difference may have bothered her if not for the fact Hermione was seeing Narcissa.

"Probably about as long as yourself and Professor Sinistra." Luna spoke up feeling considerably less like she were about to get scolded. Hermione and Pansy both had to bite back a laugh at the intense red that flooded Molly's cheeks. It was harder to tell with her skin tone but considering the way Aurora went back to buttering slices of bread it was fairly obvious she was blushing as well.

The conversation was officially over and they got to work making dozens of sandwiches, finding a bag of oats and helping the returning elves make large cauldrons of boiled oats. It was very early morning when they started so they were done well before dawn so the ever energetic Bellatrix suggested they try and tidy the Great Hall in the hopes if they work together they could all eat there when the others were up. Minerva had tried to get the mother of her unborn child to rest but Bellatrix wouldn't have it.

They managed to get rid of most of the stains but the best they could do with the rubble was move it off to the side. Minerva had plans to magically 'heal' all the stonework in the castle but that meant a long time and a lot of hard work. Hermione had naturally offered up her help with the task and the help of her lovers if they so chose which she imagined they would. The others all agreed readily and they got on with their task, repairing the tables and cleaning them off before working on the benches. Come sunrise they were done and spread out laying across the benches. Minerva was sitting with Bella sitting leaning into her while Hermione lay with her head on Bella's thigh while Bella played with her hair.

"So... will you tell us now?" Minerva asks curiously.

"Shortly. Just wait for it..." Hermione mumbles with a smirk on her face.

Bellatrix was about to ask what they were waiting for when suddenly a loud howl rattled through the castle. The unsuspecting witches all jumped slightly startled but Hermione just chuckled. The sleeping people in the temporarily re-purposed classrooms all startled even worse but most dozed off trying to get some more sleep when a second howl ripped through the quiet of dawn. Fleur and Narcissa were the first two to get up, Narcissa a lot more lively than Fleur as the blonde was really not a morning person at all.

Hermione was still laying, now with her eyes closed, with Bella playing with her hair when the first newly woken people started to trickle into the hall and take a seat. Fleur was dragged in by Narcissa and the two stumbled over to Hermione and bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips. Well Narcissa did, Fleur climbed on top of the small witch and, regardless of the sword that had been resting between Hermione's legs, curled up on top of her. Hermione might have complained but she loved her witches too much.

"Now?" Molly asked after it seemed like everyone was sitting at the table and elves had used their magic to transfer the simply breakfast items to the tables of the Great Hall. Hermione smiled.

"Alright. Well it happened like this..."

* * *

It had been a week, an entire week of reading through partially decrypted journals of a man they never even knew. An Unspeakable so who even knew what his job was. Mafalda had suspected it was the time travel and all that but who knew for sure. They had barely made heads or tails of it except that a lot of clues lead to a place called Somerset in England. They had been camped out in Somerset for a week before Hermione made a connection. There were so many references to the worthy in the journal that it almost embarrassed Hermione that it took so long.

She had been in the middle of a heated make out session with Narcissa when it hit her, if it had been anyone else Narcissa would have been annoyed but since it was Hermione and her mind always worked a mile a minute it was just amusing. The little brunette had pulled back with shining eyes and said she needed to find a book. Fleur laughed from where she was making a stew for the three of them by the fire. Hermione faltered and cast an apologetic look at Narcissa who just chuckled and waved her on. Hermione pulled out a book she had been reading and nodded, it was a book of notable architecture.

"Merlin! I know why we are here." Hermione gushed easily and Fleur pressed into her back to look over her littlest loves shoulder.

"Glastonbury Abbey?" Fleur inquired looking at the writing. Narcissa practically bounded over.

"Arthurian Legend? Are you serious? It's told as a fable now." Narcissa commented looking over Hermione's other shoulder.

"Yes. It's said in Bode's journal that there should be a hidden glyph under true thorn, carved in the worthy stone. Its got to be Arthurian. How else do we prove our worth as queens if not for finding Merlin's charges sword? The sword in the stone." Hermione says like it should be obvious.

"That's great baby, but how do you get that from Bode's scribbling?" Narcissa asks moving back to sit on one of the chairs around the table.

"Because of what they say. I don't know about the glyph but true thorn? It must mean Glastonbury Thorn, it's unusual before it flowers twice yearly instead of once like most thorn bushes. Worthy stone I would suspect is part of the stone Excalibur was stuck in. We should go check it out." Hermione stood as if she fully planned to do just that and Fleur scowled.

"Sit! We are 'aving dinner and going to bed. We will look in ze morning." Fleur stated firmly and Hermione had no choice but to obey. She certainly pouted about it though.

She didn't pout for long though. They spoke about Hermione's theories on what they were after and why they were there at the village. Hermione might well have rambled all night if not for her witches diversionary tactics. Still, even after a tiring night of love making, the little brunette beat sun up. Making breakfast for her witches quietly she let them sleep a little longer, knowing all too well that she would get more out of them if they slept well, she was eager but she wasn't rude. Hermione was reading when her witches woke up, they had teased her lightly and then enjoyed being naked together for a short while. Hermione had a very hard time reading her book and ended up calling them distracting wenches before joining them.

When they did finally get up and have breakfast its about mid morning. They ate, bathed and dressed before changing into their slightly less conspicuous animagus forms and set off to Glastonbury Abbey. They sniffed around the outbuildings and Fleur lead them from thorn bush to thorn until finally right on dark they found the rune. It was old and none of them could translate it so Hermione conjured ink, quill and parchment from the tent and copied it out on the parchment so she could study it back at the camp.

She spent the follow day and half of the next trying to figure out what the rune meant, not allowing herself to be distracted by the lovely mates she had, who tried very hard mind you, if only to get her to sleep. Hermione had always been particularly driven when she had something to figure out. It wasnt until the next day that she finally worked it out. It was a old, rarely used and hardly known rune, an amalgamation of two old runes even. One rune translated to shimmering and the other two open door. The thorn bush was just under one of the few remaining solid chisel stone walls.

Hermione had gone, later that day and with her mates, back to the wall and looked at the rune again. She was certain she was right but there was no sign of any door there. She was still thinking about it when Fleur pulled her wand and cast a simple revealing spell at the wall in front of them. Grinning smuggly at her two stunned witches Fleur stepped through the shimmering arch way that was now taking up residence on the wall. Narcissa frowned and stepped in after her before Hermione could even be annoyed at her witches for not being more cautious.

When Hermione did step through it was to come face to face with a massive black wolf that had been snarling at her witches with a furious glint in its eyes. The curious thing was that the wolf wasnt advancing any closer though it looked like it wanted too. Hermione tilted her head and caught sight of the a tiny thin ribbon extending from the wolf's neck to a large stone slab. It went off like a light bulb in her head and she looked back at the wolf.

"Fenrir." Hermione states firmly and the wolf halts completely.

His lips drop to cover his teeth removing his snarl and the large ears perk forward as he turned his attention fully to the smallest witch before him. Hermione regarded him with gentle eyes and noticed his own softening as he looked back. He could tell that his one was special, this one and the two with her were... they were worthy. Slowly he opened his maw and watched the youngest witch curiously. He might have howled with joy when she lifted her hand almost without hesitation. Hermione barely had her hand past his sharp teeth when it was joined by the right hands of her lovers beside her.

Slowly the wolf closed his maw over the three witches hands, his teeth gently scraping the soft skin of their arms before releasing them and dropping to his stomach. Fleur and Narcissa looked a little uncertain, unsure of what was going on but they trusted their witch and she trusted the wolf. Hermione walked boldly to the wolfs side and inspected the ribbon around his neck. The knot looked intense and she doubted her ability to get it untied so she went to the rock and checked there. The knot was less so at the rock and she managed, after some struggling to get it open before she went back to the wolf and looked it around and round his neck until it resembled a collar.

"I do not collar you, do not get me wrong, but I cannot untie the impossible knot here." She explained when she noticed the wolf's ears drop.

"All the creatures here are collared." The wolf spoke softly. "I was just the only one with a tether."

"He speaks?" Fleur asked finally speaking.

"I do. All the animals but one are able to speak here." Fenris explains to the blonde witch.

"What animal?" Narcissa couldn't help moving over and snuggling the wolf, he was gorgeous and didn't seem to mind her affections at all.

"Roc." He retorted looking at the sky. Fleur looked up and saw the massive bird high above and grinned.

Hermione very briefly contemplated breaking Fleur's arms as the blonde didn't hesitate to change into the eagle form and fly up to get closer to the massive bird. The Roc dipped suddenly but the fear that had balled in their stomach was soon replaced by relief when it became apparent that the large bird was just happy to have a kindred spirit to play with. When they were sure that the giant bird didn't mean any harm for the little eagle they turned back to the wolf who Narcissa was still petting gently.

"What other animals are there?" Hermione inquired.

"There are several large snakes, Cadmean vixen and her hound dog Laelaps and my mate Lupa. There is a stag with golden antlers and even a pheonix. Horses that were once flesh eating, or more so forced to eat the flesh of man. None of us truly need to feed. There is a flock of sheep with golden wool watched over by a lion. There are many of us." Fenrir spoke before finally sitting back up and letting out a loud howl.

Roc swooped down and landed close by, Fleur fluttered down and perched on the massive birds furled wing, the big bird trilled at the little one who trilled back. Hermione thought it was rather sweet, Fleur had explained not long after taking her animagus form the first time though even though Veela were very bird like she also just had a really serious like for the avian variety. A large snake came next but she hissed harshly at Roc and slithered over behind Hermione as if that would help it some how.

"This is Hel, she is one of two though her brother will no doubt be asleep somewhere." Fenris spoke looking at the wolf.

"Isss thisss the worthy one?" The snake asks looking curiously at the little brunette.

"It is yet to be seen, though they are the first to step through and recognise me. The little one freed me from the stone." Fenris explained and the snake moved curling once around Hermione and then nuzzling her.

"Many thankssss, Fenrissss hasss been sssstuck here for hundredssss of yearsssss." Hel spoke in her slow way.

"You're welcome." Hermione smoothed her hand over the snakes snout before the serpent released her.

By the time Hermione could see past the great snake a large stag, a great hound and a smaller yet still massive fox were standing there looking at them. Fleur had returned to the ground and was standing beside Narcissa. The little fox bounced over to Hermione and sniffed her before letting out a delighted little sound. Laelaps how ever had sniffed at Fleur and Narcissa and began wagging her tail happily.

"They're in pup." The hound said happily.

"A hounds nose never lies." Cadmean might have purred if she was of the feline variety.

They had known, of course, since Bella explained it was a hundred percent going to work but having it confirmed especially so soon after made the queens incredibly happy. They smile and Fleur and Narcissa embraced one another as the fox gently nosed at Hermione who rubbed her muzzle. They were given a moment to bask in the happiness of the moment before the stag gently pawed the ground and stepped forward, he inclined his head at Hermione who returned the gesture respectfully.

"Shall we take them to the sacred grove?" The stag asked looking to Fenris, it appeared all the animals deferred to him.

"Please, friend. We shall see if they are worthy." Fenris inclined his head and the stag trotted off ahead of them.

"Dibs on the baby fox." Cadmean spoke seriously and lay down flat and looked at Hermione.

"You best get on, she will just sit there and whine if you don't." Laelaps spoke rolling her big gentle eyes.

Hermione smiled and climbed up between the smallish yet still gigantic foxes shoulders and held onto a tuft of soft fur. Fenris dropped back to his belly and urged the queen's consorts to climb onto his back. When the witches were mounted on their unusual steeds they all turned and trotted at a brisk pace after the stag. Hel slithered back off to find her brother and spread the news while Roc returned to the skies, watching over their travels.

It was only then that Hermione really comprehended the fact they had stepped through what was obviously a portal, perhaps to a different time or maybe even a different realm. She would have to ask when she was done looking around and taking in the wonders of the place. There were other wolves, still large but much smaller than Fenris. Bears, massive bears grazing some of the juiciest looking berries. More deer than Hermione could count and nothing in this place was of standard size. It was all massive and almost terrifying if it wasn't so beautiful, so breath taking.

They were still on their way, shortening the distance at a ground eating place, when Hermione caught sight of something. It was a small stone castle, it had a tower on its left side that stood taller than the trees surrounding it but it wasn't a large castle by most standards. Big enough for a small number of inhabitants but not the hundreds that castles used to house when living in them was popular for the lord and ladies of different countries and regions. She must have been staring at it quite hard or something, maybe she spoke, because Cedmean had pulled to a halt and yipped at her companions to do the same.

"That is the home of the queen's who brought us here. We have not seen them for many years." Fenris explained and gestured that they make their way to the structure.

"Why did they bring you all here?" Narcissa asked curiously, she was comfortably leaning into Fleur between Fenris' shoulders.

"Most of us were bought here by our request, for safety as the humans began to change and follow new religions and beliefs that did not welcome creatures like us. Others were brought here against our will, to protect this island realm and what it stands for. To protect the queens." Fenris explains, it takes no time to make it to the castle and Hermione eagerly slides from the foxes back.

"Be careful little ones. We know not what lies within the castles walls." A second wolf, this one just slightly smaller than Fenris and white furred, approached and nuzzled into Fenris.

"She is right. This is my mate Lupa. Please be careful." Fenris explained and Lupa wagged her tail slightly.

"We will be careful." Hermione promised as he witches joined her on the ground.

They turned and made their way into the castle the doors opening silently. A tingle ran through each of them as they passed through a ward. They stood and let their skin smooth back out from the gooseflesh that had covered it and Hermione pulled her wand casting a Lumos so they could see. Facing them stood three ghosts of women they had never seen before and suddenly the candles and lanterns throughout the castle lit themselves. The women regarded the ghosts and Hermione dropped her wand back to her side.

"Welcome. I assume one of you are here to prove your worth to rule. What is your name young queen?" The ghost in the middle asks curiously, a tilt to her head.

"My name is Hermione Granger and my consorts, Fleur Delacour and Narcissa Black." Hermione returned graciously.

"Hello Hermione. My name is Morgana le Fey, and my own consorts Circe and Alexandra."

"As in Circe? The woman who turned men into animals?" Narcissa asked suddenly grinning which in turn had the blonde ghost grinning as well.

"The one and only. They were so much more appealing as actual beasts." Circe retorted with her nose in the air.

"Oh no, I can relate." Narcissa nodded sympathetically.

"So you're Morgana le Fey, obviously but you... Alexandra... What era?" Hermione asked curiously looking at the red head.

"Trojan." Replied the red headed ghost a smirk on her lips.

"Oh. Cassanrda? Daughter of the king of Troy? Priam?" Hermione asks, she really probably read too much.

"Oo, I like this one. She is the first to ever know me." Alexandra speaks happily looking at Morgana.

"Well, if you both like them so much... should we perhaps give them a good luck gift?" Morgana suggests placatingly. It seemed her witches liked the living before them and she had always appreciated those with a brilliant mind.

"What do you have in mind wife?" Circe purred to Morgana.

"Perhaps our bracers? Maybe they would have use of the guardians seeing as how the creatures brought them here." Morgana offered and her wives smiled and nodded.

"I hope you do not mind prying them from our dead bodies but the wolves Fenris and Lupa as well the Roc, Teumessian fox and Laelaps the house are bound to the bracers we wore." Alexardra explains to the trio of living witches.

"You owe us nothing." Hermione says gently to the witches before them.

"When most who have come through here over the years were offered a gift they jumped at the chance." Morgana tilted her head before turning and leading her wives and the three living witches deeper into the castle.

Hermione wondered at some of the artefacts she saw, Morgana explained that most were symbolic and useless from different times and eras but that some were quite helpful and useful. When they made it to the top of the tower it was to find that it was a master bedroom and Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see the ceiling was enchanted like the one in the Great Hall. She rather thought the place was beautiful and perfect for the three deceased occupants. On the canopy bed lay three witches embracing and on their left arms they wore light colored leather bracers and within them were crude wands.

When urged Hermione moved forward and removed the bracer from Morgana's arm and place the wand on the table beside the bed before moving back. Narcissa went next taking the bracer from Circes arm and placing the wand beside Morgana's on the table and finally Fleur took the wand from Alexandra's arm and the wand again on the other side of Morgana's. Morgana had explained that the room was magically preserved as were its occupants. Hermione thought it was rather a good idea especially in this place.

"I'm not sure where this is, Morgana." Hermione prompts gently as they made their way back to the entrance of the small castle.

"Well its Avalon of course." Morgana explained going on to explain that Avalon had been a magical realm created by Merlin centuries ago and its entrance tethered to a secret magical rune.

It was also explained that Magic was very basic and not so easily taught as it was now, they did not use spell words to channel their magic they simply thought it with intent and it would happen. Later it was channelled through wands made of living wood that could withstand a magical blast. Morgana had found and learned of Avalon before her brothers death but had learned when she intended to bring him to Avalon that the dead cannot cross into this realm. It made sense to Hermione then, that the Glastonbury Monk perhaps truly did find the bones of Arthur and his wife Guinevere.

"You should know, it wont be as simple as pulling the sword from the stone. The stone is guarded by a manticore, if he allows you to pass you will then have to walk through black water. The water will judge your worth before the stone ever does. If you are unworthy you will be burned badly. And as you may know, the stone will only release the sword to a worthy king or queen." Morgana explains before the witches step out of the castle.

"We would like, for your consorts to receive another gift from us. It may be a little preemptive but we have confidence in your worth. You feel better than the rest." Circe explains moving to the large fireplace where two swords hung above.

"The blades, Clarent The sword of peace and Joyeuse, a French nobleman's sword that magically balances itself depending on who wields it." Alexandra informed as she joined Circe by the fire.

Graciously Fleur and Narcissa took the blades from above the mantle and fastened them about their hips where they hung comfortably. They moved back over to the doors and looked back to Morgana who smiled for the first time and bowed to them. Hermione bowed back respectively and turned to step out of the castle. Morgana stopped them one last time with a final bit of information for them. As it turned out, a full day in Avalon equalled 5 and a half days in their own realm. Thanking the ghosts the witches went back to the waiting animals.

It took almost another hour before they made the inner grove and when they slid from the animals backs and approached the black pool they were stopped by a large manticore as they had been told they would. The creature, surprisingly, was more like a sphinx instead of the monstrous creature people usually depicted them as. It asked a riddle Hermione had heard before and though it took her a moment to recall the answer she did figure it out. The manticore would only allow Hermione to pass how ever so the little witch had to move on without her lovers. She stepped up the black water and took a deep breath before stepping in.

Hermione hissed in pain as it sliced through her legs up to mid thigh, it burned but it wasn't unbearable. The manticore stepped forward and explained that the black water would always burn but only the unworthy couldn't handle it and would back out. Hermione slogged on despite the pain and as the water got deeper tears pooled in her eyes. By the time she made it out of the water and onto the small island that the stone sat on her skin was blistered badly up to her hips. Shaking and breathing heavily, tears streaming down her face to moved to the stone and touched it before even laying finger on the swords hilt.

The stone was warm and vibrated gently under her hand, she leaned on it for a moment before standing strong and gripping the swords hilt. The magic in the sword surged and burned through her hand making her cry out but instead of recoiling like her instincts told her, she gripped the handle tighter and pulled hard. The sword, Excalibur or as Hermione preferred, Caliburn, slid from the stone like a knife through soft butter. There was a loud crack and the stone broke in half revealing a hollow center that held the swords scabbard. When she picked up the scabbard clear water began to pour from a hole between the two stone halves.

Watching as she sheathed the legendary sword Hermione was shocked to see the clear water run into the black water and change it. The water now a light purple looked considerably more welcoming than before as so Hermione started her journey back. She quickly realised that where the black water burned the worthy and unworthy alike, the purple water soothed and healed her so completely that when she stepped out of the water beside the manticore the only burn left was on her hand. She bent down and pushed her hand into the water and when she drew it back the only evidence she had ever been burned that was left was a scar in the shape of a sword on her palm.

"Baby... you did it." Fleur commented softly before she, Narcissa and creatures around them dropped into a bow of respect.

"That's it? Really? You had wade through acid? Piece of cake." Ginny says from where she was sitting beside Rolanda.

Hermione laughed and sat up adjusting the dozing with on her lap and looked at the surrounding faces. They looked awed and impressed and a myriad of other things that Hermione appreciated but wished they didn't have on their faces. These people were her friends, mentors and family, they didnt owe her respect simply because of her status, they didn't owe her respect at all if they didn't wish. They were people she loved and was just happy to have them in her life.

"You and Fleur really bowed to your own wife?" Ron and Harry had returned from retaking the Ministry about halfway through the tale. Ron looked at Narcissa as he spoke.

"She is our queen. We bow to none but her." Narcissa stated seriously and those around them nodded.

"Long live the queen." Bella called to an answering chorus of the same phrase.


	8. Epilogue

**Hey guys. Final chapter, or the epilogue rather. Just a short one as i plan to write a sequel for this in the future. Thanks for sticking with it.**

 **Reviews welcomed.**

* * *

When everything had settled after the War things got busy for the Queen and her loyal followers. They numbered in the thousands only months after the war simply because she held the legendary Caliburn. The wolves bowed to her, there leader Remus Lupin. The Centaur lead by Ronan bowed to the young queen. The Veela had reaffirmed their allegiance to the queen and her consorts. The merpeople people deferred to the Queen as did the elves. Even, eventually, the Goblins swore fealty to the queen.

It had taken time but Hermione had taken a throne with her mates at her sides, they had been crowned a few months after the war was won. Hermione very rare wore the crown and cape she had been given as queen, only during official meetings or ceremonies she was required to over see. But so far that wasn't very often and she spent most of her time with her wives or writing knew laws and legislation. Hogwarts was opening back up at the end of the summer, now fully repaired and Minerva requested the Queens be present for the first feast of each year. Hermione had heaved a sigh but agreed, she hated wearing the crown and making a fuss about it.

The first thing Hermione had done as Queen was legalise marriage equality and promptly marry her queens. They willingly took her name which she had cried about but they calmed her down easily enough. Minerva surprisingly took Bella's name when they had married in a quiet little ceremony overseen by their queen. Hermione cried at that ceremony too but had sworn the attendees to secrecy, much to everyone's amusement.

Augusta Longbottom and Neville Longbottom had agreed to patent the Memory Restorative Potion, or the Black Potion as they had had it named, under Bellatrix's name and had all royalties forwarded directly to Bellatrix's Gringots account. Bellatrix, though she blamed it on the hormones, had gotten very emotional when the Longbottom's had hosted a meal as thanks for the eldest Black sister. Minerva had to struggle not to laugh knowing it would only earn her a dirty look and a scolding from her wife.

Fleur, Hermione and Narcissa had taken and cashed in their spa day vouchers in Paris, the day had been immensely relaxing, especially for Hermione's pregnant wives. That evening the triad had gone to dinner at the Delcour home, Apolline was one of the few who was not afraid to scold the Queen and her wives. The words exchanged were quite amusing to those involved but onlookers might have been worried that Apolline and Hermione would draw wands on one another. That was until the two laughed and embraced, Apolline pulling her daughter and other daughter in law into the embrace.

The Ministry was rebuilt and restaffed, a law enforcement division still called Auror was reestablished this time including hopefulls from several species. Tonks and a werewolf called Samantha Reeves were co-heads of the Auror's. They had started out strongly disliking one another until one day Tonks had walked into the office sporting wolf ears and tail and Samantha couldn't help but laugh at the silly Metamorph. The two had gotten drunk together one night after work and had ended up sleeping together at Tonks apartment. When the Metamorph woke she expected things to be awkward but had gone out to the kitchen to find Sam making them breakfast and so the two had gotten together and had been rather happy.

Harry and Ron had been rather reluctant to begin with but had eventually accepted Hermione's rule. They were accepted into the Auror training program, Harry had found he loved it and was good at his job. Ron, though an adept Auror had found he didn't like the job as much as he had thought he would and eventually went to work with his brothers who often gave him a hard time but they were family and when it all boiled down to it they loved one another. Lavander had been given a job as editor the Daily Prophet which really ruffled Rita's feathers but Hermione had never really liked her anyway.

Albus Dumbledor had returned with shame after the war was over and Hermione had stripped him of his titles and his place as Headmaster of Hogwarts. As far as she were concerned a man who gets children to fight for him and then runs when things get serious had no place looking after children or making important decisions. He was given compensation for his efforts in the previous wars, enough that he could live out his life contently but was given no seat of power. The Order of the Phoenix has recognised as a forward line in the battle and each member, along with those of the Militia, had been commended.

Draco Malfoy had come out of hiding and had begged the queen forgiveness, hoping since technically she was his step mother. Personally, after the years of torment and after what he had tried to do to Pansy, she was inclined to send him to Azkaban for a period. Narcissa had given her a look though and she had relented. Instead she had a trace placed on him, it would not stop him using magic nor would it stop him leaving his home but if he were to use offensive magic, even to defend himself, he would be questioned and potentially arrested depending on circumstances. Draco would continue the Malfoy line and had promised to make it better. Astoria Greengrass planned to help.

Arthur had been with Jennianne for a few months before she tired of him and left him. He had been sour about it and even tried to convince Molly to get back with him. Aurora had offered to hex his bollocks off after the 5th time he had tried to make a pass at her girlfriend. Arthur was rather demoralised to learn that not only did Jennianne not want him but his ex wife also apparently just preferred women. He got no sympathy from his sons and Ginny wasn't even talking to him.

George and Angelina had hooked up a few months after the final battle and Angelina had gotten pregnant, neither of them really minded even though it was unplanned and they decided to marry shortly after the baby was born. Fred on the other hand had surprised everyone when he brought Viktor Krum to a family dinner. Turned out the two had bonded over Quidditch and Viktor had shown interest in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The unlikely friendship had evolved into an even more unlikely, yet surprisingly sweet, relationship.

Rolanda and Ginny were almost inseparable though Minerva had insisted the two always have an elf present when they were alone together during the school year. Ginny had scowled when she heard this news, flat out denying that she and Ro would be getting sexual on school grounds, which was true but Minerva didn't know that or trust them. Rolanda had just laughed and shook it off, what ever helped Minerva sleep better. For now at least though Rolanda was privy to just how long Minerva and Bella had been together and had no problem using that to her advantage.

Pansy and Luna had stayed with Xenophilius but after the war was over and the Dark Lord's sympathisers were rounded up, Pansy had become the Parkinson heir and inherited everything. She had sold the house, and since her parents were only spending a short term in Azkaban, brought a small cottage for them and invested the rest in Black Love's Obscure Potions Creations and Research. A company founded by Bellatrix and Luna together, Luna was less interested in the experiment side of things but had no problems travelling with Pansy and finding and documenting rare herds and creatures and supplying Bellatrix with some of the more remotely grown herbs. Fleur had managed to convince both her wives, Bella and Minerva to let her with at Black Loves in research.

Hermione had taken the Dark Lords ashes in secret, along with her wives and Minerva and Bellatrix, into Avalon. The two witches who hadn't seen it had wondered at it only to be surprised when Tom Riddle, the man not the monster, appeared behind them as a ghost. Hermione had worked around the whole cannot bring the dead into Avalon. She was glad to learn that ashes didn't count. Voldemort deserved no sympathy but Hermione had definitely felt badly for Tom whose childhood left a lot to be desired. The others had been a little unsure about giving Voldemort a place to live in death. Yet Tom Riddle had surprised them by being decidedly pleasant. Even the dead Queens got along with him.

The only problem Hermione had really had since assuming the throne officially were the few random people that did not agree with her at all. Still stuck in their old ways and disliking muggle-borns having any power let alone political power. Fred and George would send her pranks weekly just to keep her on her toes they had said. At first Minerva wanted to Hex them but Hermione really had found the exploding ink well to be quite amusing. They were the only ones that dared to torment her like that, now and in the past.

"Your Majesty. You may go in now." A mediwitch had popped her head out of the door at the Labor Ward in St Mungos and smiled at the young queen.

Hermione smiled and thanked the woman before turning and following her back into the room a smile firmly on her face. She was more than a little bit excited and had been waiting for this day for months. She almost bounced over to the exhausted looking woman who was sat up and bent over a small mewling bundle. Minerva stood tall and proud beside her wife and looked down with adoring eyes at their new born daughter.

"Let me see." Hermione demanded softly and Bellatrix smirked at her before lifting the little girl for Hermione to take. The newborn had just finished feeding for the first time.

"Oh my..." Hermione cooed, the little girl, still covered in the stuff she grew in and curled up like she was still in the cramped womb looked up at her with storm grey eyes. They would change later but Hermione almost hoped they wouldn't, the little girl with her big curious eyes was purely beautiful.

"If you look like that with mine then I can't wait to see you with yours." Minerva says smiling at the young queen.

"I can't wait to see mine either. The sooner Victoire and Blaez get here the better. Blaez has been kind to Cissy but Victoire has been giving Fleur grief. The darling has been miserable this past week." Hermione explains before gently kissing the little girls forehead.

"They will be born soon and then the girls can drive you made instead of their mumma's." Bellatrix spoke up smiling.

"Good, will give me something to do." Hermione griped before smiling and adding; "Do i get to know my god-daughter's name now?"

"Yes actually. Say hello to Celeste Jean Black." Minerva stated matter of factly.

Hermione looked from one witch to the other and then back again as a bright smile spread across her face and she looked down at her god-daughter. This little treasure was going to be so spoiled, not only by her mums but also by her aunts. She couldn't wait to go home to Fleur and Cissy and tell them of the little girl. Minerva climbed onto the bed and sat beside her wife and after a moment Hermione handed Celeste back to her mummy and pulled a Polaroid camera from the pouch at her hip by her sword. Smiling she snapped a picture of the three and waited for the photo to develop.

"Its perfect." Hermione cooed softly smiling at her extended family.


End file.
